Blood the Darkest Shade of Black
by Blacksoul98
Summary: Young Harry runs away at the age of eight from the Dursleys. He then meets a group of interesting people called the Blackbloods, who introduce Harry into the world of magic. So, when Harry gets his Hogwarts letter he shocks the whole Magical World to the core. During this time he meets young Draco Malfoy, and of course his family of Bloods is behind each step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is the new fanfiction that goes with Stealing More Then Gold. I am quite excited for this, and I hope that everyone enjoys this. I have put more personality into my Blackbloods, and I hope that you can find your own favorite Blackblood.

Chapter 1: The Chance Encounter

"You get back here you, _freak!_ " shouted Vernon Dursley, his face turning an unattractive purple.

A small boy at the age of eight was staring at him with burning green eyes. He had unruly black hair, and pale skin. The boy was too skinny for his age, but that wasn't what stuck out. It was the lightning scar at the center of his forehead. The boy was called Harry Potter.

Harry was in the doorway of the Dursleys' house. He was on the verge of running out of the house, and never returning. The reason was the blazing red mark on his cheek. He had gotten slapped again, and for nothing. All he did was not give his food to Dudley. Harry had snapped, hungry and not wanting to share his small portion of food, that Dudley had enough food to make a hippo fat. Vernon Dursley did not like that comment at all.

The fat man came swinging at Harry, roaring at the top of his lungs that he should be grateful that they had gave the freak a home, and that they fed him at all. His wife, and Harry's aunt, had shouted at Vernon to quiet down that the neighbors could hear them. All there fat son Dudley did was smirk as Harry got the beating of his life. When, Vernon had loosened his grip on the boy, Harry had wiggled out of his grip and made a run for it.

Now, Harry stood in front of the doorway glaring at Vernon with all his might. The young male was done to deserve this treatment, but what he did know he was tired of it. So, Harry did what any little kid did when angry. He stuck out his tonuge and opened the door. His aunt let out a screech, but Harry didn't hesitate. He turned and ran. He didn't care if the neighbors saw him, he was going to leave the people that had been mean to him.

The young boy didn't know how long he would run, but run he did. He just knew that he had to get away. Harry kept on running, even though his lungs burned for air and his legs trembled with exhaustion. Still the boy kept running. Until finally his little body couldn't handle it anymore. He collapsed on the ground whimpering. The night was cold and he body was already weak enough for not having ate enough food for the last week, and the run had not helped.

Harry didn't know how long he stayed laying on the ground, but his green eyes roamed around to look at his location. He seemed to be in the middle of a park. He had landed underneath the light of a light post. Fog had settled in and crickets cricked in the night. Sighing, Harry closed his eyes and thought to his cupboard. It might not have been much, but it had been a room and it had been warm.

Suddenly, a deeper instinct in Harry caused the boy to stiffen and open his eyes. He looked around and felt like screaming. Something unnatural was in this park, and it was looking at him he could feel the eyes. While, his eyes roamed the place they caught the sight of two glittering eyes. One was silver and the other was purple.

"Well," said a low voice, full of amusement. "Look what I found just laying around."

Harry trembled and slowly pushed himself off the ground. He glared at the two glittering eyes, fighting past his fear, and said," You don't scare me. So don't even try."

"Why would I try and scare you?"

Harry didn't answer. He only stared back at the two different coloured eyes in determination. He hadn't run away from the terrible Dursleys to get picked on by some random stranger. The two sets of eyes stared at each other until the strange silver and purple eyes softened.

"A kid like you should be at home in bed."

Harry puffed out his cheeks and muttered,"I don't have a home to go to."

The mysterious person didn't answer, but Harry watched as the eyes got closer. When, they got to the age of the light they paused. "Would you like to come home with me?"

" I was taught to never listen to a stranger," Harry snapped.

"Ah, well you were probably taught never to talk to one either."

With this the person that had been hiding in the dark stepped into the light. The person was a averaged sized young lady who looked like her early twenties. She had night black hair, and pale skin. She wore a shirt, and a leather jacket. Her trousers were ripped and they were a faded black. She had on boots, which were also black. The thing though that caught his attention was the necklace around her neck.

It was a silver dragon, and it had two gems in its eyes. The strange thing was that the eyes were the same colour as the girl's.

Harry took all this in and then asked,"Who are you?"

The woman grinned and then bowed to the boy sitting on the ground. " My name dear child is Bella Blackblood, and I am quite glad to meet you, Mister Potter."

. . .

I know this is a pretty short chapter. The others will be longer, but I was kinda rushed through this one. I will update soon though. Until then bare with me! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

Harry gasped and looked at Bella Blackblood with a shocked face. This stranger knew who he was, which was kinda creepy. He gluped and muttered," H-how do you know my last name?"

Grinning, Bella said," I don't think that there isn't a single person in the wizarding world who does not know your name, Mister Potter."

Those young green eyes blinked and the young Potter asked," What do you mean?"

Narrowing those different coloured eyes Bella stood there and stared hard at Harry. The young boy met those strange eyes with determination. Usually, Harry didn't act like this. The Dursleys usually wanted him to keep his head down and be a polite little boy. Well, he wasn't with the Dursleys no more. He was away from them, and he was the boss of himself.

" They didn't tell you shit," Bella whispered, her voice sounding in disbelief. She shook her head and took a step back. Harry tilted his head and looked at Bella in confusion. Bella looked down at the little boy in sadness and sighed. " I can't believe they would keep all that from you. They would make you go into that blind."

Harry didn't know what she was talking about, his mind was on something else. A word that Bella had uttered. So, like any child that didn't know what he was saying Harry asked the question, his tone as innocent as a baby's. " What dose shit mean?"

The young female paled, and she gave Harry a sheepish smile. "Oops. Forgot that little kids like to repeat everything that they hear.

Tightening his tiny hands, Harry demanded," What dose shit mean?"

" I actually think we have a bigger problem than what a word means," Bella stated, her voice full of amusement. Harry only blinked those big eyes at him. Grinning, Bella said," Where are you going to go."

Harry puffed out his chest and stated, proudly," I'm going to be a bum!"

" It is sad how proudly you say that, old boy," Bella said, her eyebrows twitching.

"Well," Harry began, " Uncle Vernon said that my father was a bum, so I decided that I want to be just like him."

Bella's face fell a little bit, but she quickly gave the boy a smile. " Good intentions, even if you don't know what they mean."

" You need to start making sense," Harry grumbled, his cheeks puffing out. " I don't understand what your saying."

Bella leaned down and picked up Harry off the ground. The young boy gasped out in shock, and fought to get out of her grip, but Bella only tightened her hold on him. Harry raised his head and glared at Bella. The woman only grinned down at the boy, and said," I don't think so. You need a bath and a good meal."

Harry only stiffened and he snapped," I'm not going to go with you. I can live by myself, I don't need you."

Bella only let out a laugh, and whispered," Close your eyes, young one."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth. He knew that he was too weak to do anything at all, and he also knew that he couldn't fight off Bella anyway. So, sighing in defeat he closed his eyes and waited.

Suddenly, Harry felt weightless. The wind was blowing through his already messy black hair, and making his face cold. Cracking open his eyes, Harry gasped as a cloud flew past him. He looked up and saw that Bella was looking down at him with glowing eyes. Hearing something making a flapping noise, Harry turned to look beside him. A black wing was spread out, and letting them glide through the air. The eight year old looked on the other side and saw that an another wing was spread out as well.

" Your an angel," whispered Harry, his voice full of awe. Bella let out a laugh and she said," Not quite."

Harry, of course, was busy looking down. The city glowed with like stars, Harry could see the tall buildings, and the lights from them. He could see the cars and glowing. He let out a giggle. This was amazing of course. It was almost like...

"Magic," whispered Harry, his eyes glued to the city below.

Bella heard him though. She let out a chuckle and stated," That is because it is magic."

Harry looked up at Bella, as she was flapping her wings, and stated," But magic dose not exist."

"That was a lie, Harry. Magic is in every natural thing in this world. It is in the ground that you step on. It is in the wood that makes up the trees. It is the very air you breath. How else do you think I grew wings?"

Harry stayed silent and thought all this through. Finally, he whispered," So, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia lied to me?"

" I'm afraid so, little Harbear," Bella said, her tone soft; however if one looked at her eyes they blazed in fury.

The two stayed silent for a while before Bella spoke. " We have almost reached home."

"Do you live by yourself?" Bella barely heard him, his voice was so low. The young lady decided that Harry was getting tired.

" No," she muttered, her arms tightening around the boy's waist and getting him closer to him. " I live with many others. They are my pack, my family."

Harry stirred a little, but he asked," Are there kids my age?"

Snorting, Bella said, her voice full of humour. " No. But don't feel bad about it. Most of them act like children themselves, me included."

Harry wiggled around a little bit, and looked at Bella. "How come you were at the park?"

Raising an eyebrow, Bella said," I was traveling back home from a job. I just stumbled across you by accident. I don't regret it though."

" What is your job?"  
" I do many things," Bella explained. " People send me request to do things for them, and when I get the job done they pay me."

Harry nodded and stated," That's good then. At least your helping people."

Bella didn't say anything, but the softness in her eyes showed what she thought of the statement. The dark haired woman tilted her wings, and soon she and her precious cargo were gliding to the ground slowly. Harry wiggled around a little bit, his green eyes widening when he figured out they were getting closer to the ground.

" Hold still," Bella scolded him softly. " Your going to make me drop you."

Slowly, they landed and Bella kept a tight grip on Harry. The young boy looked around and saw a giant house in the distance. " Who lives there?"

" Me and the pack do."

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Then, he opened them. " Wolves belong in packs though. At least, thats what they taught me in school."

" That's true," Bella said, nodding her head. " My family and I call each other pack. It's something that we do."

Harry stayed quiet though, his eyes glued to the giant house that they were approaching. They walked through a fence, and Bella shouted out to someone.

" GRACIE!"

A window opened, which caused Harry to raise his head. " WELCOME BACK HOME, BELLA!"

" IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK! LISTEN, I NEED YOU TO COOK SOMETHING TO EAT. I'M BRINGING A NEW PACKMEMBER!"

A gasp came out of the window, and it was slammed shut. There was muffled shouting, and lights began to turn on in the house. The shouting got louder until finally there was silence. Both Bella and Harry tilted their heads in confusion. Suddenly, the front door opened and two figures walked out. They were both males.

" A new packmate," grunted one them. Harry narrowed his eyes and tried to focus on him. He had dark hair, and purple eyes. He was a little shorter than the other male, but something was strange about this one. The purple eyed male grunted out again," How come me and Jerry weren't infomed?"

Bella replied," Because, I just made this arrangment a couple of minutes ago."

Harry spoke, his eyes glued to the male with purple eyes. " You have pretty eyes!"

Those _pretty_ eyes flashed down to Harry, and widened in shock. " A child, Alpha?"

The other male, which Harry looked at him, and let out a annoyed growl. His glasses were too dirty to see what this male looked like. Bella looked down and muttered," Your eye sight is going to need fixing up."

Harry looked back and asked," Are you going to get me new glasses?"

" No," Bella said, automatically. " I'm going to make sure that you don't need glasses at all."

" Really," breathed out, Harry feeling excitement. That would mean no one would ever make fun of him wearing glasses again! Bella put Harry in one arm and placed the boy on her hip. She pointed to the male with purple eyes and spoke.

" That one is Ben. He is the third-in-command of the pack. The other male that you can't see is Jerry, who is the second-in-command. In other words when I'm not around Jerry and Ben take care of the pack. If Jerry isn't around when I'm not either than Ben is in charge. So, make sure that you give them a lot of respect."

Harry nodded and looked back at the one Bella called Ben. The other male, Jerry, finally spoke. " I'm going to guess that this is the reason that you are here late."

" Yep," Bella stated. " He needs a bath and some food in him. He's last caretakers were not very nice..."

Both males stiffened and looked at the boy. Jerry asked," What's his name?"

" A name that will get us in a lot of trouble," Bella said, softly. " He's name is Harry Potter."

With this Bella walked inside the house. The two males quickly followed. As soon as they reached inside the house, Harry's mouth watered. There was food in the house, and it smelled good. Bella grinned and said," Smells like Gracie made some soup tonight. You'll need it to warm you up from the flight."

" Smells yummy," Harry muttered. Bella chuckled and lowered Harry to the ground. When, Harry's feet touched the ground he looked around. They had walked into a living room. It was huge. There was a large couch, and a love sit. A couple of recliners around as well. Big fluffy pillows covered parts of the floor. There was a large bookcase against one of the walls, and a record player in the corner. A giant painting was behind the couch of a black horse. What seemed shocking was that the horse seemed to be moving. There was three doorways in the living room. One was not far from the front door, and another was on the opposite side of the room. The other was a couple feet from that door.

Bella gave Harry a gentle shove to get his attention and walked into the door closest to them. It turned into a long hallway, which had many pictures in it. Harry had his mouth wide open as they all seemed to move, and greet Bella. " How's that possible?"

" Magic like I told you," Bella said, over her shoulder. They walked to the end of the hallway, and into a dining room. There was a really long table, which was black. There was some fancy chairs that had red on them. Everyone of them had someone in it, and those someones all looked at Harry as him and Bella walked into the room.

A person with white hair, and light blue eyes looked at Harry. " I'm guessing that this is our new packmate."

" Smart as ever, Kory."

The white haired male grinned at Harry and turned back around. A female with golden hair leaped out of her seat and ran to Harry. The boy stiffened and tried to get out of the grip, but the girl was strong. She squealed and shouted," He's the most adorable thing I have ever laid my eyes upon! I could just eat him!"

" No!" shouted Harry, wiggling. " Don't eat me, I won't taste good!"

Everyone froze at the shouted statement. Harry looked around and scowled at Bella. She suddenly began to roar with laughter. The rest of the people in the room did. Harry looked around at each of them, and was confused. He was just trying to make this person not eat him, and they were laughing!

Finally, the laughter died down. Bella grinned at Harry and pointed at the female holding him. " That's Ami. I promise you, Harbear, she won't eat you."

Puffing out his cheeks, Harry asked," Do you promise promise?"

Bella put her right hand on her heart and bowed. " I promise, promise."

Ami giggled and put Harry down. " I'm sorry, I put you down like that."

Harry turned to look at Ami and gasped. She had golden hair, and sky blue eyes. She was beautiful. Harry had to stammper for a second, and than he spoke softly. " You're very pretty."

Ami grinned and smiled. " Thank you."

Bella leaned down and grabbed Harry. " You, my dear friend are too small for a eight year old. I need to put some meat on your bones, and some fat in your belly."

Harry only looked at each person they passed on the way to head of the table. Bella sat Harry down and grabbed the bowl of soup that was right in front of him. She pushed it to Harry and gave him a spoon. She grinned to him, and said," Nothing feels as good as chicken soup sliding down your throat on a cold night."

Harry looked at the bowl and figeted for a second. " What's wrong?" Bella asked, her eyes narrowing. Harry winced and looked up at Bella.

" Your not going to take it away from me are you?"

" Of course not, Harbear," Bella said, her voice softening. " This is your food, and it would be cruel to me to take it away from you."

Harry gripped the spoon and slowly dipped it into the soup. Bella watched as he slowly put the soup full spoon into his mouth. Green eyes glowed in happiness and Harry began to devour his food. Bella put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said," Don't eat so fast, you will get yourself sick."

Harry nodded and continued to eat the food, only slower this time. Grinning, Bella looked around at her pack. " I should introduce you to the pack."

Harry raised his head and grinned. Bella pointed to the male that she had called Ben. " Like I said before that one's name is Ben. He's a grouch, but he really does not mean anything by it. He was born with a frown on his face." Ben glared at Bella and looked away. The young lady grinned and pointed to a red head, with dark brown eyes. He was taller than Ben, and more muscular.

" That one is Jerry. The second in command. You've already met Ami. The one with the black hair, and one red eye is Caleb. The one with the white hair and blue eyes is Kory. That one sitting beside Ami with light brown hair, and dark green eyes is Jake. That leaves Yuu, the one sitting beside Caleb, with green eyes and black hair. Oh, and don't forget Gracie who is still in the kitchen."

Harry looked at each one and grinned. " My name is Harry Potter! It's nice to meet you."

Each one looked at Harry in shock. Then, slowly they all grinned and said hello to their newest member. Harry finished his bowl and yawned. Bella sighed and said," I was going to give you a bath, but I think you would fall asleep on me."

Bella picked Harry up and carried him down the hallway again. She took him to the living room to another door, and there was a couple of stairs. They climbed it and walked down another hallway. There was a staircase, but Bella stopped. She looked at Harry and said," Do you want a bedroom to yourself. I'm sure that one of the packmembers, including myself, that I'm willing to share a bed."

Harry twitched and he muttered," I'm going to have a bed to myself? Really?"

Bella grinned and kept on walking up the stairs. " We've just built in this new room. I think that you are going to love it. It's at the very top."

They walked up another flight of stairs, and came to another hallway. Bella walked down to the edge of the hallway, and came to a painting. This whole painting covered the whole end of the hall. What was confusing was that the painting was one of stairs. Bella grinned and asked," Do you know what this is?"

" Magic?"  
Bella nodded and _stepped_ into the painting. Harry and Bella was suddenly on a staircase. Harry looked behind them,and saw the hallway. Only this looked like the hallway they just came from. " Cool," breathed Harry, his eyes wide. Chuckling, Bella walked up the stairs. Soon, they came to a hallway with a black door. Harry turned to look at the door. Bella opened it, and Harry wiggled out of Bella's arms. He ran inside, and smiled.

This was his room, and he loved it. It was bigger than the Dursleys living room. There was a giant bed, and a huge bookshelf. A radio was on the desk, with a stack of blank paper. There was a giant window, which had a balcony.

Bella watched the boy move around and smiled. "Once you settle in then we'll have something for you so you can decorate it."

Harry nodded and then yawned. Bella paled, as she had forgotten to get the boy some sleepware. A poke on the shoulder, and she looked to see Jake handing him some clothes. Grinning, she grabbed them and walked to Harry. " Come on, Harbear. Time to get you in bed."

. . . . . . . .

Bella walked into the living room. The pack was all sitting around, but there was one recliner that they didn't touch. The young female walked to it, and all but fell onto it. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. " Alright, let's get it over with."

Ben grunted out," I wouldn't mind the boy being here, Alpha. The only thing is that he is Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore will be after us."

Ami growled and snapped," Well, let the old coot come. We can handle him, after all you saw that hand print on his cheek."

" He speaks younger than he is. His last caretakers didn't teach him much, and the teachers that he has had haven't seemed to pay him much attention," Kory stated.

Bella nodded and spoke, her voice was soft, but her eyes spoke volumes. " We will need to get Harry onto a strict education course. He will also need to learn a little Pureblood traditions. In our line of work he will need it. Also, as for Dumbledore we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Something tells me that they haven't checked on him for now they won't for a while. The only time they'll come to do anything for him is when he turns eleven."

Jerry spoke, his voice full of wonder. " I don't mind having him, Bella. However, the thing is keeping him will cost us a lot."

" Nothing that we haven't dealt with before," Bella said, her different coloured eyes looking at Jerry. She sighed and leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees. " Listen, we all had fucked up childhoods. We have the chance to make sure that someone else does not have what we had. Sure his life isn't going to be easy, but at least we'll be there for them. Helping him along the way. It is something that never happened for us before, and we should give the boy everything we can."

" Hell," Caleb said, smirking," he's going to have a twisted childhood."

Gracie, the girl that had cooked the soup, had dark hair and amber eyes said," One twisted personality."

Bella grinned and said," So, we now have a new Blackblood. Harry Potter is joining our ranks. Ooh, I can just imagine what Dumbledore will look like when he finds out."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this isn't a chapter. Sorry for people who wished this was. I just wanted to show a preview of what Harry and Draco's relationship would be like. If you don't want to read this I can completely understand, but this is a little experiment that I wanted to do. However, if you like it then awesome. If not share what you don't like about it, and I will try and fix it. I don't want my reader to be disappointed in me. That would suck. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or anything. I only own the Blackbloods, who I promise will have more character build than Stealing More Than Gold. P.S. This is probably set in the 5th book.

 _My Little Preview._

Harry's green eyes glowed in the dim lights, as he stared at Draco. " You have the statement that curiosity killed the cat, haven't you little _Dragon_?"

The blonde could only tremble at the tone. Harry could have been purring when he whispered the pet name for the blonde. It made the Malfoy hard, and muscles melt. He could have been a pile of goo, but he fought against it. He had come for something important, and he wasn't going to get distracted. No matter how the black haired male looked, even though he looked absolutely edible.

So, fighting past his lust Draco muttered out," I came to ask a favor, not to joke around."

Harry's grin almost caused the blonde to cum in his pants. Was it possible for one man to be this...this...this _sexy._ There the dark haired male stood. In a shower, water dripping down his muscles. Droplets glided down his abes, rubbing against his body in ways Draco could only dream of. That thick black hair hung low in Harry's face, and covered his eyes a little, letting them have that magical glow. The dim lights made his light tan skin gleam, and tattoos stand out. The panther on his arm snarled at an unseen enemy, and the snake on his neck seemed to glow with it's silvery colour. Draco's own silver eyes noticed something that he hadn't known existed. On his thigh was a dragon, that was a white gold, and had silver eyes.

" Ahhh," muttered Harry, his voice sounding amused. " I see you noticed my newest marking. A gold white dragon with silver eyes. Sounds familiar does it not?"

Shaking his head, Draco couldn't find any words. Bowing his head, the Slytherin tried to calm the many emotions that were swirling in his head. How was it possible for one person to make him feel like this. He suddenly regretted not letting Pansy and Blaise come with him. He knew his weakness when it came to this dark Blackblood, but he had wanted to come by himself. How was he to know that he would be so vulnerable, and weak to the call of him.

A hand gripped his chin out of nowhere, and caused him to raise his face. Panicking Draco closed his eyes. If he saw them smoldering green eyes up close, then he would lose it. He would lose that small thread of control that he had and he would not be responsible for his actions. Yet, he couldn't fight the whimper that escaped his mouth when he felt hot breath tickle his ear, and he heard that voice that made him think of melted chocolate.

" Look at you," Harry purred, a hand coming up and gripping Draco's hair. " Fighting yourself not to give in. It's admirable."

Draco's breathing became harder, and he swallowed. Then, he breathed out, " I really did come here for buisness Harry."

Lips brushed right below Draco's ears, causing him to gasp. His hands flew out and grabbed naked flesh. " Hmmm," breathed Harry, his hot breath tickling the blonde's neck. " Then, tell me what you came for, _Little Dragon_. If you truly mean to do buisness."

Taking a shuddering breath, Draco whispered," How can I if you got me in this position?"

A chuckle rumbled in Harry's chest, and the Blackblood stated," I can assure you, lovely, that this position is the perfect to talk in. We can talk about many things. Such as this _buisness_ that you want to talk about. Or we can talk about something else. We can talk about how you can lick each droplet of water that slides down my body until you get to my cock, my cock that is so hard for you right now. Or we can talk about how I would lay you on the softest rug in front of the fire, as the flames leave flickerings all over our dirty, sweaty bodies. My favorite thing to talk about though would be how I would take you like the filthy animal I was raised to be, taking you so _roughly,_ so _sweetly,_ enough that your silver eyes would be cloudy in lust, and drool would be coming out of the corner of your mouth. Right before we reach the top I would tempt that tongue out of that mouth and molest it with my own. Have you ever let your tongue twist and love another's, Draco? It's the most amazing feeling right before ecstacy."

 _Oh, sweet Merlin,_ thought Draco, who was panting like he had run a marathon. _Someone save me from this god, this beautiful nightmare. I want it. I want everything he said, and the things that he didn't say. Oh, dear Merlin_ _ **give it to me.**_

" I can tell you agree, Draco," whispered Harry, his tone lowering. Something wet touched Draco's ear, and licked the edge of it. Goosebumps erupted on pale skin and the hitch of breath escaped the Malfoy heir. " No one is here. You can't get embarassed."

Draco opened his silver eyes and gazed at Harry with lust filled eyes. The blonde smirked and moved his hands to grip that raven black hair. Harry's eyes lite up lighter, and then went back to their mysterious glow. He leaned forward and traced the other boy's lips with his tongue. Once, he was done, Draco looked at Harry's eyes and asked," Would you give me all that? I was raised to believe that making promises would be like selling your sould to a demon."

" Hasn't anyone told you, Draco? I am already a demon."

Draco let out a hum and tangled his fingers into Harry's head. " Is that so? Does that mean you will eat my soul, once you take me?"

Harry slowly lowered himself, and began to unbutton Draco's shirt. " I'm afraid, _Little Dragon,_ that I am to starve. To live without seeing you..." A kiss was pressed into Draco's collarbone. " Without tasteing your flesh..." A tongue flicked across a nipple. " To go on without taking you for my own..." A hand disappearing into the folds of Draco's shirt, and lowering to grip his ass. " I couldn't stand it."

Looking down, Draco whispered," It sounds like you wouldn't be able to live without me..."

Harry looked up, with his green eyes and smiled. " Sound more confident, Draco. You hold the heart of a Blackblood in your palm. Few people can say that they have that."

...

Okay. So, what do you think? Bad not, bad? I'm loving it and I feel that you should at least like it a little bit too. To you know, make me feel better. Anyway, what do you think. I hope I didn't give anything away. Or maybe I meant too? Probably not. Anyway enjoy, and hopefully I should be able to post a new chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter. Okay so this chapter is for two years that Harry had grown up with the Blackbloods, and to where he gets his letter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Harry stood there his green eyes locked on his target. A red head was walking past him, oblivious to the young boy stalking him in the trees. Harry tensed his muscles and curled his lips, like the Blackbloods did when they fought, and leaped at Jerry, the second-in-command. The red head let out a shout of shock and froze. Harry had collided with his head, and had gotten a tight grip on his fire red hair.

Fixing himself so that his feet where on Jerry's broad shoulders, and hands tangled in red hair, Harry bended over Jerry's head and met his brown eyes. He gave a smirk and stated,"I got you good!"

Jerry scroffed and said,"More like I let you jump on me. You've forgotten that I have many years of experince compared to you."

Harry scowled, which he had prefected with Ben, and leaped off his second-in-command. He landed with the grace of a cat. Harry Potter was now nine years old, and he was growing gracefully. He was still short, which annoyed him to no end, but Gracie had assured him that he would probably hit a growth spurt when he reached the age of fifthteen. Harry's body was no longer skinny, and was full of lean muscles. His eyes had darkened into a emerald green. His black hair had changed from being dull and tangled into something that was as glossy like a raven's feather. His skin had a light tan to it, but it never seemed to grow any darker.

Jerry looked down at the little nine year old. They had filled the boy in as much as they could about magic. Harry had been shocked at first, hidding in his room for the first couple of days, but he came out and took it all in stride. He had announced that it didn't matter that he was the Boy-Who-Lived, which Ami had stated was a mouth full, he was still Harry Potter, a boy that had a right to live life like a normal wizard.

To say the least he didn't come close to having a normal childhood. Bella had given him a couple of months to grow use to the Blackbloods and their living ways. However, as soon as he was comfortable Bella began to start his education again. She and the pack decided to teach him book smarts and street smarts. Harry was now reading books beyond his level, and brewing potions that even a Potions Master would be uneasy doing. True those books that he read were illegal in some countries and the potions that he brew would have thrown him into Azkaban.

Harry's additude had changed as well. He could sweet talk like no other. Everyone that the pack had brought over had fallen in love with the boy. Of course, Harry wore stuff that didn't let people know he was the missing Boy-Who-Lived. The boy had a sort of sarcastic additude, which most of the time he didn't mean anything by it, but it made half the things he said seem a lot darker then they should have been.

"If I remember correctly, I think it was Jake who taught me, whcih he was your apprentice at the time, that you told him that experince isn't everything. I've been practicing being quiter then a mouse. I know youd didn't hear me, for the simple fact that out of all the pack only Bella, Ben, Gracie, and Ami would have heard me up in the trees. Now if I was trying to use the distance to hide from you, you would have spotted me in an instance. You rely on sight not hearing."

Jerry raised an eyebrow, and stated,"Well, at least we know you listen."

Harry grinned at Jerry and said,"It's the least I can do. After all the whole pack is spending so much of their time teaching me everything, that the best I can do is take everything to heart."

"Your one of the pack," Jerry said, he started to walk. "We all love you and want you to have the best possible future."

Harry walked beside Jerry for a while, and whispered,"Yuu told me that you are going on a mission."

Jerry nodded and said," Yes, all the commands have buisness to conduct with someone very important."

Harry looked at Jerry and said,"My birthday is in two days. I'll be turning ten."

The second-in-command winced and muttered,"You make me feel old."

Snorting, Harry said,"I know that you are going to go talk to Albus Dumbledore. I've read the Daily Prophet with you guys each morning. I know that the wizarding world is turning upside down looking for me."

"That's why we need to go," said a joking voice. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Bella and Ben walking toward them. When, the Alpha was close to Harry she nudged him and said,"We've got to tell him that you are safe, and where he can send that freaking letter to."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked up at the sky. The wind was blowing lightly, and rain clouds were starting to fill the sky. "I have told you before I have no wish going to that school, so everyone can gawk at me. I want to stay with my famliy."

Sighing, Bella stated,"We want you to have a proper education, Harbear. None of the Blackbloods were given such an oppurtunity. You should be glad to go."

Harry lowered his gaze and muttered,"I know, but still."

Violet eyes gazed at Harry for a little bit, and Ben stated,"If they want to gawk and be stupid let them. At least you'll be at the top of your class their."

Harry smirked at Ben, which the commands knew that there was no heart in it. The boy spoke. "Let's not forget that they are all expecting me to be in Gryffindor. I know that I will either go to Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Bella snorted and said,"If you had stayed with the Dursleys there is no doubt that you would have been sorted into Gryffindor. Someone would have saved you from those fat asses, and told you how Slytherin is bad and how no one good comes from their."

"One of the drawbacks from Voldemort," Harry muttered," He left the next generation with a lot of work to prove themselves."

Ben grunted out,"We need to leave, Alpha. I hate being caught in rain."

"What don't you hate," Jerry shot to the other, meschief glowing in his eyes. Ben shot the male a dark glare and settled his cold gaze on the youngest. "We'll be back before your birthday. I don't have it in me to listen to you complain because we didn't make it."

Harry beamed at the grouch. That was just Ben's way of telling Harry that they would hurry. Bella nodded and muttered,"I need to talk to Harry for a little bit. You two go on ahead."

Jerry turned to Ben and gave the dark haired male a mighty push. Ben's eyes widened a little, and he fell to the ground with a thump. Jerry winked at Harry and bolted away from them. Harry's green eyes watched as Ben slowly got up from the ground and nodded to Bella. Then, the third-in-command was gone in a flash. Both Harry and Bella stood there for a second. Then, a shout of pain echoed through the air.

Bella smirked and looked down at Harry. "Listen, Harbear. I know that you don't want to go to Hogwarts, but it is a must. A proper education is needed, and I know that you will enjoy it there. You will actually be hanging out with children your age, who knows you might even get a girlfriend."

Harry raised an eyebrow and stated,"I don't need a girlfriend. I already have Gracie and Ami falling at my feet."

"Ooooh," Bella said, her eyes glowing with amusement. "Are you telling me you don't need to try to get women?"

"Don't change the subject,"Harry stated," but yes. I don't need to try to get the women to fall at my feet."

Bella smiled and put her hand on Harry's head. "We'll talk more about it when I return. Stay safe and listen to the others."

Harry leaned his head into Alpha's hand and then looked up at her. "Be safe, Bella. I'll try to keep the pack calm while your away."

"You better," Bella said, glancing at where the pack house was. "I don't want to have to rebuild another wall."

With this the Alpha was gone. Harry looked at the place where she had suddenly disappeared. Sighing, the dark haired boy turned and walked back to the house. The wind was blowing roughly, causing Harry to shiver. He looked up and saw that the dark clouds were gathering. Looked like it would storm, rather then just rain. With that in mind, Harry ran to the house.

Bursting through the door, Harry walked to the living room. The rest of the pack was there talking amonst themselves. Gracie was the first to notice the young boy walking into the living room. She grinned and shouted,"Hey Harbear!"

Harry smiled and walked to the female. He had bonded with the dark haired woman early on living with the Blackbloods. One would go as far as to say that the two were best friends, even if Harry was a lot younger than Gracie. When, Harry got close enough, Gracie grabbed a huge pillow from underneath Jake, who growled in annoyance, and patted it. Harry flopped down and shot Jake a smirk, when the older Blackblood gave the boy a nasty look.

Caleb looked at Harry lazily, and asked,"Did you watch the commands leave?"

Harry nodded and muttered,"Yeah. Ben was grouching about how he didn't want to be caught up in the rain."

Gracie snorted and said,"Of course he is! When Ben isn't grouching you know that something has to be wrong."

Kory sat up, which he had been leaning on Ami," I don't want to hear it from you. I remember you complaining all the time back when you were his apprentice. I swear you were a freaking mini of Ben."

Gracie swished her hair around and ignored Kory. She glanced at Harry and stated,"You know I can't believe in a year from now that you are going to be attending Hogwarts. It is not going to be the same without you being around."

Jake nudged him and stated," Yeah, whose going to help me prank Yuu when he's acting like a jerk."

Yuu, who was laying in front of the newly installed fireplace, which Bella decided she wanted when she had to rebuild the wall, sat up and glared at Jake. "Just wait when Harbear isn't here. I'm going to give you the ass kicking of your fucking life, and you won't have a small ball of cuteness following you."

Harry raised an eyebrow and said,"You do know I can still send him pranks through owl right, Yuu. We won't let you beat our asses just yet."

Yuu scowled at Harry and laid back down. Harry grinned at Yuu and looked away. He knew that Yuu was just joking. The pranks that Jake and him pulled on the Blackblood were never bad, just misplacing things and telling false lies. No, the real pranks were for the clients that came to the house, which were few, and Bella didn't like them. The Alpha was always proud of Harry when he got them to leave quickly. In fact the whole pack was half the time.

Harry's green eyes looked over each person he know called his family. He suddenly felt something he never felt before. He felt helplessness. He felt sadness. Harry had just gotten his new family, and now in a year he would have to leave them. His eyes watered up and he let out a sob, without realising it.

The whole pack stiffened and suddenly they were all looking at Harry in concern. Gracie wrapped her arm around Harry, and Jake leaned against him. Ami came out of nowhere and grabbed Harry's hand. Slowly, the whole pack circled Harry and waited for him to stop crying. Harry sobbed for a second and whispered,"I don't want to leave you guys. I just found my famliy. I don't want to leave it so soon."

That whole day Harry sulked for a little bit, and the pack fell asleep around him. The next day Harry was practicing potions, and how to speak German. Jake loved the country so he loved the language. He had decided to teach it to him. Ami had promised Harry that when he was done learning German that she would teach him Japanese. The pack kept him busy, and they didn't hear from the commands the whole day.

. . . . . . .

Harry sat up in bed, feeling tense. He looked around the room and at his desk sat Bella Blackblood. The female looked tired and filthy, but she looked pleased with herself. She grinned at Harry and whispered,"Happy Birthday, Harbear."

Harry looked at the clock that was hanging on his wall and smiled. It was midnight, on the dot. He leaped out of bed and hugged Bella as tight as he could. The Alpha returned the hug. He leaned back and whispered,"I guess I'm going to Hogwarts, huh?"

"When you reach the age eleven, you will get your letter," Bella said, nodding slowly. "You will go to Hogwarts, and you will learn. I can assure you though, that this is not what Albus Dumbledore had planned for you Harbear. He had something else planned for you. I could tell that I shattered everything when I stepped into that office."

"Does that mean you will reconsider about me going to Hogwarts," Harry questioned, hope growing up inside him. Bella grinned and said,"Not a fucking chance."

Harry could only blink. Bella smirked and stood up. Harry took a couple steps back and watched as Bella walked out the door. She stopped and looked back at Harry.

"First thing is first. I just want you to get past your first year, Harbear. I want you to experience a normal school life. Secondly, Dumbledore will rebuild his plans. I want to know what the old man is up to. So, I'm mostly sending you off to Hogwarts for the first year to settle my own curiosity."

"At least your honest." Harry suddenly tilted his head thinking. He was suddenly curious what Dumbledore wanted with him too. He sighed and walked to bed. He looked at Bella and said,"I want pancakes for breakfast, with extra bacon."

Bella smiled and said,"All the bacon you want."

. . . . . . . .

Harry's last year with his family soared by and when Harry turned eleven everyone was numb. The pack had tried to throw Harry a huge party, and for a while it worked. However, in the middle of the day they were all sitting in the living room with the window open. Bella was leaning against Jake, a sad look etched on it. The rest of the pack was just there. Harry was standing in front of the window looking for the owl that would carry his letter.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of the bird. He stiffened and said,"It's here."

Bella looked up and sighed. A light brown barn owl floated into the room. It gave a hoot and looked at Harry. It raised one foot, and tied to it was a letter. Harry was quick to untie the letter and nodded to the bird. The owl puffed up almost displeased by his reaction and gave a curt hoot. Then, it turned and flew out the window. Harry stared at the letter and slowly opened it.

He read the letter slowly and said outloud,"I've been accepted to Hogwarts."

He laid the letter down and sighed. Bella stood up and walked to where Harry was. She grabbed the letter and read it. Suddenly it seemed the writing on the paper rearranged itself. Bella's different coloured eyes read the letter quickly and she sighed in annoyance.

"Tomorrow, Harbear someone will be taking you to go get your school supplies."

"What!" Harry demanded, his green eyes blazing. "Why not!"

Bella, however, looked thoughtful. "I can understand, even if I don't like it. We, Blackbloods, are not very welcomed in society. We are freaks of nature to the wizarding world. True we do a lot of things for the magical people, but that does not mean we are welcomed. We don't follow their traditions, and we do not use magic like they do. We do what people don't want to do. Break weddings, ruin a relationship, and kill someone."

"Dumbledore does not want my perfect image to be ruined yet,"Harry whispered. Harry's hands balled up into fist, and the young male snapped," It isn't fair. You are my family. You all are. I want to show you off to other kids and tell them I have the best family ever. I want you to be there when I get my first wand, and I want to be there when I get on that train that will lead me to being away from you forever."

Gracie spoke up,"We will still be able to send you letters, Harry."

Caleb stated,"If Dumbledore does not like that then it can be private visits. You won't go a whole year without hearing from us."

Harry turned and grinned to his family. Then, he looked down at the letter in distain. Bella watched all this and sighed. Life was going to get a lot harder.

. . . . . .

Okay I know there is a lot of cussing in this. I'm sorry. However, the Blackbloods are people who have dirty mouths. Harry will cuss a lot in the story, because he was raised with people who do it all the time and he was never told not to. Yes, Harry will be a little darker then usual. I like a dark Harry for some odd reason. It makes me feel better that he is not entering the world blind and innocent. Also, I was thinking of something. Maybe later on in the story anyone who wants to can ask their favorite Blackblood a question, and they will answer it. Obviously not right now, you barely know them. But maybe in the near future. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

Harry stood in the living room, watching with interest as Bella was discussing the newest request a client had sent in. The pack seemed to love the newest project they had been given. The Alpha had said that the people who sent the letter where _quite desperate._ She had said that the clients were looking for a third person to complete a night of fun. Basically, a threesome. The thing was that the clients were Purebloods, which meant that they were quite picky.

Harry found the whole thing entertaining, but knew that Bella wouldn't have chose this if a random person had sent the request. She had only accepted this one because a Pureblood had sent it, and they paid well. Kory was asking how three people having sex could bring more pleasure. Gracie had laughed and explained how many would find such pleasure. Poor Kory had blushed, while the rest of the Blackbloods.

The green eyed boy didn't really mind the sex jokes and such. As much as he loved the Blackbloods and thought of them as family, they were terrible influences on his poor mind. While he wasn't experinced in sex itself, he knew quite a lot about it. He also knew about a lot of drugs, weather they be Muggle or Wizarding. He knew how to kill a man in five seconds flat (totally for self-defence is what Bella said) and it didn't bother him. He could just imagine what the person who was suppose to take him to Diagon Alley would think of him.

The person was probably someone who expected the sun to be raising behind him, and Harry himself looking like the awe inspiring hero, like most of the wizarding world thought him to be. Giving a smirk, Harry knew that the wizarding world would piss themselves if they actually saw him.

Bella was know yelling that at Ami, who said that she always wanted to be in a threesome and the Purebloods would be perfect to join with. Sighing in fondness at the two, Harry turned and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It was almost time for Harry's guide to appear. He looked at the yelling Alpha and called,"It is almost time, Bella."

Almost automatically two different colored eyes looked at Harry. Bella grinned and said,"Well, we better get ourselves presentable."

It had took awhile for the pack to get use to the fact that they wouldn't be able to take Harry to Diagon Alley, but they got over it. Ben had gotten tired of sulking and tired of watching other people sulk, so he snapped at everyone to get over and to get their asses in gear. Then, he spent a good hour glaring at Harry for all he was worth.

"Who do you think is going to pick me up?" Harry asked, looking thoughtful. He knew that it wouldn't be the Headmaster, but it had to be someone that the old man trusted. Sighing, Harry stood and walked to the front door. He looked at the pack and stated,"I'm going out to get some fresh air."

Bella grinned and waved him off. She then turned to Ben and said, like she was talking about the weather,"It has been awhile since you have had the dirty dirty. You can go and it would save us the trouble finding someone who would want to do it with the BDSM Purebloods."

The look on Ben's face was scary. Instead of looking disgusted, like you would have expected. It look thougthful. His violet eyes glittered with interest and his face was blank. Bella paled and looked at her third-in-command in shock. Chuckling under his breath, Harry walked outside. A warm breeze was blowing through the country side. Harry closed his eyes and felt the air blow across his hair.

Taking a deep breath, Harry ran off into the vast fields that surrounded the house. He knew every inch of the place, and knew his favorite hide outs. Bella said that the pack owned a couple more houses like this around Great Britian, but she decided to stay in this one for Harry's sake. The black haired boy was thankful, but wanted to see the other places that Bella had. When, he had told the Alpha this Bella had grinned and said that they would stay at the horse farm that they owned after Harry's first year at school.

Harry's was drew out of his thoughts when he got to the large stream that past through the Blackbloods land. He grinned and gathered himself. Then, running rather fast Harry leaped over it. Looking back at it; he felt quite proud of himself. Grinning wider, Harry turned and walked through the land that he had known for a while. When, he stopped. He heard the rumbling of a motor.

Stiffening, Harry looked around. There was nothing in sight, but it sounded like the motor was right next to him. Or maybe...Harry jerked his head up to look at what was above him. He froze in place when he saw a flying motorcycle right over his head. Lowering his head, Harry let out a curse and began to run back to the house. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to warn the pack!

The sudden thought that this was the person who was suppose to take him to Diagon Alley crossed his mind, but he quickly rejected the thought. Dumbledore would obviously sent someone who had more class than appear like this! Harry got so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise that a body appeared right in front of him when it was too late.

"Ummpt!" gasped Harry, as the air left his lungs and he fell to the ground with a thunk. He looked up and saw Caleb looking relieved down at him.

"Thank goodness! We thought someone took you for a second!"

Harry scrambled to his feet and said,"Who is that?"

Caleb looked up and sighed. "That is a question you can be sure the Alpha will ask. First thing though was she wanted me to reach you before anyone else did."

With this the Blackblood turned and began to walk back to the house. Harry quickly followed, staying close to Caleb. The Blackblood didn't seem to mind the closeness though, in fact he reached behind him and put his hand on Harry's head, a silent gesture full of love and care.

When they reached the house, Harry spotted the motorcycle parked in the yard. It was a lot larger then one's average bike, but it looked in good condition. Caleb studied the thing and grunted out,"One would think that a wizard wouldn't keep such a thing around."

"Pretty neat though," Harry stated, his eyes roaming over the body of the bike. Caleb chuckled and stopped walking. Suddenly, the front door burst open and Bella stepped out. She looked like someone had told her the best joke in the world. Seeing Harry the Alpha looked over her shoulder and said,"If you could please come out here, Hagrid?"

"I'm comin' I'm comin'. Shouldn't 'ave sucha small house."

Harry watched as a giant man lumbered out of the house. Taking a couple steps back Harry studied the man before him. He was obviously larger then the average human. With unruly hair, and an unruly beard, Harry was kinda in shock of him. However, not wanting to be rude to him the black haired male took a couple steps forward.

"Hello, sir," said Harry, giving a small grin. The man looked at him and gave a bright grin.

"Hello, 'arry! I 'aven't seen you since yea were a baby! You sure grew up to be a 'andsome fellow," shouted the giant man, his dark eyes glowing with excitement.

Harry puffed out his chest and looked at the man in pride. He was proud with how he looked now. He remembered how he once looked, scrawny and not much to look at. Bella looked at his reaction and gestured to the man. "This here is Rubeus Hagrid. He is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts. He is a very kind man, and he is here to take you to Diagon Alley."

Suddenly, reminded that the pack wouldn't be with him caused Harry's happy mode to die. He quickly fought past his sadness and grinned at Hagrid. "I can't wait, Hagrid."

The man beamed at Harry and turned to look at the Blackbloods. "I promise to 'ave him 'ack as soon as possible."

Bella nodded and said,"Thank you."

Gracie poked her head through the door and hissed,"If you hurt our Harbear, Hagrid, the Blackbloods will be after you..." She then let out another cat-like hiss and disappeared back into the house. Harry blinked in confusion and looked at Caleb, who was usually the calmest out of the pack, and gluped at his expression. The Blackblood's one red eye was glowing with amusement.

Harry's emerald green eyes looked at Hagrid. The poor man looked pale and was staring at the door in shock. The last Potter looked at Bella, who was just grinning like nothing had happened. Sighing, Harry walked to Hagrid and grabbed his sleeve. Looking at Bella and shaking his head, Harry tugged on Hagrid's sleeve, causing the man to look down at Harry.

"Come on, Hagrid. I can promise you that the pack is as harmless as kittens. They won't do anything to you."

The man looked at Harry and gave a weak grin. He nodded and whispered,"Yea. Let's go, 'arry."

Bella sighed and looked at Harry. She gave a weak grin and looked at the young male. "Have fun, Harbear."

Harry nodded and asked,"So, how are we getting there?"

Hagrid smiled said,"I was going to ask the Blackbloods if they could Apparate us to Diagon Alley, and they can pick a time to pick us up."

Bella grinned and said,"Of course. Come on, Caleb your here. I'll take Hagrid, and you take the Harbear."

Caleb came forward and grabbed Harry's shoulder. He winked and suddenly, Harry felt like he was being warped around. Suddenly, he found himself right next to Gringotts Banks. He blinked and looked around. He had never been to Diagon Alley, but Bella had explained to him in perfect detail so he felt like he had walked the alleyway. He walked away from Caleb, and looked at his surroundings.

A voice suddenly spoke through Harry's head. _We will be back around three. It is ten in the morning now, and that is five hours. Look around explore. Remember that you have not experienced your world much, enjoy it and love it._

Harry whirled around to look at what was behind him, but saw that Bella nor Caleb was there. Hagrid was standing there looking a little pale, but he was getting his colour back. Harry grinned at the other and said," The Blackbloods would Apparate me throughout the whole house, and got me used to it pretty quick."

The giant man nodded and said,"That's good. I still aven't gotten used to it."

Harry nodded and put his hand in his pocket, grabbing his school list. He pulled it out and asked,"What store is closest to us, Hagrid?"

The man smiled and said," 'Fore you do that, we need to get you money."

Harry shook his head and said,"Bella has already given me enough money for the trip. She said that we would visit my vaults at my own time."

Hagrid looked confused, but nodded. Harry put his hand in his pocket and grabbed the back of money that was in there.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _"Here you go, Harbear. Enough money to get you through the day," Bella said, hanging him a small bag. "Nothing but Galleons. Sorry. Some other time we would have put knuts and sickles in there, but that is not our top concern."_

 _Harry grabbed the small bag and eyed it curiously. "What is your top concern?"_

 _The pack had all sat down for breakfast, and was eating slowly. Ami was able to answer his question. "Our top concern is your key. You should have a key to your vault. We talked to the goblins and our personal friend, Blackfang told us that you should have a key in your possession. However, we have raised you. We know that you don't own a key. So, someone has got to have it."_

 _Ben grunted out, syrup on his chin. "Meaning we think Dumbledore has it."_

 _Harry blinked and sat the bag of money on the table gently, hearing the coins clink. "Really?"_

 _Bella sighed and stated,"We don't want to jump to conclusion. As much as we hate to admit it Dumbledore is a great wizard. He stopped one dark lord, and he gave it his all trying to stop another. However, this time if Voldemort comes back it is not Dumbledore they will look at, but you Harbear. I think that Dumbledore will try and make you see his views, to make another version of him through you."_

 _The young male blinked and he said,"Is that what you think?"_

 _Jerry chuckled and said,"We can only assume, but the main problem is why your key has been taken for so long. Once the world is use to the fact that you have been raised by the Blackblood then we will take you to Diagon Alley and take you to Blackfang. We'll get you sorted out."_

. . . . . . . . . . .

Harry slowly walked into Madam Malkin's Robes. He had gotten his books, cauldron, and potion ingredients. Hagrid said that he had some buisness to attend to at Gringotts. The place had a homey feel to it, and clothes hung everywhere. What caught Harry's attention was a platinum blonde child, who was getting measured. The blonde boy caught the boy gaze, and Harry gasped. He had moltened silver eyes, which was full of curiosity.

"Hello," the boy said. "Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded and said,"Of course. I don't think any other school is worth mentioning in Great Britian."

The blonde nodded and agreeded,"Well that is true. Well, do you know what House, you might be in?"

Feeling amused, Harry smirked and said,"Well that is a very personal question for strangers. After all we are going to be going to school together for seven years."

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but he noticed the glowing amusement in those green eyes. Fighting a smirk, the boy said,"Fine stranger. My name is Draco Malfoy. And your?"

Harry gave a bright grin and bowed. "So, I am meeting the heir of the Ancient House of Malfoy. An honour to even be breathing the same breath as you!"

The boy blushed and looked at Harry in wide eyes. He obviously didn't expect Harry's reaction. "So, you know who I am?"

Harry straightened up from the bow and walked over to where some hats were. There wasn't many, showing that Madam Malkin was just starting making such a peice of clothing. Harry picked a fedora and looked it over with a critical eye.

"Of course, I do. I was raised to treat potential allies with respect, and the Malfoy family has always been kind to my family."

"Oh." Draco Malfoy blinked and watched as the boy put on the fedora. Those silver eyes roamed over the boy. The boy was smaller then Draco, but moved with a certain gracefullness that Draco had never seen before. Those green eyes glowed with hidden emotions, that caused the Malfoy heir to want to learn more.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Draco raised himself higher and said,"So, I told you my name are you not going to tell me yours?"

Harry opened his mouth, when a lady's voice interupted them. "My goodness, I'm sorry dear. I didn't hear you enter my shop."

Harry whirled around, but did not take off the hat. He liked it, in fact is seemed to suit him to a certain extent. Grinning at Madam Malkin Harry said," You are just fine, Madam. I was just talking to my friend here. I am for new robes for Hogwarts."

"Oh, okay deary. Just stand on one of the stools and hold out your arms. We'll get your measurements done and you should have your robes in twenty minutes."

Harry dipped the fedora and said,"Take all the time you need, Madam. I'm in no rush."

With this Harry leaped on a stool and stood there as Madam Malkin began to measure him. He looked at the blonde and said,"Harry Potter is the name by the way, Draco Malfoy."

The blonde whirled around on the stool so fast that he almost fell off of it. He gaped mouth wide open and whispered," You are Harry James Potter."

Harry grabbed the edge of the fedora and dipped it down. "I am."

He heard Madam Malkin gasp, but she didn't stop working. A second later she straightened up and said,"I'm going to go make your robes, my dear boy. Now that is the long part."

 _Of course it is the long part, if your busy gossiping how the Boy-Who-Lived visited your store._

Harry turned to Draco and asked,"Can you please not stare at me like that? I am not an object or anything like that. I'm nothing special."

Draco spluttered for a second and demanded,"How can you say that! No other person has been known to live the killing curse. Yet you as a baby destroyed one of the greatest Dark Lords of our time, and still lived to tell about it."

Harry clucked his tonuge and said,"That might be true, but don't look at me with such awe filled eyes. I normal wizard. As for the first thing you asked of me, I don't know what House I would be in. I would like to be in Gryffindor, after all my parents were in that House. The other one I think I would go into is Slytherin. They say I act like it too much. Does not bother me though. Both Houses would be fine to go into."

Draco could only gape at the boy in front of him in shock. He had expected Harry Potter to be many things, but like this was shocking. Madam Malkin back to the boys and said," Your measurements are done, Mr. Malfoy. They shall be at your manor in the morning."

Draco leaped off the stool and looked at Harry. "Well, Potter, it was enlightening to meet you."

Harry reached out a hand and said,"Maybe next time we talk, you won't be so uncertain to say anything and you shall also not be in awe of my presence. I am only human after all, like I said before."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5

Draco looked at the hand in shocked. Harry Potter stood in front of him with amused eyes, and with a wicked grin. Mentally, shaking his head Draco reached out and gripped the other boy's hands. Harry's smirk widened and he bowed to him.

"It was an honor meeting you, Draco Malfoy."

The blonde blinked and opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the door opening caught both boys' attention. A beautiful woman stepped into the shop, Harry knew automatically that this had to be Lady Malfoy, or Draco's mother. She had cold eyes that scanned the whole shop until they landed on her son. Harry watched curiously as those cold eyes thawed out, and looked upon the blonde child with such warm eyes.

Harry felt something roll around his stomach, and fought past it. While, Harry never knew a mother's warmth, he still had the pack. They were enough, and Harry couldn't ask for more, still the feeling of envy couldn't be fully quenched. Making his face completely blank, Harry watched as the two greet each other.

"Mother," Draco called out, his silver eyes glowing with warmth and excitement. He ran over to her and began to talk to her in a fast pace. Lady Malfoy gave a small grin and nodded at her son. Draco seemed to remember who was in the shop, when he turned to look at Harry. He motioned for Harry to come to where he stood. Sighing, Harry stepped off the stool, and walked to them. He dipped the fedora, and said,"Hello, Madam."

Draco's mother blinked in shock by the greeting, and opened her mouth to say something, but her son beat her to it.

"You do know that you'll have to buy that hat right, Harry?" asked her son.

Narcissa studied the boy who turned to answer her son. He seemed well fed, and moved with confidence. Those dark green eyes that seemed to glow under the shade of the hat, gave the boy a look of mystery. Shaking out of her thoughts, she listened to the boy talk.

"I know. I think I would have bought it anyway. It suits me," the boy said, his voice low but full of amusement.

Rolling his eyes, Draco looked at Narcissa and said,"This is Harry Potter, Mother. Shocking I know. He is nothing like I expected him to be like."

Those cold eyes widened and studied the boy with shock. So, this was the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. He was a lot smaller then she expected, and he didn't have a aloof expression about him. He looked curious, and cautious. As if he was getting himself ready for anything. Sighing, she nodded and said,"I've heard a lot about you, Mister Potter."

The boy nodded and said,"I am not shocked, Madam. I am glad to say that I have heard a lot about you. Many have spoken of your beauty, almost like you were a veela." Harry Potter gave Lady Malfoy a sly grin and stated,"I am pleased to tell you that they were not wrong at all. At least we know where dear Draco here gets the majority of his good looks."

Narcissa could not stop the blush that came across her cheeks. Draco was not in any better condition. Harry fought a smirk as he watched the Malfoys regain their composure.

Clearing her throat, Narcissa replied,"Thank you, Mister Potter."

Then, something came to her mind. It was probably the motherly instincts that had grown in her since she had Draco, but she looked at the boy in concern and asked,"Surely, you are not here alone, Mister Potter."

Harry shook his head and said,"I am not, my lady. I am here in the company of Rubeus Hagrid, by the orders of Albus Dumbledore."

The dark haired male didn't know why he said all that, but he figured that it was because he just wanted to say all that. Maybe he just wanted to complain about the injustice of him not coming to Diagon Alley with his family. He watched with dark green eyes as Narcissa Malfoy raised an eyebrow at his tone. Harry quickly spoke again, before she could ask.

He focued his green eyes to Draco and asked,"Are you going to get your wand next?"

The young blonde beamed and nodded. "Of course."

Harry smiled back and said,"If you want I'll accompany you to Olivander's. We can get out wands together." Harry just wanted to be with someone that he enjoyed being around. Not that Hagrid wasn't unpleasant, in fact Harry had grown fond of the giant man during the short time. However, there was something about the Malfoy heir that made the other curious. Maybe it was those silver eyes.

Shaking himself out of those thoughts, Harry grinned and looked at Draco with eager eyes. The blonde lips twitched and he looked up at his mother. Narcissa Malfoy looked down at her son and melted at the sight. She sighed and nodded. "Of course."

Draco smiled at his mother, and then looked at Harry. He scoffed and looked up at the ceiling. "Looks like I am stuck with you for a little longer, Potter."

Harry clucked his tongue, and said,"A shame for you I'm sure, Mister Malfoy."

With this Harry took a couple steps forward, and nudged Draco fondly. The heir looked confused by the movement, and looked at Harry with those curious silver eyes. Sighing, Harry said,"The family that adopted me is quite affectionate. They show their fondness in many ways, that is just one of them. I didn't mean to offend though."

Draco took all this in and step toward Harry giving him a slight nudge of his own. Harry grinned at the other and looked around the shop. "I'm sure that robes do not take this long," he speculated. His dark green eyes narrowed and he curled his lips. He turned to look at Lady Malfoy and Draco. He gave a quick grin to the two Malfoys and said,"I'm going to see if the robes are done or not. I'll be back quickly."

"By all means do, Mister Potter," Narcissa said, waving her hand. "She should have been done with those robes a while back."

Harry nodded and stepped behind some shelves. As soon he was out of sight of the Purebloods, Harry crouched down. He curled up his lips, and began to crawl toward the back to the store. He looked behind him to make sure that Draco wasn't following him, and slunked to the back of the store. There was a door that was half cracked, that made Harry want to roll his eyes.

He stood up slowly and quitely opened the door. He then slipped inside the room, scowling at what he saw. Cloth hung everywhere along with thread, and needles. He saw in the corner of the room a cloth that was begining to look like a nice looking robe. Harry's attention was caught by the hoot of an owl.

Harry turned and saw that Madam Malkin was putting a letter to an owl's leg. Harry's eyes narrowed and he looked around him for a second. Then, he saw a pile of cloth towering over him. It looked like it was going to fall any second. Grinning, Harry walked over to it quietly, hearing Madam Malkin curse under her breath about how her fingers were not able to do this. Harry fought a snort and quietly pushed the tower of fabric.

It went down quickly, and Harry guessed that there was more in the tower then just fabric because it went down louder then he thought it would. When, it hit the ground Harry whirled around and ducked under a pile of cloth. He peeked through a hole, and saw Madam Malkin whirl around and let out a shriek of shock. She quickly scurried toward the fabrics, and when she went by Harry the black haired child moved.

He quickly stood and walked quickly to the owl. He kept an eye on the witch, who was moving fabrics around muttering to herself. Harry turned and looked at the owl in front of him. It was a great grey owl, and it looked at Harry with curious eyes. Smirking, Harry leaned forward and spoke, softly.

"Hello, great bird. I must ask you to bring that letter to me when she sends you off. I know that you should not go against your master's orders, but I beg for your help. You should know that I mean no ill intend to her. I am just curious, great raptor. Please bring me the letter, and I will treat you with treats great silent killer."

The owl stared at Harry for a second before spreading those great wings, and let out a soft hoot. Harry grinned and bowed, quickly. "Those treats are yours, my dear feathered friend."

With this Harry looked back to the witch and grinned. She was so immersed with those fabrics, that Harry just walked past her silently, and walked to the door. He then turned on his heels and gave the door a knock. The witch straightened up and looked at the door in shock.

Harry gave a shy grin and said,"I am sorry Madam. However, I was just curious about the state of my robes. It is almost time for me to return home, and I know that I can not possibly make it back here just for them."

Madam Malkin gave a grin and nodded. "I'm sorry for the wait, my dear. The robes are done, if you could just wait out front I'll bring them to you."

Harry gave a grin, and left the room. With his back turned Harry felt the grin leave his face and was replaced by a calculating one. He was lost by his thoughts so much he accidentally ran right into Draco. The blonde let out a huff of shock and looked at Harry in curiosity. Harry was smaller then him, but it seemed he had a sort of hidden strength in that tiny body.

Those green eyes blinked and Harry looked at Draco. Then he actions caught up with his thoughts. He gave Draco a weak grin and said,"She'll be right out."

The blonde boy nodded and quickly began to talk about Quidditch. Harry's eyes widened and he talked with Draco about the sport. He wasn't that much of a fan, but he enjoyed watching it all the same. He certainly didn't want to be a player, something that he would have to avoid once he was at school.

Suddenly, Harry stiffened and looked over his shoulders. Draco watched confused by his new friend's behavior. Now, Draco like any boy that had been raised in the wizarding world knew everything there was to know about Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was an idol to many, and to others a legend. Draco had read the books about him going on these crazy adventures, and surviving the impossible. He had once dreamed of being his side kick and going on these adventures with him.

However, looking at him now Draco found himself captivated by the boy. Now, that he had grown up and realised better, Harry probably didn't go on any adventures such as the books told him. Yet, that didn't make them completely false. The books had all talked about how Harry could catch a blind man's attention, and they had been correct. When, Harry had first walked into the robe shop, Draco hadn't been able to look away.

Those dark green eyes didn't let him go for a second, and the way he moved was one that should belong in fairy tales. His voice was always full of amusement, like he found everything that was said in a conversation amusing. He knew that even his own mother had been smittened by the attitude of the Potter. Something told Draco, however, that there was a lot more to Harry then smooth words, and fancy moves. His dark green gem eyes told a different story, and one that Draco craved to learn.

Draco, however, kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to be annoying. So, while his mouth couldn't ask questions, his eyes could study. With that in mind, Draco watched as Harry relaxed his muscles and watched as Madam Malkin scurried over to the dark haired wizard, with a box full of robes. She beamed and handed him the robes. "Now you take care of them deary. You have to wear them all year long now."

Harry grasped the box, and nodded. "Thank you, Madam. How much do I owe you?"

Madam Malkin beamed at the older boy's politeness, and said,"Since you had to wait so much, you will get a discount. I'll only charge you ten galleons, and five sickles."

Harry nodded and dug his hand in his pouch. Draco watched the exchange of money, and felt a shiver of excitement. It was time to get their wands after all! Harry grasped the package, and walked to Draco. "Come one," Harry said, nudging Draco's shoulder. "I bet I'll be the first one to get my wand."

Draco snorted and replied,"Not on your life, Potter."

Harry only gave Draco a sly grin, before running out of the shop quickly. The blonde glanced at his mother, with a pleading look. Narcissa sighed knowing that she would never hear the end of it from Lucius, and nodded. The blonde let out a whoop and ran after his friend. Narcissa didn't even try to hide the fond look that graced her features as she watched her son, act like the child he was.

Harry slowed as he waited for Draco to join him in the alleyway. When, the blonde stood came beside him, the two boys walked side by side. They conversed about many things, going to what wand they would get, to what classes they were looking forward to. When, Harry told Draco that he couldn't wait to do Potions. The blonde beamed at Harry and had stated,"That's great, Harry! You'll love it! In fact, the best professor in the school teaches it too. Severus Snape."

Harry nodded and said,"I have heard of that name. He created the Wolfsbane Potion, correct?"

Draco nodded and began to talk how amazing this Potion Master was. Harry gave a soft grin and listened in silence. However, a soft hoot caught both of the boys' attention. Harry smirked and looked at the Great Grey. The owl was looking at Harry with a smug look on his face. Harry raised an arm, and the owl fluttered down.

Draco leaned close, and asked,"Is this your owl, Harry?"

"No. I don't own such a magnificent creature," Harry replied, petting the owl on his broad head. The owl closed his eyes to the petting, and let out another hoot.

The Malfoy heir quickly asked,"Is it your family's owl?"

Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye and grinned. "Not at all. This owl is used strictly for business, Draco. Secret business, I hope you don't mind."

Draco didn't say anything. Suddenly, he thought back to when Harry had returned to him and his mother in the robe shop. His green eyes had looked thoughtful, and he seemed distant. Plus, he had seemed tense, no matter how well he hide it. The blonde leaned forward and hissed,"That is Madam Malkin's owl!"

Harry looked a little shocked that his new friend had figured it out so quickly. The ravened haired boy nodded and muttered,"She was taking too long. She is professional, and if she had to give a letter she would have normally told someone that they would have to wait a little bit. However, for me she had to have the letter sent while I was still in the store. It only raised my curiosity. I mean her no harm, the only thing that is causing my actions is curiosity."

Draco didn't lose the shocked expression on her face, but he nodded all the same. Harry looked back to the owl on his arm, and whispered,"Can I glance at the letter you have on you, my dear friend?"

The owl hooted and raised one leg. Harry quickly raised his arm, that wasn't holding the owl, and untied the letter. The owl quickly moved to Harry's shoulder and got comfortable.

Silver eyes watched Harry read the letter. The boy kept his calm face, but those green eyes could not stop the anger from showing. Harry looked at Draco and gave him a strained grin. "Nothing more then a letter to old friends, Draco. Looked like I was worried over nothing."

With this, Harry swiftly tied the letter to the Great Grey's leg and petted it one more time. "You should not make your master angry, great bird. Do her bidding, and when it is done find me. I shall give you your reward that I promised you."

The owl only looked at Harry with those yellow eyes, which seemed sad for a second. Then it let out a hoot. It spread it wings, and flew off. Harry watched it and looked at Draco. "As much fun as I am having with you, do you know the location of your mother?"

Draco gave a smirk and said,"Mother knows I'm with you, so it is alright. After all who wants to be alone when they are getting their first wand?"

Harry couldn't help the smile that grew on his face and he nodded to the other. Draco smiled back and continued walking to Olivander's. Soon the two boys were standing in front of the ancient wand shop.

Harry hesitated and stated,"We better wait on your mother. You are her son after all, she probably wants to see you to see you get your first wand."

Sighing, Draco nodded and said,"Your probably right. Wait here I'll be back and I'll get her."

Harry walked to the building and leaned against it. "I'm not going anywhere."

Draco smiled and ran off looking for his mother. Harry watched him go and sighed. His thoughts automatically went to the letter. For a second, Harry wished that he was a Blood. Simply because they released their anger when their eyes glowed for a second and their teeth sharpened into fangs.

 _Dear Dumbledore,_

 _The boy was present in the shop today without Hagrid. He is nothing like you said he should be. He almost sounds like a Slytherin when he talks. He is getting along well with the Malfoy heir, and I'm sure that if he stared at me long enough I'm positive that he would have known that I was going to write this letter to you. He's in perfect health though, but a little strange. He seems almost like he is on alert all the time. His eyes seem to have a strange glow to them, which is strange. They seem abnormal, but they fit him._

 _I'm also sad to say that you will not get your perfect Gryffindor. He's too Slytherin for that._

 _Madam Malkin_

Perfect Gryffindor. Harry scoffed and looked darkly at the sky. He wished that it would rain, he was always calmer when it rained. The pack would not be happy about this, and Harry would agree. In fact, if he thought about it he could see Bella snarling at an unseen enemy. Ben would do nothing except stare darkly nothing. Kory would be pacing the floor waiting as if waiting for Bella to order him to do something.

"Harry!"

Green eyes looked up and saw that Draco was walking beside his mother, and waving toward him. Pushing himself off the wall Harry walked toward the two Purebloods. He gave a polite smile to Draco's mother and said,"I'm glad to see that Draco found you."

Narcissa's lips twitched and she said,"I am glad as well. Come along then boys, lets get your wands."

With this the Lady Malfoy elegantly lead the way into the wand shop. Harry waited until Draco walked into to slowly follow. The first thing he felt when he walked in was magic. It vibrated throughout the whole air, and it seemed to curl around Harry like a snake. The young Potter shook himself, and let out a low growl. He walked to where Draco was standing and said,"Where is Olivander?"

Draco whispered,"He's in the back of the shop."

Harry straightened up and looked around the store. Cobwebs seemed to be everywhere, and dust filled the air. Boxes that had wands in them were stacked in any available spot. Harry closed his eyes and felt the magic vibrate around him, feeling each individual wisp. Suddenly, he gasped. A think of magic curled around him and seemed to merge into his. Harry opened his eyes and backed away knocking into Draco.

The blonde let out a yelp of shock and looked at his new friend with concerned eyes. "What's wrong, Harry?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, but a voice spoke before he could. "He could feel the magic come from a powerful wand."

The voice was distant, old and full of wisdom. Harry looked to where Narcissa stood. A old wizard, with crazy hair, and excited eyes looked at Harry. The last Potter took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good afternoon, sir."

The man nodded and said,"Good afternoon, Mister Potter."

Harry could only stare at him in shock. Olivander gave a grin and said,"The only people I know who can feel magic like that are the Blackbloods."

Narcissa and Draco both widened their eyes at the name. Olivander was still talking. "They have the ability to feel magic like this because they work with wild magic, and are able to shift that magic into doing anything they want it to. It's nice to know that they welcomed a new family member into their ranks."

Grinding his teeth Harry nodded and said,"My pack is always happy to work for you sir. They always say that you are fair to them in business."

Olivander grinned and said,"It is because they are something to be respected."

Harry could only stare at him. Olivander grinned and looked at Draco. "I'm glad to say that I have been waiting on the both of you for a while. It is an honour to give the young Malfoy heir a wand, and Mister Potter."

Draco nodded, but kept looking at Harry with wonder filled eyes. He hadn't stopped looking at him since the old wizard had said something about the Blackbloods.

Olivander quickly went to one of the stacks and picked up a couple of boxes. "We'll begin with the young Malfoy."

Time passed slowly trying to find Draco's wand. Harry watched quite interested while Draco grew quite frustrated. Olivander just got more excited. Suddenly, a shift of magic caused Harry to stiffen. He moved to where Draco stood and looked around the shop.

"So, we weren't too late."

Harry grinned and said,"BELLA!"

The leader of the Blackbloods seemed to form out of the shadows. She stood there looking proud and excited. Slowly, the rest of the pack seemed to appear out of nowhere. Olivander quickly went to the door and flipped a sign that said the shop was closed. Then, he went to the windows and closed it with the blinds.

Gracie appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Harry from behind. "We sent Olivander a letter asking him to inform us when you arrived here for your wand. We wanted to watch and see what happens."

Bella nodded and smiled to Draco. "I'm glad that you were able to get a friend while you were out here."

Draco gulped and looked at Harry. "You never told me that you were raised by the Blackbloods! They have done business deals with my family since forever." Then those silver eyes narrowed. "Why haven't I seen you earlier then?"

Harry shook his head and looked saddened for a second. Bella walked over to him, and patted him on the shoulder. She grinned and looked at the Lady Malfoy. "It is a pleasure to actually see you outside of business meetings."

The beautiful lady nodded and said,"It is. You never mentioned having Mister Potter."

Bella grinned and said,"It was never asked."

With this Bella settled her two different coloured eyes to Olivander. "There are other kids that are probably getting their wands today. I'm sorry to ask you to speed up, but I must."

Olivander only grinned and said,"We are walking on Mister Malfoy first."

Kory walked forward and looked at Draco closely. Then, he grinned and asked,"What is your first name?"

The blonde glanced at his mother, but then straightened up. "My name is Draco, sir."

Kory only grinned and said,"My name is Kory. It is a pleasure to met Harbear's first friend."

The rest of the pack nodded. Ben came out of nowhere, carrying a couple of boxes. He handed them to Olivander, and then winked at Harry. The old wand maker took the boxes and grinned at the other. Time passed as Draco still didn't find his wand. Harry sighed and looked around. He closed his eyes and felt for the strand of magic that had caused him to go into shock at first.

He found it quickly enough and he followed it. He knew that the pack was watching him from the corner of their eye, but they didn't stop him. Harry walked past many stacks of wands, and stopped. The strand ended on a black box, that still looked brand new. Harry licked his lips and grabbed it. He then walked back to Olivander and said,"Try this wand."

The old wizard grabbed the box and eyed Harry curiously. He then looked at Draco. He opened it and muttered," 11 inches, hawthorn, with unicorn hair."

He handed it to the boy. Draco grasped it slowly, and a rush of warm air filled the room. The magic seemed to hug Harry, who closed his eyes to the feel of it. Draco looked absolutely pleased. He whirled around to where Harry stood and tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Narcissa was smiling looking proudly at her son. The Blackbloods were hooting, and clapping their hands. Harry patted Draco on the shoulder and said,"Took you long enough. I felt like you were going to go mad if you had to wait much longer."

Olivander smiled and looked at Harry. "It is now your turn, Mister Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter, only the Blackbloods.

Chapter 6

Harry blinked and looked at the old wand maker in shock. He had completely forgotten that he had to aquire his own wand too. Nodding, he looked at Olivander his eyes wide in curiosity.

Bella got a watch out and looked at it. She winced and looked at the elder man. "If you could please wrap this up. Like I said before I would hate to rush you, Olivander, but people are going to get suspicious if you stay closed much longer."

Narcissa didn't say anything, but she shot the Blackblood a look. "Why are you here? I know that you said that you adopted Harry, but that does not explain why you have showed up. I was under the impression, that you have given me over the time, that you didn't care much."

The Alpha's face went blank and the two coloured eyes gazed at the Lady Malfoy. "Harry is pack. That is all there is to it. I don't need words, and I do not need a reason. However, since I have a strong respect for you Milady I'll give you the only thing I can give you. Pack is family and family is pack."

The Lady Malfoy didn't say anything only raised an eyebrow. Bella gave a quick smirk to the expression and looked at Draco. "Congrats on your wand, kid. Now, it's Harry's turn. I think that you can help like he helped you."

Gray eyes widened and the Malfoy heir looked excited. Narcissa didn't say anything, her lips twitched and she nodded. Yuu walked forward and bended down to look at the young boy. Harry chuckled and said,"Yuu as much as I hate to say it, you really can't explain things well."

The black haired Blackblood turned and glared at the other. "Well what are you going to do? Teach him yourself?"

Harry only raised an eyebrow and walked forward. He shoved Yuu aside, who dramatically tumbled over for a seconds. He raised an eyebrow at the elder and looked at Draco. He gave a smirk and said,"Hope your ready for your first wandless magic lesson."

Draco narrowed his eyes and muttered,"Wandless magic? I haven't even learned to control my magic yet."

Harry grinned and explained. "The Blackbloods use wandless magic. Only the magic isn't really isn't controlled."

Draco raised an hand and looked at Harry seriously. "Okay, at first this sounded like fun, but now I'm confused. Magic not being controlled. How is that possible? It is one of the main reasons that many children go to Hogwarts in the first place."

"Sadly, I don't have time to explain. Maybe another time." Harry leaned forward and whispered,"If we end up in the same house that will give us the time for me to tell you what I mean."

The blonde could only blink as Harry's scent entered his nose. He had not gotten that close to the Boy-Who-Lived and he smelled nice. Like the mint tea that Father had sometimes when he had a bad headache. Silver eyes met glowing green eyes, that bore into his soul. "Are you willing to learn? It will be a quick lesson, and I'm sure that you have the potential for it. After all Bella asked you to help."

The Malfoy heir blinked again and gave a sneer. "Of course, Potter. I was born with the potential after all."

Harry only let out a breathy chuckle. He looked at Narcissa and said," Madam, I hope you are okay with this. After all this is your son."

Narcissa slide her eyes to Draco, who gave his mother a pleading look, and went back to Harry. The dark haired boy was watching her with unreadable green eyes. She had a feeling that the boy wouldn't let anything happen to her son, the way he moved around him was sort of protective for someone who just met.

She gave a nod and said,"Purebloods once were well trained in wild magic. It will be good for him to learn."

 _Hince the Blood in Pureblood,_ Harry thought, his eyes glowing with a knowing look. He turned to Draco and ordered," Close your eyes."

Silver eyes looked at Harry, and they quickly closed. Harry began to rock on his heels. He talked slowly, with eyes locked on Draco. "The thing about magic is that witches and wizards can feel it. You can feel wards, when you walk near them, you can feel the magic of a powerful wizard, but what you are feeling is my magic."

Draco listened, and gave a curt nod. Harry continued. "I want you to clear your mind. When, your mind is clear think about something that feels like magic to you. Then, your magic core will be open to you."

Jerry grinned and whispered,"Such a simple thing to do. Except everyone now days can only think about other things besides their magic."

Draco, however, didn't hear this. He had cleared his mind of all thoughts. He then thought of something that made him think of magic. He quickly thought of the memory when he had done some accidental magic. He had set the table on fire, when his father had told him he wasn't acting like a proper Malfoy over something, he had felt powerful and smug. He had also felt curious and thoughtful.

With those feelings in his mind, light burst behind his eyelids. Suddenly, Draco found himself in room. It was his room from the manor. He looked around and spotted something. A ball of glowing silver was glowing. White was twirling around in the silver. Harry's voice echoed through the room.

 _What you'll see in front of you is your magic, Draco. I just want you to touch it, but do not touch it long. Only for a second so your eyes can see what is hidden from many others, if you do not let go you will..._

"Go mad holding on to pure power," said Harry's voice, no longer just an echo. Draco whirled around, and saw that Harry was looking at him with knowing eyes. The blond blinked multiple times, and opened his mouth to speak.

The Potter heir beat him to it. "You shouldn't be so shocked, Draco. I have practiced this multiple times, it can be used as a weapon for many. I'm just here to make sure that you don't hold on to your core longer then what is good for you."

The Malfoy heir suddenly felt a little wounded for some odd reason. His idol didn't think that he could control himself from being sucked into his own soul. Harry seemed to have felt his wounded pride, and quickly stated,"Don't be offened. When I first connected with my core, I had almost gone madder than the Hatter. I was out of commision for many days after that. It was very painful, and I am glad that it is done and over with. I, however, don't wish to see you like that. Your mother put your life in my hands, and I refuse to let a mother lose a son."

Fear suddenly covered Draco. Is that what would happen to him? Would he not want to let go of his magical core, and go nutters? Even more then his aunt Bellatrix. Silver eyes looked at Harry in hidden fear, however those emerald eyes watched him calmly. Giving a worthy Slytherin smirk Harry walked forward and put a hand on Draco's shoulders.

"Your fears are not needed. Why do you think I came along for the ride? I will make sure nothing harms you."

Draco nodded and looked to his core.

Narcissa watched as Draco and Harry's bodies went lax, and they leaned against each other holding each other up unconsiously. She then turned her stormy gray eyes to look at Bella Blackblood. She nodded toward the raven haired boy and said,"This is something quite unexpected."

Two different coloured eyes zoomed in on the Lady Malfoy. Bella gave a smirk and said,"It is isn't it. Can you imagine what would happen if this got out. Harry Potter raised by the criminals the Blackbloods."

"Not a good place to raise children."

The Alpha looked around at her pack. They had all wondered off somewhere in the store. Probably listening to the tales that Olivander liked to tell about the adventures he went on to get certain cores and woods for wands. They would come in a second if Harry or Bella called for them. Knowing this Bella set her gaze back to Narcissa.

"I know," she agreed, her voice low. "However, if you had seen him when I first came across him you would have taken him in too, no matter what Lucius told you." Bella walked forward and brushed her hand against Harry's hair.

"He had been abused by his caretakers, and they beat him. He had been starved and he had been beaten, probably to a inch of his life multiple times. I don't even want to think about the mental abuse that he suffered."

Narcissa gasped and a hand came to cover her mouth. Bella looked up and nodded. "My reaction was exactly the same. Of course, Harry here has never told me the full extent of his abuse, I can only hope that it is not as bad as I can think it is."

Bella sighed and looked away. "The pack does not know much about raising a child. Harry here is something that we have nevered faced before. However, we have done the best we could. We probably changed the strings of faith entirely taking this child in, but I can never regret it. The only thing I can regret is that he will never have a normal childhood, and he will never experince the touch of a loving parent."

She then glanced at Narcissa at the edge of her eye. "If it brings you any more comfort, I am glad to say that you have no reason to worry about Draco. Harry is a very patcient young boy. He will grow up to be something that will make the whole world tremble."

Narcissa looked at the Boy-Who-Lived, and whispered,"There is more then what you are telling me right now."

Bella nodded and said,"There is and that will come at a later date. Right now I have to know if you will keep the boy's living arrangements a secret. That means making sure that husband of yours keeps his trap shut. I won't risk Harbear's life just for the fact that someone wants to spread the gossip that they know where their savior has been."

Narcissa sighed and looked away. "I know that you and Lucius have never really got along, but I think that he wouldn't let a boy who has been abused experince something that he does not want to."

The Alpha didn't say anything. "Are you free to have a chat tomorrow, both you and your husband. I'll bring Harry over to the manor. Him and Draco can play for a little bit if that makes it any better."

Narcissa wasn't expecting that, but quickly hide it. She nodded and said,"Of course, and Draco would be delighted. I can tell he already thinks of Mister Potter as a friend. Which I think that Mister Potter thinks the same about my son."

Bella chuckled and was about to reply when she stiffened. She looked down at Draco and grinned. "He's about to unleash a little of that hidden power."

Harry released Draco's shoulder and nodded toward the orb. "Go ahead and touch it. Your magic already knows what to do, it is just waiting on you."

The blond slowly looked behind him at the little ball. He swallowed and looked at Harry. The ravened haired male gave a soft grin and lifted his hand, palm upwards. "Do you trust me? True that we have not known each other for a full hour, but somethings you just know. I know that I can trust you, Draco, the question is will you put that trust in me."

The blond only stared at Harry for a second. Those green eyes watched him looking over him with confidence. The Malfoy heir knew right then, that Harry Potter was nothing like he expected him to be. Feeling determined and comforted that Harry would be there for him, Draco turned and walked to the ball of magic. He reached out a hand and let out a gulp.

Harry brushed past him and whispered,"You have nothing to fear. Your magic is quite tame, and fond of you. Normally, that ball of magic would have exploded into something almost like a tornado. The magic is you, Draco. Just unleash a little bit of it."

Draco nodded and slowly landed his hand on that ball of silver. Everything changed faster then lightening would strike. The library disappeared and Draco saw twirls and swirls of magic, circling him embracing him, growing familiar of him. It was warm, and felt like coming home. Closing his eyes, Draco enjoyed the feeling until pain shot through him. Opening his eyes back up, he looked around for something that caused him the pain. Nothing was touching him, Harry was no longer beside him.

Quickly thinking, Draco came to the conlusion that the magic was going through his body and burning him to the inside out. Draco opened his mouth and began shouting in pain and calling for Harry.

Narcissa moved quickly to her son, as soon as he began to yell. Bella stopped her though. She gave the concerned mother a grin and said,"Don't worry. Harbear won't let this go on much longer."

The mother only stared at the Blackblood in shock and looked down at her screaming son.

Draco was trying so hard to let go of his core, but it seemed weilded to it. He yanked and yanked, but his efforts were in vain. Suddenly, he saw something. It was different swirls of magic. It wasn't silver and white like his, but green and black. Harry was suddenly beside him, looking at him with strange eyes.

The young male gave a wicked grin and reached out to grab Draco's hand. "I think that is enough for today. You got what you needed from your core."

With this, Harry put his fingers in between Draco's and gripped his hand hard. Giving a soft grin, the raven haired male pulled the blonde's hand toward him. Draco had quit screaming and was only watching the other male work. Once, his magical core was released everything turned back to the way it was. He leaned heavidly on Harry and muttered,"It just goes back to how it was?"

Harry nodded and eyed the silver ball. "For now. Once, when Purebloods still worked with their core of magic, they would think of a safe place for the core. Hiding it inside them somewhere they could only reach it. When they needed the magic, they would open their secret hiding place and grab some magic to do the trick. Other then that they were the average witch or wizard. The Blackbloods, or any Blood, bonds with their magic. Giving them this unlimited power of a kind.

There is some other things, but the Blackbloods won't tell me. Probably because they want to wait until I'm ready to make that next step."

Harry looked at the tired blonde and whispered,"You did well, Draco. A lot better then I did when I first tried."

Draco slowly lifted himself of Harry and gave the boy a soft apology. Harry straightened up and muttered,"You need a change of scenery."

The Malfoy heir looked up at Harry and was about to ask what he meant when slowly everything around him began to change. The library seemed to melt, turning midnight black in colour. Draco watched in awe, as everything turned black, and the stone hard ground beneath him turned into grass. The ceiling morphed into a night sky with stars glittering above. Green light caught his eyes, and Draco looked down to see a pond glowing a strange green.

"My core," Harry said. The dark haired male walked forward and looked at the pond. "If I want to get in touch with it I have to walk into the magic. It is a lot more dangerous then touching the orb like you did. Everyone's magic is different, but it is a dangerous thing to mess with all the same."

"It is beautiful here," Draco muttered, looking around.

Harry nodded and said,"Bella told me that the place where our magic lies is connected to us. She told me that it reminds you of a safe place that you have. For you it is in the library, among books and the smell of ink. I am confused about this one. For the simple fact that I have never been to a place like this before."

They stood in silence and looked back to Draco. "Your mother is worried. We must leave this place."

Draco blinked in shock, and was about to tell the other that he didn't want to leave, but by the time he opened his eyes he found himself in Olivander's Shop. Harry was standing beside him looking at Bella Blackblood. Draco looked at his mother and gave a weak grin.

Narcissa marched to her child and wrapped him in a hug. She slowly released him and looked at Harry. "He sounded like he was in pain, Mister Potter."

"My apologies," Harry said, bowing to the Lady. "It was nesscary though. His magic had to run it's way through his body. It is painful, but a quick process. He will not have to go through it again, for his body and magic now recongize each other."

Olivander stepped forward, out of nowhere and said,"I need to open my shop soon. If Mister Malfoy would like to find Mister Potter's wand it would be wonderful. If not it is fine he has been through a lot."

Draco quickly scurried away from his mother and walked to Harry. "You helped me find my wand, I'll help you find yours."

"I appericate it," Harry muttered, his eyes glowing with amusement. Harry leaned close and whispered,"You have a little bit of wild magic running through your veins now. Not just your normal magic. This magic is straight from the core. That means it is a little bit more powerful."

Draco nodded listening intently. Harry gave a smirk and continued. "You need to reach inside your self and grab on to a strand of wild magic. It will open your eyes to the beauty around you. You will see everyone's aura and you will find a wand core that matches my aura."

Nodding the blonde closed his eyes and tried to feel the magic inside him. Thinking about the warmth and familar feeling that the core magic had made him feel, Draco dug deep into his concious. It kinda reminded him of his Occlumency lessons with Severus.

Suddenly, in the darkness he found a ribbon of silver and white floating beside him. Thinking about it mentally, Draco grabbed the magic, but felt nothing happen. Sighing, Draco opened his eyes to tell Harry that nothing worked. He let out a gasp at what he saw. Harry stood in front of him surrounded by green and black magic. Silver eyes looked at Narcissa and saw that she was surrounded by a solid purple. Olivander was a sickly green and vibrant red. Bella Blackblood stood before her with a swirl of black, red, purple, and silver.

She gave a grin and said,"Look at you. Doing something that not even that proud papa of your's knows."

Harry reached out and whispered,"Now look around the boxes. They are filled with wands everywhere. One of these things will match my magic, just search for it."

Draco nodded and looked around the shop. It was a whirlwind of colours, and he was overwhelmed. Draco looked over Harry's magic and nodded slowly. It was a vibrant green with black whirling in it. The young Malfoy heir went off with a mission in mind.

Harry watched him with curious eyes. It took about ten minutes of waiting but finally, Draco let out a whoop and the blonde came running toward Harry with a wand. Draco handed Harry the wand. Harry eyed it for a second and grabbed it. He gasped as a feeling of warmth washed over him. Harry closed his eyes and swished the wand. He didn't see the colourful sparks come out of his wand and smiled at the gasps and awes.

Olivander came forward and grabbed the wand. "11 inches, holly, phoenix feather core. A powerful wand for a powerful wizard. It is strange though."

"What's strange," Harry asked, tensing. Olivander looked at him sadly and whispered,"Because, normally I never use the same core from the same animal. However, the phoenix that gave me the feather for your wand made another, just one other. I'm sad to say that that wand, the brother of yours, gave you that scar. If I had known what that wand would have been used for I would have never sold it, but the past is the past. I can only hope that you use this wand a lot better then the way its brother was used."

Olivander handed Harry the wand, and muttered that the wand would be free. He then wondered off, muttering under his breath. Bella watched him go, stiffening. She turned to look at Harry, who was looking at his wand with curiosity. She scowled and glared at the wand her mind whirling. The Blackblood Alpha quickly shook off the expression. The Alpha didn't want to make Harry upset on his special day, after all.

Grinning, she shouted," HARBEAR'S GOT HIS WAND!"

The pack barreled into the room. They rushed Harry giving him hugs, and loving on the dark haired male. Harry smiled and let them hug him for a little bit, but he quickly wiggled out of their grasp and walked toward Draco.

Giving the boy an affectionate nudge, Harry said,"Thank you."

Draco didn't answer though. He only stared at the Blackbloods with an awe expression. Harry winced as he suddenly realised that Draco could still see auras. He leaned in close and grasp Draco's shoulder. He leaned in close and began to whisper instructions. "I know you can still hear me so listen. I need you to go back into your mind and let go of that ribbon of magic. As soon as it is realeased I want you to think of a place where it will be safe and locked up. I also want it to be a place where you and only you can go into, do you understand Draco."

The blonde didn't do anything, but after a couple of minutes the blonde looked at Harry with wide eyes. The dark haired boy winked and looked at the Blackbloods. His face sombered up and he muttered,"I guess that you are going back home."

Bella nodded and said,"We have to. If we got spotted with you, Harbear, we would get in trouble with Dumbledore. If we get on his bad side to much he might take you away from us, he has too much power in the Ministry. "

Harry sighed and looked at Olivander. "How much does it cost, sir?"

The elder wizard waved his hand in Harry's direction and said,"The pack helps me enough with everything. I don't think it is in my right to make you pay for that wand."

With this he glided to the back of the shop, muttering about something a new wand he had to craft. Harry looked back to the pack. They each were looking at their youngest memeber. Bella smirked and made a gestured to her wrist. "It's almost time for you to return home. Go meet up with Hagrid, he must be worried about you now."

Gracie walked up and gave Harry a hug. "I'll see you later, Harbear."

The pack nodded and gave their goodbyes, hugging the young boy. Even Ben came up and gave his black hair a pat. Harry watched them walk off to the back of the shop. Green eyes looked at Narcissa and Draco. They had stayed silent as the family had said goodbye.

Harry gave them a smirk and bowed. "I must say that it was enjoyable to meet you both. Draco, I'll see you again at Hogwarts. Lady Malfoy I hope that I will have the privlage of meeting you again soon."

Draco scoffed and walked toward him. He laid a hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder and announced,"You act like we won't talk to each other at all."

"You will be in Slytherin, and I will follow what is expected of me," Harry said, his eyes glowing in confusion. "I will be in Gryffindor."

"That is an idiotic thought," Draco declared, his silver eyes glowing with amusement. "I might have only known you for a few hours, but you are as Slytherin as anything. You getting in any other house is nothing but a fluke."

Harry chuckled and looked at the other. He nudged him and said,"Well, if you think so."

Harry looked deep into silver eyes and gave a mysterious grin. He then nodded and ran out of the shop. Draco's eyes widened and he raised a hand to grab the other boy, but he was too late. Harry Potter was gone.

Harry walked through the crowds of witches and wizards. He looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of the giant man. He looked around, and was about to sigh. He really didn't want to go to that bank. From what Bella had told him, goblins were intense.

Suddenly, a voice shouted his name. " 'Arry!"

The raven haired boy looked around and found Hagrid walking toward him with a proud expression on his face. In his arms were Harry's school supplies, and also a cage that had a snowy owl in it, who was looking at the boy with curious eyes.

Harry met them halfway and grinned at Hagrid. "Sorry, Hagrid. I decided to get my wand before we met back up."

"It's alright," muttered Hagrid, grinning sheepishly. "I took a pretty long time, meself."

The giant man looked down at the owl and handed the cage to the boy. "I got you a birthday present, by the way. Late I know, but still. Everyone needs a good owl with them, ya know."

Harry grasped the cage and looked up at man with soft eyes. "Thank you, Hagrid."

The giant man grinned and said,"We got everything on the list. How about we get some food?

Harry was laying on his bed, reading a the Hogwarts: A History. The snowy owl was sitting on the sit of the bed. Harry looked at it and grinned. "I think I found a name for you."

The owl only looked at Harry with a curious hoot. "I'll call you Hedwig. Sounds good for you, huh?"

The owl hooted and flapped over to Harry. She nipped his ears, and closed her eyes in content. Harry chuckled and then thought of something. "I know that I just got you, but would you mind sending a letter for me?"

Hedwig opened her eyes and let out a excited hoot. She flapped over to the window of the room, and waited on Harry. Grinning, Harry got out some parchment and quickly wrote a letter.

Draco was talking to Pansy and Blaise. They were located out in the gardens. Draco's two friends were listening intently to their friend tell them about how he met the mysterious Harry Potter.

Blaise scoffed and said,"I bet he was all snooty and stuff. After all he grew up knowing that he saved the wizarding world. I bet he walked through Diagon Alley waiting for people to get his school supplies for him."

Draco scowled and snapped,"Actually he is not like that at all. He is quiet and cunning. He only used his name to introduce himself. He tried to keep to the shadows, which he exceeded in. He also seem to know a lot of things. His eyes see everything I'm convinced in that.

Suddenly, a low hoot caught Draco's ears. He looked up and in a tree was a snowy owl. The beautiful bird fluttered down to land on Draco's shoulder. The blonde blinked and watched as the owl gracefully lifted a leg, with a letter attached. Reaching out, Draco grabbed the letter and looked at who it was sent to.

All it said was _To Draco._

Blinking, Draco quickly opened it and looked at the content. He quickly smiled and looked at his friends.

He read the content of the letter outloud.

 _I hope this letter reaches you quickly, Draco. This lovely creature that sent you my letter is named Hedwig. I hope that you let her take a rest at your home for a little bit. She worked well. I decided to send you this letter to simply ask if you wanted to chat for what time we have remaining over the summer. Though I'm certain we will meet each other again before it is over with. Bella came up to me with a mad grin on her face and asked what I thought of playdates. I don't mind the idea, especially if I get to know a little bit more about you._

 _Harry Potter_

Draco looked at his friends and stated,"I have decided to ditch you for the rest of the weekend. After all I have got company coming over."

With this, Draco turned and ran back to the manor, slowing down when Hedwig let out a disapproving hoot. He justed hoped that Mother agreed to let Harry come over for the weekend, she just had too.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 7

Harry looked up at Malfoy Manor with curious eyes. He had to say that he was impressed, it was a beautiful home. Green eyes looked at his third-in-command. Ben stood there looking as angry as ever. Raising an eyebrow, Harry looked at him and asked,"Are you going to be giving me the details of this mission, or not."

Ben looked back at him and stated in a dull voice," No."

The dark haired boy tensed and he glared at the older male with everything he had. "You can't even give me a hint?"

Ben only shook his head and walked forward. He reached forward and touched the wards of the manor. Harry knew that Ben's one touch would warn the Malfoys of their presence. Harry sighed and waited.

"You know this would have been a lot funnier if someone talked to me."

"Well, I was the only one smart enough to get ready for the mission before hand, so I had to take you. You can complain when we return home."

Harry only sighed and looked to the Manor. "This is the only mission I can think of that requires the whole pack to go. Are you all going to alright?"

Ben glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "We will be fine. We shouldn't even be fighting, but the job requires the whole pack."

Green eyes narrowed and Harry looked back to the manor. He watched as Draco ran out of the manor, his young face full of excitement. Giving a soft grin, Harry grabbed his trunk. It was full of books, and clothing.

Ben looked over at him and said,"Take care, and be careful. I'm sure that you know the rumors of Lucius Malfoy. I don't think of him as a bad guy, but still be suspicious of him. Narcissa Malfoy is good. She mostly cares about that little boy. I can also see that you care for that child too. I recongize that softness in your eyes."

Harry scoffed and said,"It can't be helped. If your thinking of some a romantic type of relationship you are thinking completely wrong. He is a friend, and the first friend that is the same age as me. I don't know how you Blackbloods age, but I know for a fact that you are not even close to the same age as me."

Ben only raised an eyebrow and gave a dirty smirk. Draco finally reached the two males at the wards. He beamed at Harry and opened his mouth to say something when the pale blonde noticed Ben. He took a couple of steps back and looked at Harry with wary eyes.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave a small grin. "It is good to see you, Draco. Don't mind Ben here, he forgot how to make any other expression except for a scowl."

The young Potter then glanced at the Blackblood and stated, with the grin growing," You can leave. I am in no longer need of your scowling expression. I have realised that I am in the need of some smiles in my life."

Ben scowled more and snapped," You obviously have picked up Gracie's mouth."

Harry turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy walking toward him. The first thing that came to Harry's mind was that he was a grown up version of Draco. However, he looked the exact opposite of Harry's blond friend. His eyes were void of all emotion, except for a sort of haughty expression. His long blond hair seemed to just hang there.

Ben muttered,"Stay safe, Harbear. I need to get going."

Ben seemed to disappear were he was. He didn't make the same popping sound that wizards made, he just left without a sound. A silent apparate. Grinning, Harry looked back to the young wizard that he had befriended.

"You really shouldn't be scared of Ben. The only time that is nessacary is when you do something to make him mad. Last time I checked you did nothing wrong and are in the clear."

Draco straightened up and gave a weak grin. "You say that, but remember you lived with him. To me he looked like he would kill the next thing that talked to him."

Harry only gave a small grin to his friend, before turning to look at Lucius Malfoy, who had finally reached him. The man glared at where Ben had been.

"I never liked that certain Blood. He always seemed so stoic. Never talked."

Harry blinked and stated,"He has always been like that. I'm afraid that he came out of the womb hating the world, simply because it was there."

Lucius let out a hum and turned to look at Harry. The dark haired boy straightened up and lifted his head higher. He wasn't going to appear as weak to this other being who stared at him with such reserved eyes.

Those gray eyes studied him looking him up and down. Finally, the head of the Malfoy Family said,"Normally, I would say you look just like your father, but this isn't the case. You look too untamed. I would like to see the person to try and tame that wildness."

"So would I," speculated Harry, his green eyes gleaming with amusement.

Lucius's lips twitched, but the man quickly got himself under control. He closed his eyes and muttered an incantation under his breath. Harry felt the wards that surrounded the area ripple and reach out to surround his body. Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath and let the magic surround him.

"You should be welcomed inside the Malfoy grounds and manor now, Mister Potter."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and nodded to the other male. He grabbed his trunk and walked through the wards. They rippled slightly, like water would when a pebble dropped below the surface. He walked to Draco and nudged the other.

"How have you been, Malfoy?"

Draco grinned and raised his head slightly. "I was having a pleasant day, Potter, until I heard that you were going to be staying a couple of days." The young boy blinked and lowered his head to look at the other. "Why are you staying here?"

Harry shrugged and said,"The pack had a huge mission to do that required the whole pack. I'm not old enough to stay by myself. I don't mind. This just gives me the chance to get out of the house."

Draco nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him; before he began to walk toward the manor. Harry glanced at Lucius, who had been staring at him for a while, and then followed the blond. Draco was talking about all the things that they could do while Harry stayed. They would play Quidditch and they would explore the grounds and manor.

"Do you like riding horses, Mister Potter," the Malfoy head called out to Harry.

The young male stopped walking, Draco doing the same, and looked back at the other male. "I find it pleasurable. Bella brought a horse for me to practice riding, before she brought it back to the Blackbloods' horse farm. I enjoyed it quite well. Do you have horses, sir?"

"I do indeed. Bella informed me that you did enjoy doing such hobbies. I been meaning to teach Draco. We can do that when you settle down. It is quite early in the morning."

That was true. It was seven in the morning. Normally, Harry would be walking around the forrest that surrounded the Blackbloods home. His waking walk. Harry also liked to walk around right before he went to bed.

"That would be up to Draco. I'm sure that he had the whole day planned for us," Harry said, not caring either way. He was just a guest, and he had no qualms about what they chose for him to do.

Draco blinked and grinned. "I don't mind riding, Father. Maybe Harry can help teach me. He is a great teacher."

Harry looked back to the boy and sighed. "Anybody could have given you such simple instructions, Draco. Plus, it seems you have some potential in that part of magic. You would have done fine with anything else."

The blond only shrugged and looked at his father. "I'll go get Harry settled, Father."

Lucius nodded and said,"I will be in the barn. Change into something suitable for the occasion, Draco."

"Yes, Father."

Harry watched the exchange of words with interest. They were too formal. Harry thought back to his own family. Maybe he would get a more postive reaction out of Ben if he acted like this with Ben. The scene played out in his mind.

. . . . .

 _"Hello, Ben. How are you this morning?" Harry walked in all prim and proper. Ben was sitting down in the living room, looking as gloom as always._

 _Purple eyes glanced at Harry and then looked back at the plain wall he had previously been staring at._

 _"Have you had breakfast already?" Harry asked, looking as proper as Lucius Malfoy (Harry wondered why he was thinking like this)._

 _Ben grunted and snapped,"What do you want?"_

 _Harry raised an eyebrow and said,"I was hoping that you would join me for breakfast."_

 _"I'll pass, now quite acting so fucking weird."_

 _Harry began to grind his teeth. "How about a stroll? I'll go and put on the proper attire."_

 _"What the fuck is wrong with you, Harry?" Ben growled out, his purple eyes flashing in annoyance._

. . . . .

Harry shook his head and looked at Draco. "So where am I staying?"

Draco looked away from his father and beamed. "Your going to stay in the room right next to mine. Come on I'll show you."

. . . . .

Harry was walking slowly beside Draco. They were walking toward the stables.

"Father does not usually ride much, they are mostly for show. It is mother who usually rides the horses. She enjoys it on a sunny day."

Harry nodded and said," I enjoy it. Horses are beautiful creatures." He paused then and asked," Where is your mother? I was hoping to say hello to her."

"Trust me when Father passed the news that you would be staying here for a couple days, she cursed Father. She grew fond of you the short time she got to know you. I can't say I blame her. I mean look at us. There had to be something that caused me to like you at least a little bit."

Harry chuckled, but stiffened when he heard a strange bird-like sound. Harry quickly looked around. His companion noticed his reaction to the sound and chuckled. "I see that you have heard our peacocks."

Harry grunted and walked a littler closer to Draco. He did not like that sound at all. Narrowing his eyes, Harry observed his surroundings. Suddenly, he spotted it. A small splash of white among the bushes, which were trimed perfectly. Harry's lips curled up and showed at gleaming teeth. His muscles were tense ready to leap. He couldn't see the eyes of the beast, but he could feel them.

"I have found one of your peacocks."

Draco looked at the other boy and gasped at what he saw. Harry looked like a wild beast ready to pounce on anything. Shaking his head, Draco muttered," That should be impossible. Father usually makes sure that the elves put the birds up so they don't spook the horses."

"SKIPPY!"

A female house elf appeared right in front of the Malfoy heir. The house servent wore a clean pillow case. "Yes, Young Master."

"Did Father not tell the elves to put all the peacocks away?"

"He did, Young Master. However, he said that Young Master's peacock could stay out."

"Ahh," Draco drawled out, relaxing. "Then you can go, Skippy."

The elf bowed and eyed the companion that her master was with. She paled and quickly asked,"Does Young Master want me to get him away from the beast?"

The Malfoy heir raised an eyebrow and he looked to where the elf was looking. His silver eyes landed on Harry, who was still staring in the direction as before. His eyes were glowing now, and a low growl was erupting from his throat.

Skippy took a couple of steps back staring at the last Potter with wide eyes. Draco, however, didn't feel any fear. He only felt amusement. Harry really didn't like having something stare at him.

Turning back to the elf, Draco's mind suddenly remembered what Skippy had called his friend. Sneering, the blond snapped,"First thing, Skippy, is that I want you to watch your tongue in the future. Next, I want you to go back to your duties. If I ever hear something like that come out of your mouth I can assure you that you will find yourself throughly punished."

The elf nodded, eyes wide and bowed. She then disappeared without saying anything.

"That wasn't nesscary, Draco."

The pureblood looked over at Harry. The young boy was looking fully at him fully, ignoring the eyes that rested on him in favor to check on his friend. Draco gave a smirk and replied,"Says the one that was growling at a peacock. You shouldn't really have to worry about Fredrick. He is probably worried about me. After all, he never met you before."

"Well, I don't like eyes staring at me," Harry muttered at first. Then, he processed what Draco had said. He turned to the other boy and questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly," You named a peacock Fredrick?"

Draco's eyes widened and a slight blush covered his cheeks. He quickly turned on his heel and snapped,"Come along, Potter. Father won't wait for us all day."

Harry was about to step forward, but he quickly turned to where the bird had been hiding in the bushes earlier. There was no sign of white among the green. Harry snorted and quickly followed his friend. There was no way that 'Fredrick' was just looking over the last Potter.

. . . . .

Lucius Malfoy watched as his son and his son's friend were walking toward him. Harry Potter was nothing like he would have thought. His green eyes seem to see everything, and seemed to find everything that they found amusing. That black hair, much like his father's, had more of a gleam to it. Making it shine much like a raven's feather would. The way he moved was probably the thing that Lucius admired most.

Lucius Malfoy once seen big cats hunt prey in the wild. His father had loved big cats, for some odd reason. He remembered seeing a tiger stalking a deer. It was beautiful and deadly at the same time. Harry Potter moved like that tiger did. Like liquid muscle.

Clearing his mind of such thoughts, Lucius cleared his throat and stated," I was going to let Mister Potter chose what steed he shall ride."

Potter looked at the older man with curious eyes, and nodded. "An honour to pick something from the Malfoy stables, sir. I'm sure that you have beautiful creatures."

"That I do, Mister Potter. Come along I will show you."

He walked into the stables and was over come by the smell of hay and horses. Lucius really didn't like the beast much, but his wife did and he like any smitten man did everything for her.

Harry looked at each of the horses with a calculating eye. He knew what he wanted. Lucius walked him through each horse that he could ride, when a sharp whinny broke through the air. The Potter boy straightened up and looked at the direction of the sound. The head of the Malfoy family sighed.

"I'm sorry for that. We have a beast that refuses to be tamed. I will be getting rid of it soon."

Harry hesitated and looked at Lucius. "Is it alright if we look at this beast, sir. I'm quite curious."

"It really isn't nesscary, Mister Potter. However, if that is what you want...," Lucius quit talking, as Harry nodded and began to walk rather quickly to the back of the stables. Draco followed his friend with bright eyes.

Lucius looked at his son with soft eyes. He was only doing this for his son, who he would do anything for to keep that bright look in his eyes.

Harry walked, intent on finding the horse that caused that scream. As he got closer to the back of the barn, a screech echoed through the barn along with the angry snorting of a horse. Harry quickly ran to the back of the barn, where one stall had a large margin away from the other stalls.

The doors were closed, but Harry could see through the bars a black horse. It was a stallion, and a angry one at that. The stallion had bitten into a elf's arm, and was shaking the small magical creature.

The elf was wailing in pain and trying to shake off the angry stallion. Harry gasped, but quickly opened the stall door. Draco shouted out his name, and Lucius called out to him. Harry ignored them both. He had a mission in mind and he was going to get it done.

The stallion turned to look at the boy that walked into the stall. It snorted and released the elf, which fell into the straw that was littered on the ground. Tail flicking, and ears going back the stallion walked toward Harry with every intent on hurting him.

Harry, however, didn't want that to happen. He reached out a hand and whispered, sofly,"I can see that you are angry. However, you are not angry with me."

The stallion stopped when Harry raised his hand. The horse pawed the ground, and snorted angrily. Then, when Harry spoke it quit moving and perked up his ears. Harry grinned and stated,"Now, your curious. I don't think that you can make up your own mind how you feel."

The horse only let out a snort and lowered his head, ears still perked.

"Let me pet you, beauty. I just want to pet you is all. You can tell I have no ill intent toward you, great stallion. I have no hatred for you, nor do you have any for me. We are both curious about each other. Let us learn."

Harry continued to mutter random stuff. The horse seemed to enjoy his voice and let Harry get closer to him. In the back Harry could hear Draco whispering for him to get out of the stall before the horse hurt him. Green eyes didn't move from the black stallion. Harry's hand was on a velvet nose.

The black stallion snorted and closed his eyes leaning closer to the hand that was on his hand. Harry grinned and patted the stallion. "There you are. Not so bad now are you."

The stallion heard this and leaned forward nipping Harry's shirt. Chuckling, Harry looked back to see Lucius and Draco staring at him with a dumbfounded look. "What's his name?"

The Malfoy head quickly got his expression under control and said,"That beast has no name. The only thing we call it is devil spawn because that is exactly what it is."

Harry looked back to the stallion and said,"Would you mind naming him Qual then. I think it suits this angry fellow just fine."

Malfoy blinked and muttered,"Qual?"

Harry nodded and looked around the stall. He noticed in the corner was the halter for the horse. He quickly walked toward and picked it up. He then proceeded to put the halter on the stallion. He then found the lead rope. Putting it on, he turned to walk out of the stall. He stopped though and blinked.

"I think that I'll just walk him around a little bit. I think the main problem is is that he has too much energy. If you could move. I don't want him to bite you."

Lucius grabbed his son by the shoulder and walked him away from the opening stall. Harry opened it fully and lead Qual out of the stall. The stallion perked his ears and nuzzled Harry's shoulder. Chuckling, Harry lead the way out of the stables. He noticed all the other horses tried to hide in their stalls away from the black stallion. Qual didn't pay them any mind though, he kept his eyes on Harry the whole time.

Soon, they were outside. Harry watched as the black stallion lifted his head and sniffed the air, his nostrils flaring. Harry let him take his time, and then lead the horse to some grass. The stallion snorted and began to graze. Harry looked back to Lucius and said,"Can you get some elves to bring me his harness and saddle. I want to ride this one."

The Malfoy head was still shell-shocked and nodded. He then turned to called a elf. Harry focused his green eyes on Draco. "Don't look so shocked, Draco. Qual just wanted to talk to someone."

The stallion only flicked his tail violently at the other. Harry chuckled and patted the stallion's side. He heard the pop of a elf appearing and looked at it. It held the equipment. Harry waved at the elf and ordered," You can leave it here. I'm sure that the Malfoys will need your help saddling their rides."

The elf bowed and quickly walked to his masters. Harry dropped the lead, and watched as Qual perked his ears as the lead fell. "Try something," grunted Harry, narrowing his eyes. The stallion only flicked an ear and went back to grazing.

The young Potter moved quickly. He saddled the horse and put the bridle on it. Qual let out an annoyed squeal when he felt the saddle being put on him, but once he realised that it was the small boy that he had befriended he only snorted and pawed the ground.

Soon, Harry had only one obstacle ahead of him. Getting on the steed. Qual wasn't a big horse, but he was lean. Built for speed, but a sturdy one.

"You better not buck me off once I get on you."

The stallion only looked at Harry. Harry wasn't reassured.

"Well, Mister Potter," drawled out a amused voice. "You have gotten farther then anyone else has gotten on that beast."

Harry turned and nodded. Lucius was riding a gray mare, who was busy chewing on the bit. Draco was on a old stallion who was just standing there like a statue. Harry looked back at Qual, who was flicking his head and surveying his surroundings.

"We don't have all day, Mister Potter," Lucius called out again. "I would like to teach Draco a little more then to just sit on these beast."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he stiffened before relaxing automatically. It was nothing more then teasing. He dealt with the Blackbloods on a daily basis. He could deal with Lucius Malfoy's mouth. Sighing, Harry grabbed onto the saddle and swung his small body on the stallion.

Qual stiffened and Harry tightened on the reins, quickly putting his feet in the stirrups. Qual, however, went back to surveying his surroundings. Harry chuckled and said,"So you are broken in. You just have been in an ill mood the whole time you have been with the Malfoys."

"I'm impressed," Draco called out. Harry turned Qual slowly and walked the stallion to Draco. He grinned and replied,"This is nothing. The horse is only ill tempered, but broken in. He knows what he is suppose to do, just is too stubborn to do it."

Harry leaned forward and patted the stallion. Draco's horse was slowly leaning away from Qual, but wasn't moving too well trained. "Let's teach you how to ride a horse, Little Dragon."

. . . . .

Harry enjoyed his time on Qual, and he could tell that the stallion enjoyed it himself. Once Draco had the basics down, Harry had sent Qual into a full gallop. The stallion was so fast it felt like flying. They quit the riding when it was lunch time.

So, both boys had put the horses up (well Harry put Qual up himself, Draco let a elf do it) and went to clean up. Now, they were walking through the gardens.

"I find it peaceful here," Draco announced, spreading his arms wide.

Harry nodded and said,"That is good. One should always find a place to rest. I guess you find it here and in your library."

Draco nodded and stated,"We'll explore the manor tomorrow. I have each day planned out for us to do while your here. We shall never grow bored, Potter."

"I'm confused. You have lived at the manor your whole life. Shouldn't you already know every nock and crany of this place?" Harry asked, looking at his friend in curiosity.

"Well, that is true. However, the manor is huge, and I haven't been able to explore it all. Since I turned seven Father has been training me to act like a proper Malfoy."

"Yes," Harry muttered. "Well, don't let it get to your head, Little Dragon. I think that you are fine how you are."

Draco blushed and lowered his head. "Why do you call me, Little Dragon."

"Nothing more then a nickname," Harry stated, like he was explaining the weather. He continued to walk without missing a beat, like this didn't embarass him. "Besides it suits you. Your name means dragon, but you are not a big dragon. A small one. So, I call you Little Dragon. I think it suits you quite nicely."

Harry stopped walking and looked at the blushing blond beside him. "Of course, unless you don't want me to call you that then I'll stop."

"It is fine. Just not in front of anyone else. I don't want anyone else to call me that. Might ruin the Malfoy name."

"A name is just a name, Little Dragaon," Harry whispered, leaning close to the other. Draco's eyes widened as his silver met emerald. Harry continued talking. "After all if I let the name Boy-Who-Lived get to me and I lived by it then I would be a idiotic fool who thinks I can survive anything. Which I can not."

"Besides, before you are a Malfoy you are Draco, and before Draco you are my Little Dragon. My friend," Harry paused before speaking again. "That's how I see it anyway. I don't really care about what others see."

With this Harry began to walk along the gardens anyway. Draco sighed and followed his friend with a small smile on his face. The two talked about many things. Harry expressed his excitement to be brewing potions, and defense classes at Hogwarts. He was also excited for Care of Magical Creatures.

The grounds around Harry's home were full of magical creatures, and Harry wanted learn about each and everyone of them. Draco was excited about potions as well and told Harry that he would love the professor. He also talked about being excited for Charms.

They talked through the walk of the gardens and went they walked back to the manor. Slowly, but surely they grew to learn about each other. Draco was a little heartbroken when he found out that Harry actually didn't like Quidditch all that much, but was quickly excited when Harry confessed to liking chess. Draco then told Harry that he really didn't like horse riding and that he would save that for Harry to do.

This continued on and on until they were called to dinner. Draco lead the way into a large dining room, which Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were waiting. When, Harry's eyes landed on the Lady Malfoy he grinned and bowed to the Lady.

Narcissa giggled and stood up. She walked to Harry and gave him a hug. "None of that Harry dear. I don't think that it is nesscary. Besides it just makes you too cute to handle."

Harry blushed and quickly followed Draco to the dining table. The young blond was staring at his mother in shock and quickly said,"Mother, you shouldn't say that. Harry isn't cute; he's a boy."

"That doesn't matter, Dragon," replied Narcissa, who was slowly sitting at the table gracefully. "You just don't see it yet is all. I can tell that when Harry grows up he will be quite the handsome fellow. I can already see it."

Harry only blushed more. Draco sighed and looked at his friend. "The only time it is good to see Mother is in public, Harry. She has to act like a proper Malfoy there. However, when she is home she acts like this."

Harry only grinned at Narcissa and stated,"It is no problem, Draco."

"Still embarrassing."

. . . . .

 **Okay, sorry it took so long to write this. I had exams to take, and then I just slept for a couple days after them. I have a couple things to ask that maybe you all can answer. First, what house do you think Harry should go into? Slytherin or Gryffindor? I got the story planned for either. Secondly, what do you all think of having a thing were you can ask the Blackbloods questions and they answer them for you? I'm willing to do and so are they. However, if you all want to do it Ben won't really answer all that well. That is about it. Anyway I'm on a decent break from school so I should be able to write some more chapters, for all my fanfictions. I've kinda gotten behind. Anyway let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8

Harry jerked upward, his green eyes looking around. It had to be at least three in the morning, but something had alerted Harry of something happening. The Malfoy wards had been breached. However, the thing was it didn't seem that big. Harry tried to wrap his mind around it, but couldn't come up with it.

Growling slightly, Harry stood up and quickly went to his trunk. He was in his nightwear, and he knew that the clothing would only slow him down. He quickly reached into the trunk and got out a quick outfit. He grinned as he could think of what Jake would say at this time. _There is an emergancy and you are worried about changing your clothes? I don't understand kids now days._

Harry knew this to be true, but the thing was he wasn't going to fight in pajamas. Bella had taught him better then that. The Alpha had taught him that wearing certain clothes would only slow him down. With this in mind, Harry quickly changed. He changed his pajama shirt with a black tank top, and on top of that put on a black button up shirt. The buttons were silver. He quickly changed his pants into jeans and got black combat boots on.

Completely changed Harry reached down deeper into his trunk and pulled out a army knife. It still had it's sheath, and strapped it to his belt. He also grabbed a few other things he had a feeling he might need and stuck them in his pocket. Closing the trunk quietly, Harry walked out of the room. As soon, as he stepped out of the guest bedroom Harry's training took over. He automatically went into a crouch and dipped into the core magic. Colours swirled around in front of him, they were all a certain silver and white. Kind of reminding him of Draco.

The colours must have come from the family. Growling slightly, Harry began stalking down the hallways. He blended in with the shadows, not making a sound. The only thing that could be seen were his glowing green eyes, which flickered like a dying lightbulb.

Harry was getting close to the Malfoys' bedrooms when he caught sight of the intruders. There was six of them. Each of their magic ruining the silver and white. Letting go of the strand of magic, Harry was busy looking at the intruders. They spoke a in Italian, which Harry sadly couldn't understand. Curling his lips, Harry reached and grasped the knife. It was a welcomed companion to the young boy.

Tensing up his muscles Harry waited for the intruders to make a move toward Lucius and Narcissa's room. However, they didn't go there. They headed toward the door to Draco's room. Harry froze and stared at them wide eyed. Quickly reining in his shock, Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed a small ball. It was made out of metal, and Harry only used it for distractions. He grasped it and threw it with all his might down the way he had came, before blending back in the shadows.

 _Cl-ank!_

The intruders jumped as one. They spoke in quiet voices and slowly four of them went to see what the noise was. The other two had looked down the opposite side of the hallway waiting to see of the people they believed to be sneaking up on them would try and attack them.

Harry stood in the shadows eyeing each of the four men that passed fighting the urge to leap at them. Right now, though would be a mistake. He would have to wait for a minute. He waited until the four were gone and moved like a bullet. He shot across the hallway until he was on the side were Draco's door was. The only problem was that there was no shadows on this side of the hallway, and moonlight glittered on Harry's black hair making it a shiny ivory.

Harry didn't let this mess him up. He moved like lightening and stalked toward Draco's door. He didn't open it though. He knew that he would end up making a noise. His mind whirling he thought of something. Bella usually liked to talk to Harry with mind connections. Harry had asked about it once, and the alpha had replied that it is a very powerful spell that shifts the mind to create a link.

Desperate, Harry quickly reached into his core magic. The dark haired boy knew this was a risk, but it had to be done quickly and hopefully successfully. The magic filled Harry with power, and he looked at the two men in front of them. He tried to think of his magic swirling around him and tried to pinpoint it heading from his form into the men's mind. Harry watched as his magic, a mix of green and black, rushed forward toward the two men. Green eyes watched as the magic entered their bodies, which wasn't what Harry wanted.

Something then happened. The two men seemed to freeze. Harry didn't know what happened, but whatever it was had distracted both of the men. Risking, it Harry slowly opened the door, eyes locked on the men. He didn't know if they would still be able to hear him, and he wanted to avoid any conflict until he had Draco with his parents.

The intruders, however, didn't even move a inch. They only stood there like frozen statues. The magic had imobilized them, Harry decided. They wouldn't be able to gain the ability to move their body until Harry broke the connection with them.

. . . . .

Draco was having a pleasant dream, which consisted of peacocks, brooms, and shockingly Harry. The dark haired boy was with the boy throughout the whole dream, which the blonde enjoyed greatly.

Which, was why when Draco woke up to Harry standing over him, he grinned like a child to see his friend. However, the smile quickly disappeared when he noticed how dark his friend's eyes were and how unfocused they were. "I see that you are awake," Harry spoke quietly, so quietly that it could only be considered a breath.

Draco sat up and muttered,"What time is it?"

"Couldn't tell you."

Harry quickly moved away from Draco's bed and went to his door. "Someone had broken through the wards, and are roaming the manor. Two are in front of your door, and four are looking for something that isn't there."

Draco stumbled out of his bed, tripping over the blankets, and asked, his voice growing urgent," What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry moved his gaze to the door, and stated,"Exactly what I said. Right now, my magic is imobilizing the two men in front of your door. The other four will soon return, but I need to get you to your parents. They will protect you."

The blond shivered and looked at his friend. "What about you?"

"I was raised by the Blackbloods," Harry stated, his voice losing any emotion that it had previously. "I am fully prepared for this type of thing."

It was then Draco observed Harry a little bit. Those green eyes were glowing slightly, and focused on the door. His whole body was tense ready to move any second. His left hand was hovering over a big knife that was connected to his pants.

"Harry, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to get you to your parents. Once, I know that you are safe I will take care of the men best I can," Harry looked over his shoulder for a second and grinned. That grin was what made Draco relax. Those eyes were still unfocused and not looking at what was in front of them, but that smile had been genuinely Harry's.

With this the blonde nodded and muttered,"Leave the way, Harry."

Nodding, Harry slowly opened the door and looked down the hallway. Draco gasped as he saw the two men standing in front of his doorway. There were looking down the hallway, but they looked frozen. They didn't even seem to breath. Harry looked back at Draco and reached out a hand. Shaking slightly, Draco reached out and grasped the other boy's hand. Harry gave his hand a tight squeeze and slowly lead the way to the door a little down the hallways; his parents bedroom.

Suddenly, a rough yell echoed through the hallway. Harry tensed and looked at Draco in shock. The last Potter gave a smirk and let go of the blonde's hand. He put his hand on the Malfoy heir's shoulder and pushed him toward his door.

"Go to your parents. I can handle them for a second, but I'll need some help."

Shaking his head, Draco quickly said,"NO! Harry I can't -"

"You can. Trust me, Draco. I'm not completely unprepared for this."

With this, Harry turned and said,"I can hold them off for a little bit. Get your parents awoken and alert. They will need it, or they will be sitting ducks."

Draco was stuck in a position. He wanted to stay with Harry, but he would be completely useless. He also wanted to go to his parents like the child he was, but still he couldn't leave Harry could he? _It is just until you wake them up, Draco._

The thought had appeared in his mind, but filled him with determination. He would wake his parents, but as soon as they were awake he could rejoin Harry. It was the only way he would be able to help his friend at all. With this in mind, Draco turned and ran to his parents room. As soon as the door was open he began to scream, hearing behind his shouts the sounds of grunts and yells of pain.

. . . . .

Harry made sure that Draco was safely inside his parents' room and then looked back down the hallway.

 _The enemy was approaching_.

Harry would have to keep the Malfoy family safe until they were all well and alert. The green eyed boy hoped that they got a hold of some authorities soon.

 _The enemy was approaching._

Reaching out Harry grabbed the knife and pulled it out of its sheath. It caught the moonlight and glistened. Harry glanced at the two imobilized men. He had let them go from his magic as soon as Draco was in safety, but he speculated that they would regain use of their muscles soon.

 _The enemy is approaching._

That meant he would have to take out as many as he could with the four, before he was overrun with the other two. Taking a deep breath, Harry straightened up and curled his teeth. He wouldn't back down. He wouldnt' be defeated, not by these intruders. He would protect his friend, and his friend's family.

 _The enemy is approaching._

Harry's eyes focused on the four figures coming toward him quickly. Their wands were out, but they had weapons. Knifes and brass knuckles. They also moved with experience. They were professionals. That meant they had done this multiple times, and they were ready to do this again. It didn't matter that he was just a child, they would kill him, mutilate him, do anything they wanted to him because they could. Just like the people Harry had left so many years ago.

 _The enemy is approaching._

These intruders would probably kill Lucius instantly. They would probably have a little bit more fun with Narcissa and her child. They would probably rape them, and torture them. Mostly because they were weaker then them. Harry refused to let that happen. He would kill them first.

 _The enemy is approaching._

He would kill these fools. They wouldn't touch anyone. They wouldn't touch Draco. Harry would probably look back on it later and wonder why he had such possessive and protective thoughts about Draco, but for now he used that for his motivation. He wouldn't let them touch that spoil, happy, blonde. They wouldn't touch Little Dragon.

 _The enemy is approaching._

 _Protect._

 _Defend._

 _ **Kill.**_

Harry's face went completely blank and he looked at his enemies with dead eyes. Gripping the knife tightly, Harry charged.

. . . . . .

Draco watched as he father talked urgently to some Aurors. He wanted to rush his father to tell him to go help Harry. It had gotten quiet, but that didn't mean anything. After all nobody was bursting into the room, but Harry wasn't there either.

Narcissa had grabbed her son and pulled him close to her. She refused to let him move from her grip, even though he tried multiple times to go to the door. Her eyes were locked on Lucius as he straightened up and snapped,"The Aurors are gathering their forces and will be here shortly. We will be fine. The door is heavily protected by spells. The same for Draco's door."

"What about Harry?"

This is where Lucius hesitated. "That son is something else entirely. I'm sure that Mister Potter is alive, but I can't risk leaving you and your mother here by themselves. After all anything can happen."

"You said the door was heavily protected," Draco pleaded, tears starting to gather in his eyes. He had promised himself that he would help Harry, yet here he was standing there protected in his mother's arms. Where was Harry? Outside somewhere protecting them, without anyone helping him.

"Lucius," Narcissa began. "We can't just leave him out there by himself. He risked his life to get Draco here, the least we can do it help the boy."

"I know that you have grown fond of the boy, dear," Lucius said, his eyes pleading to his wife. "I can say that I have grown to like the boy too, but I won't risk my family over someone I just met. Even if he is a child."

At that Draco wrenched himself from Narcissa's hold and ran to the door. He heard his parents shout at him and run toward him, but the child was too fast. He wrenched the door opened and gasped at what he saw. Two of the men were knocked unconcious right in front of the door. Their bodies collapsed in the room as the door opened. He leaped over their bodies and looked around.

At the hallway in front of Draco's door was standing in front of two men. Blood was splattered all around Harry, and he was leaning funny. He wasn't breathing hard, and the knife he had had was glistening a red in the moonlight.

Draco gasped as he took all this in. Harry stiffened and looked behind him. Narcissa who had run out the room to get her son, let out a yelp of shock. Harry stood there, but a nasty looking cut showed that started at his shoulder blade and drew down. It was pouring blood.

"Little Dragon," Harry whispered, Dracoing hearing his nickname from the distance. The instruders used this for their advantage. One shot a spell at Harry which knocked him down to his feet, and another leaped on the boy and began punching him.

" _Stupefy!"_

The man was pushed off the boy by the force of the spell. Draco turned and saw that his father was standing beside his mother, wand drawn. His gray eyes were furiuos, and his mouth twitched. Mouth twitching meant fury.

"You would dare attack a child like that," his father hissed, hand tightening on his wand.

The man who had cursed Harry let out a rough laugh and spat out, his voice heavy with an Italian accent. "Not a boy. A monster. Look what he did to my friends."

Draco's father let out a hiss, and began shooting spells at the man, who countered them. Draco's eyes widened as he watched the wizard battle.

"I'll help your friend, Draco," roared Lucius, after shooting a spell which caused the man to yell in pain. "You and your mother back into the room."

Narcissa grasped her son and slowly dragged him back to the bedroom. Draco fought and cried out to Harry to get up and follow them. He watched as the boy slowly lifted himself up and crawled underneath the dangerous spells. Once, clear Harry got to his feet and stumbled after his friend.

Draco reached out and grasped his friend's shoulder. Harry looked at Draco and began to help his mother push the blonde back into the room. Both mother and son tripped over the two unconcious bodies. Harry had grunted angerily and kicked them out of the room. He then leaned against the door.

Wrenching out of his mother's grasp, Draco rushed toward his friend and pressed against him.

"I thought you had died, you idiotic Potter. Pulling stunts like that you will end up in Gryffindor for sure, and I had such high hopes for you."

"Your one to talk, Little Dragon," muttered Harry leaning on his friend. "With the stunt you pulled running out of this room one would think you would fit in with the lions for sure."

"It was a one time thing, Potter."

Harry snorted and looked at the door. "I should go out there and help your father."

Draco shook his head and said,"My father is a skilled duelist. He shouldn't have any issues, unlike you."

"Hey I took down two of those fucking bastards," Harry said, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly, he gasped and whirled to look at Narcissa. The Lady Malfoy looked confused at the expression on Harry's face.

The young Potter shouted, "Duck down, Narcissa!" After that he leaped over Draco and Narcissa and landed on something behind the two.

"Stupid fucking bastards!" Harry roared and leaped off the thing he had landed on. He whirled around his knife and let out a angry hiss. "I'm guessing those protection spells only work when the door is close. Great fucking deal those things do."

. . . . .

Harry was cursing himself inside his head. _You stupid, fucking, ignorant cunt! You should have remembered there were six of them!_

Harry stood between Draco and his mother, and the last two intruders. They were looking at Harry warily. Curling his lips, Harry hissed,"Bastards. I won't let you touch these two."

"Ahhh," one of them said, walking a few steps forward. "What if I promise not to touch you. I only want the mother and child. The woman looks delicious, if you know what I mean, and the boy is a fantasy for many other."

Harry's eyes flashed a bright green and he growled out," _ **Fucking try me. Touch anyone of them you will have your balls cut off and you'll find yourself with a new necklace, and while your screaming in pain I'll cut off that dick of yours and stick it in your mouth. That will muffle your screaming and let your fantasy of a small dick in your mouth come alive."**_

The man paled slightly and looked at the boy. The boy's green eyes glowed much like the killing spell, and the hair of the boy seemed to cover half of his face. The curled lips showed teeth that gleamed in the moonlight. The knife in the boy's hand glistened red from his comrades. The boy with the beautiful eyes was coming for his death. _Angelo della morte._

Harry snarled and moved quickly. He appeared right in front of the man and punched him under the jaw. The intruder lifted off the ground and Harry quickly leaped up and kicked the man in the stomach. Harry twisted his body and landed on his hands. He pushed himself off and flipped over the other man, landing behind him in a crouch. The man whirled around, a spell coming off his lips, but Harry was faster.

He slashed his knife across the man's knees cutting deep enough to cut the tendons. The man to his knees yelling in pain. Harry stood up and kicked the man in the face. He looked back to the man he had kicked under the jaw. These two were not as skilled as the two Lucius was fighting. With that in mind, Harry stood up and looked at the door.

He moved to go to it, but a loud knocking erupted. He stiffened thinking the worst when Lucius shouted,"Open up, darling. The Aurors are here."

At this Harry stiffened. He looked at Narcissa and hissed,"I can't be found here."

"I know, dear," the Lady Malfoy said. She had regain her composure, and had been impressed with how the boy had protected both her and her son. She would be forever grateful to the boy. Draco was staring at his friend in awe and worry. Harry's neck wound was still bleeding.

Harry looked at the window and said,"I think I know where to go. I'll come out of hiding when the Aurors leave."

"Harry," Draco stated, moving quickly. "Your neck..."

"I'll stop the bleeding, Little Dragon," Harry quickly said, his eyes softening. "I'll come back as soon as they leave. You know they can't see me."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but nodded. With this, Harry walked to the windows and opened them. He then proceeded to jump out. Narcissa gave Harry about two minutes and quickly walked to the door to look at her husband's condition.

Lucius was standing there looking worried. He also knew that Harry couldn't be seen by the Aurors. Narcissa grinned and said,"You look like you had fun."

Lucius snorted and muttered,"I'm out of practice. They almost got me if not for the Aurors."

The head of Malfoy looked into the bedroom and saw the two unconcious men. "Looks like you had fun too."

. . . . . .

Harry laid on the straw, muttering curses. The wound on his neck hurt. Qual had snorted at the young boy's distress. Harry had entered the stall as quietly as he could, but it seemed nothing got past the stallion. Qual had nuzzled Harry happily, until he noticed the wound. The black stallion had pawed at his straw and neighed in worry before keeping a look out, sticking his head out of his stall.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He was in the far corner of Qual's stall. No one would be able to see him unless they walked into the corner of the stall itself, and he was positive that Qual wouldn't allow that. He was tired and in pain. The only thing that Harry wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't though. The pain wouldn't let him.

So, he laid on the hay for hours upon hours. Elves came to feed Qual, who acted like the monster everyone thought he was. He didn't let the elves come close to the boy though. Moving right in front of the boy and rearing up and biting.

Harry couldn't have been more grateful. Harry watched as morning came and gone, and afternoon was gone as well. It was nighttime by the time Harry decided that the Aurors had to be done. He got to his feet and stumbled out of the stall. He patted Qual on the nose and limped out of the stables. His leg had been the victim of a very nasty curse and putting too much weight on it hurt like hell.

The young boy fought past the pain though and walked toward the manor. He entered through the side door, that Lucius had lead him through yesterday, and then proceeded to go toward the dining room. If he was correct the Malfoys had to be having dinner right about now. He stopped at the door and listened. There were no voices expect for the Malfoys, and that relaxed him.

He heared Draco complain because no one had been able to fine the last Potter. Harry snorted and opened the door. He walked in and smiled at the shocked Malfoys sitting at the table.

"Did I miss dessert?"  
. . . . . .

Narcissa was furiously wiping at Harry's wound. He hissed, but didn't try to push her away. Draco was muttering to Harry under his breath, asking if he was okay, or if he wanted Draco to tell his mother to be easier. Harry had kindly declined his friend's help. He knew the blood would be a bitch to scrub off.

Lucius was in front of him sipping tea. Harry looked up at him and grinned. "I would like to thank you for saving me yesterday night, sir. They probably would have beat me to a pulp, if you didn't shot that stunner."

The head of house snorted and replied, his tone kind,"I am the one who should be doing the thanking. Narcissa and Draco both told me how you got my son out of his room safely and escorted him to my room, and how you protected them both against the men in the room."

Harry chuckled and stated,"What I did was nothing. You should see the Blackbloods they are like water flowing in their movements. They move like they float on air, and they are able to bring their enemies fear by just their eyes flashing."

Narcissa quit her scrubbing and said,"From what I saw, Mister Potter, you did exactly that. If that is the only thing the Blackblood can do then I will be in awe of what you grow up to be."

Harry shook his head and muttered,"I am not even close to their level."

He then paused and asked,"Can I ask why those men were here?"

Lucius sighed and said,"They said they were sent by someone who holds a grude against the Malfoy family. Merlin, that could be anyone."

"Hey, Harry," whispered Draco, his eyes focused on his friend's. Harry's green eyes left Luicus's instantly and were on Draco's in a second.

"I'm glad you are okay."

Harry grinned and said,"I'm glad that my efforts paid off. You are fine as well."

Draco sighed and replied,"I don't know much about you, Harry. I only met you twice in person once in Diagon Alley and when you first arrived at the manor to start your stay, but I know I can trust you. I really can't explain it."

"The same," Harry muttered, his eyes glowing with a strange wisedom. "I don't regret it though. I am glad to be your friend. Besides, the pack still has four more days before the mission is over. Surely we can learn about each other more during that time, Little Dragon."

Draco smirked and said,"Maybe I can get that Gryffindor out of you. Then you won't go risking your life like that."

Harry looked at Draco seriously and stated,"Don't get me started with Gryffindor qualities. Need I remind you last night?"

"That, Potter," spat Draco, bristling even though a blind man could have seen the brightness in his eyes," was a one time deal. It won't happen again."

"Oh, sure."

As the two boys aruged Narcissa sent her husband a smug look and mouthed,"Little Dragon?"

Lucius moaned and looked down at his teacup. He wondered if he would be able to spike it with some Firewhiskey without anyone noticing. He wasn't in the mood to talk about his son's sexuality or the fact that he was possibly aruging with the person who could possibly be the reason for the talk about his son's sexuality. Deciding that it would be fine, he deserved it after all, Lucius called out an elf to get the best liquor he had.

. . . . .

Bella laughed as she watched Gracie was flirted with by some random Blood from another pack. On her shoulder was a eagle owl on her shoulder. In her hand was a letter from Lucius Malfoy. Her little packmember had done well, he always had the potential.

Looking back down at the letter, Bella raised an eyebrow and surveyed her pack's hair colour. She guess she could do for another blonde.

. . . . . .

 **Soooo, what do you think? I was just bored and I randomly thought I want Harry Potter to kick some ass for some odd reasons. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'll be having them go to Hogwarts in the next chapter by the way. Then, we'll find out what House Mister Potter will go in.**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 9

Draco Malfoy was searching the train in a feverish manner. He was looking for his best friend, Harry Potter. He hadn't seen the boy since the Blackbloods had picked him up from the manor a couple of weeks ago. The Malfoy heir and the last Potter had been sending letters, and one time they talked through the Floo. However, deep inside Draco wanted to see those emerald eyes in person.

Vincent and Gregory were following him slowly, giving each other a look in confusion. They didn't understand the reason for their friend's strange behavior. Finally, Draco came to a compartment and grinned. He quickly opened it up and struted right in. There were four people in the compartment. A boy with red hair, and freckles on his face. There was a girl with bushy hair and was looking at them with eyes full of wonder. There was another male with a round face, that looked at Malfoy in fear. He shook in place and had eyes that looked like they were about to burst in tears.

Finally, there was one boy that Draco had his eyes glued on. The boy had black hair that was so long it went into is face, and green eyes that looked a little dull. Dark circles were under his eyes making him look sickly. The blonde gave a smirk and said,"You sure know how to hide yourself."

The red head snorted and muttered,"I wouldn't even bother, Malfoy. We tried multiple times to get him to talk. Think his mute."

The female shot the redhead a sharp glance and snapped,"Well, with the way you were acting no one would want to talk to you."

Harry looked at Draco and stood up. He grinned and lifted a hand. Vincent and Greg moved quickly, standing in front of their much smaller friend. The boy's grin disappeared and he looked at the two males in confusion. Draco snorted and snapped,"Move you bunch of idiots!"

The two males looked back at their friend in shock. The blonde was glaring at them with cold eyes. Growing impatient Draco pushed his friends to the side and looked at the boy. He leaned forward and muttered,"Come one. I have a compartment saved for us."

Harry chuckled and reached for the trunk on the ground. He looked back at the three children that he had been sitting with and nodded. He then walked out of the compartment, moving through the big bodies of Draco's friends quickly and quietly.

Draco followed, not paying any attention to the other children in the compartment. The redhead stood up and shouted, his eyes flaring for a second,"Hey Malfoy! Who do you think you are making that kid follow you?"

The blonde stopped and turned around. He glared at the boy and snapped,"From the looks of your tattered robes and that ghastly red hair that you are a Weasley."

"What does that have to do with anything?" growled out the young male, his face turning redder than his hair.

"That," Draco said, giving a snake like grin to the other,"just means that I am better then you. So, please do not speak to me at all."

Ron opened his mouth when a low, but powerful voice spoke. "Come on, Draco," it said. "I don't know where your compartment is."

Draco turned to look at the door of the compartment and grinned. Harry was standing there with one of his eyebrow raised and giving the blonde an amused grin. He then settled his gaze on Ron.

"I'm sorry for the lack of conversation earlier, Ron Weasley," he said, his eyes locked on the redhead. "I am just not a person to talk to someone I don't know. Come along, Draco. I am very tired from the long trip."

The blonde grinned and said,"Then I'll tell my friends to be a little more quiet. The dark circles under your eyes just don't look good."

Draco turned to look at the redhead and said,"I'll see you around, Weasley."

With this Draco walked out and snapped for Vincent and Greg to follow him. As soon as they walked out, Draco reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Just look at me, Draco. Many things have kept me up at night, and during the day the pack pushes me to the limit. Even if I did ask for it."

Sighing, the blonde straightened up and walked down the train. "Come on. Let's get to that compartment. You might be able to catch a nap."

Harry nodded and bended down picking up his trunk. He grinned at Vincent and Gregory and followed the blonde.

. . . . .

Draco stopped at a compartment and looked back at Harry. The black haired boy seemed to be fighting sleep as he walked, yet those green eyes seemed to be as alert as ever. Sighing, Draco reached out and muttered,"How has that wound been doing?"

Harry blinked and looked at the other. He answered slowly,"It is healing fine, but it will scar. Should have heard Amelia. She glanced at it and said that her's was bigger."

The blonde wanted to see it, but didn't say anything. He leaned close to his friend and muttered,"Can you stay out here for a minute. I will ask my friends to quiet down. I know that you are tired."

"Hmmm," hummed Harry, the boy leaned forward and relaxed slightly. "They are your friends Draco, and I know from the letters you sent me that you really didn't see them this summer. Spend time with them, talk to them. They wil get quite upset if you ask them to be quiet for a complete stranger."

"Your right," Draco sighed. Harry straightened up and looked at the compartment. "You can get them prepared for me though. I don't want a hundred questions. No offense."

The blonde nodded and looked back at Vincent and Gregory. "Come on. You can start getting some money out to get some sweets from the trolley."

The two boys grunted in excitement from the thoughts of sweets and went into the compartment. Harry looked at Draco expectantly and nodded toward it. "I'm going," muttered the Malfoy heir. He looked at the black haired boy and autmomatically thought back to the last day Harry had stayed with the manor.

. . . . . .

 _Harry was currently in Lucius Malfoy's study in front of the fireplace. Bella said that she would Floo, and the young black haired boy was packed waiting to leave. Draco peeked his head into the room and slowly entered. Harry turned and looked at him in curiosity. He thought that the blonde had gone to get some studying done with his mother._

 _"What are you doing here, Draco," Harry asked, his head tilting to the side in confusion._

 _The blonde sighed and walked in dejectedly. Draco went all the way to one of his father's chairs and sat down in it. "Why are you so quick to leave, Harry? Was it something me or my parents did? Or did that night scare you away?"_

 _Harry lifted a hand to stop his friend from talking and shook his head. "No, of course not. I enjoyed my time here immensly. However, there is a reason for my quick department."_

 _"Are you going to tell why?"_

 _Harry blushed and lowered his head. He looked down at his trunk and knocked it with his foot for a second. "That is quite complicated and embarrassing."_

 _Draco looked up and asked,"Complicated? Embarrassing?"_

 _Harry nodded and said,"Of course it is and it doesn't boil down to the night itself, or how any of you acted it. It all boils down to this." With this Harry unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt showing off the wound that he recieved. "This is one of the things I regret. Let's not forget the giant bruise that I have on my leg."_

 _"You are upset because you got hurt," Draco speculated, his eyebrows raising in confusion._

 _"It's how I got hurt. I shouldn't have been injured as all. I have been raised by the Blackbloods since I have been eight. I should have been able to fight them off without any problems, not getting wounded at all. Without getting you all in danger. The Blackbloods they would have been able to do all that, and much much more."_

 _Draco took in a breath and looked at the black haired boy in shock. He did not expect that. Harry was glaring at nothing. He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry quickly spoke before him. "I didn't mean to make you upset though, Little Dragon."_

 _The blonde looked down and smiled a small smile. "You did enough that night, Harry."_

 _Harry chuckled and looked at the time. "Well, I know that it is time for your daily finance lesson with your father. Bella should be here soon, I'll send an owl your way as soon as I can."_

 _Draco quickly looked up at the clock and panicked a little. His father hated it when he was late for a lesson. He leaped up and was about to run out of the door, yelling that he would see Harry after the lesson, but then he remembered he wouldn't. He had gotten use to seeing Harry the days that he had stayed. He looked back at the Potter and grinned._

 _He couldn't say those days had been in vain though. He knew basically all there was to know about Harry, except for his childhood before the Bloods. Going by his expressions though it was something he would like to avoid altogether. The green eyed boy also knew much about his friend, and he didn't even ask about his father in the days of the war._

 _"I'm shocked to say that I am going to miss you, Potter," the blonde said._

 _Harry looked at him with an raised eyebrow and smirked. He turned and bowed to Draco. "Yes, how will this lonely black knight go on without the prince to lead him."_

 _This joke caused Draco to blush and leave the room. The blonde had told the dark haired boy about one of his most favorite games when he was a child, was pretending he was a prince and his friends, mostly Vincent and Gregory would be his knights and they would go around pretending that was exactly what they were._

 _Harry had been amused by the idea as soon as he heard it. He joked with Draco anytime he could before offically calling himself Draco's missing knight in armor. Everytime he said that a strange look would cross his eyes, but it would disappear. Draco asked about his eyes before, but Harry looked confused the whole time._

 _Harry straightened up from his bow and said,"To be serious for a minute, I will miss you as well Draco. I'll see you on the train."_

 _"You better write to me," snapped Draco._

 _Harry nodded and muttered,"When I find the time I will send Hedwig your way in a flash. You better go. I rather not get on Lucius' bad side by making you any later for your lesson."_

 _Sighing, Draco walked out of the study. His father would be waiting for him in the library._

 _. . . . ._

Who knew when Harry actually left the manor, but Draco ran back to the study as soon as the lesson was over hoping that Harry would be there. He had been quite disappointed. After that Harry had sent him the letter first, but it was on a wrinkled piece of parchment, and with messy handwriting like his hand had been shaking as he wrote the letter. It had talked about how he had asked the leader of the Blackbloods to train him during the last of the summer.

Draco had sent him letter, lengthy ones too. Harry always read them, because he would responed appropriately. The thing was though that each letter got shorter and shorter. Draco didn't take is personally. Harry was busy and he could understand that. He was just glad that his friend was still his friend.

Draco shaking himself from his thoughts, he walked into the compartment to see Pansy and Blaise waiting on him. Pansy grinned up at him and said,"Took you long enough, Draco. One would think that you had gotten lost."

Snorting, Draco muttered,"Malfoys don't get lost."

Blaise smirked and said,"Well, you must have forgotten something. After all the expression you had on your face was priceless."

"I had to find a friend," Draco snapped, glaring at Blaise. "I would appreciate if you all are not so loud during the ride to Hogwarts either. My friend is really tired and wants to rest."

"I don't even know this kid," snapped Blaise, narrowing his eyes. Draco winced and cursed under his breath. He knew the Italian wouldn't yield completely. Blaise was a strange child who followed his own rules, except for the one his mother laid out for him.

Pansy nodded and said,"Come on, Draco. Since you ditched up during the summer we have so much to talk about."

Sighing, Draco straightened up and narrowed his eyes. "I am not in the mood to deal with this. He is really tired and I don't have time to aruge with you. If you could at least be polite to him then do so."

Blaise looked at Pansy and then turned to give Draco a strange grin. "I wonder who this kid is to change the Draco Malfoy we all know."

"Someone who saved my life," Draco muttered. He turned and called out. "Come on, Harry."

"Coming."

Slowly, the boy with raven black hair walked in, green eyes locked on Pansy and Blaise. Draco walked toward a seat and sat down gracefully. Harry followed the blonde and sat down as well. Silver eyes looked at Harry's own green. Those green eyes had lowered and he seemed to be fighting the urge to sleep.

Draco nudged him and muttered,"Rest, Harry. They won't bother you."

"Draco lies," Blaise said, leaning forward and looking at the black haired boy in curiosity. Draco stiffened and looked at Blaise in pure anger. The Italian fought the urge to flinch and looked at the boy.

"Of course I'm going to bother you. After all I have known Draco since we were babies. You see I have never knew him to act like this before."

Harry's dark green eyes flashed to look at Blaise, who gasped at them. They seemed to glimmer like a emerald did in the light. Finally, the boy spoke, his voice rough sounding. "I hear people change when they grow up. I think it goes with maturing. I could be wrong of course."

Blaise stiffened at the words, and shot a glance at Draco. The blonde was looking at the boy and fighting a grin. Pansy spoke up this time. "What is your name exactly."

Harry looked at Pansy, then at Draco who whispered something in his ear. Harry nodded and muttered,"My name is Harry Potter."

Blaise and Pansy stiffened and looked at the boy in shock. Vince and Greg had quit looking for money and looked at the Boy Who Lived in curiosity. Harry sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Please gawk at me some other time. I am too tired to deal with it right now."

This child was stubborn and spoiled. He was worst then Draco. The Italian opened his mouth to speak, but Draco spoke first. "Harry doesn't like to get stared at. In fact, he doesn't like attention much. Don't take it personally, it's just how he is."

Blaise looked at Potter and muttered,"You know you look dead off your feet. Have you been fighting dark lords lately?"

Draco let out a sound that sounded much like a hiss, but Harry spoke, his voice calm,"No. I'm quite busy dealing with snobby children to worry about dark lords."

The Malfoy Heir let out a laugh and said,"I don't know why you are trying to get the better of Harry, Blaise, but I can assure you that he will win no matter what. I tried to do it as well. Harry beat me in submission."

The raven haired boy sighed and stated,"Only because you ran out of remarks."

"I'll have you know that I have been working on that. I now know enough remarks to keep at it for weeks," Draco stated, his head raising proudly. Harry shot him an amused looked and replied,"I have done it enough to do it for years. Your still behind, Little Dragon."

Draco stiffened and a bright grin began to grow on his face. Harry didn't seem to notice this though. He stood up and muttered,"I need to go use the loo. I'll be back."

The Malfoy nodded and said,"Don't fall asleep in there. If you take too long I'll come and check on you."

Harry blushed and quickly walked out of the compartment. Draco sighed and said,"He really didn't have to use the loo. He just wanted to get away from your gawking eyes."

Blaise spat out,"I didn't know that you hung out with someone so full of themselves, Draco."

The blonde stiffened and he glared at the other with molten silver eyes. "Don't talk about Harry like that."

"I haven't even talked to him for a minute, but the Boy Who Lived seems too jerkish."

"He's tired," Draco said, his eyes narrowing. "He really isn't so short with people. He's been pushing himself too hard really."

Pansy asked,"What do you mean saved your life?"

Draco grinned and said,"I've been meaning to tell this the whole summer, but Harry told me it was too long to write a parchment on. So..."

. . . . .

Blaise and Pansy were staring at Draco in shock, who was sitting there proudly. Vince and Greg were stuffing their faces with sweets they had gotten from the trolley. "That is what I meant. Harry is really something."

Pansy shook her head and muttered,"I can't believe it. He did all that? Where did he learn it from?"

"The Blackbloods."

The the wizard, and witch, whirled toward the door where Harry stood. He still looked tired in fact he looked even more tired if that was possible. "How did you get there?" Greg asked, his voice wobbled a little.

Draco sighed and said,"He does that sometimes. He does it because he gets a kick out of watching people jump out of their skins."

Harry smirked and looked at the blonde with fondness in his eyes. Blaise then thought back to what he said before. "What do you mean, Blackbloods?"

Draco looked at Harry quickly and then looked at Blaise. "He was just joking, Blaise."

The raven haired boy shook his head and said,"Nope. The pack and me talked this over, Draco. The wizarding world will learn soon enough. Beside it coming from my own mouth would be better then let's say by that Rita witch who writes for the Daily Prophet."

Harry then straightened up and looked out the window. "We will soon be arriving to Hogwarts. I suggest robes. Pansy, I would think that it would be wise to quickly exit this compartment. Men are pigs, my dear, they will change in front of you without caring."

their trunks to grabbed their robes while they were slowly undressing. They had paused on Harry's words though. The Parkinson looked at Harry and gave a thankful look. Harry only raised an eyebrow at the girl and then shot her a smirk.

. . . . .

Harry knew that it would take time for Draco's friends to grow use to him, so he wasn't going to push it. He walked with the blonde, but at a distance. His eyes looked back at Draco, who kept shooting him looks. Hagrid was shouting for first years, but Harry quit walking. He whirled around and looked at the train. There stood Amelia and Yuu. They were grinning at Harry with pride in their eyes.

The black haired male shot them a grin and continued to walk with the group, having to squeeze between people to get to Draco. He leaned close and whispered,"The Blackbloods are here."

Draco blinked and looked around. "I don't see them."

"Of course you won't," Harry said. "You won't see them unless they want you to see them. Except for Amelia of course. She hasn't learned the meaning of stealth."

 _You can go suck balls, Harry._ Amelia's voice echoed through Harry's and Draco's mind. They both stiffened and then relaxed. Harry had done this enough to Draco during the week that Harry had stayed that he was use to it in a way.

 _ **I don't want to hear it, Amelia.**_ Harry snapped. He was following the rest of the students. They were walking toward the lake, which had boats at the edge. Hagrid was also yelling three to a boat.

 _Well, you shouldn't have said anything. Or do I have to tell Draco here all the embarrassing stuff that you did during the summer._

 _ **You can try, Amelia, but always remember whatever you have on me I have gotten double.**_

With this Harry leaped into a boat and Draco followed. Pansy clambered in. Harry looked at the castle in determination. He was going to be pushed to his limit at this school, but he wouldn't let it break him. He was stronger then that. He had the pack behind him every step of the way, and he also had Draco.

. . . . .

The ride on the boat ended quickly enough, and Harry was looking straight at the old witch who was leading them through the castle. He had instantly grown respect for the woman in front of him. He could feel that she was one of those people that deserved respect, even if you didn't know them. Draco was muttering darkly under his breath. Supposedly, Lucius had told his son about this woman, and the boy had decided that he didn't like him.

Harry sighed and looked away. Sometimes, Draco forgot that he had a will of his own. Soon they got to two big front double doors. Harry stiffened and knew that his fate lied right through those doors. Professor McGonagall had left them in front of the doors. Harry sagged against Draco and closed his eyes. He was slowly losing against the fight with sleep. Draco gave a low hum and let his friend lean against him.

Harry's peace was suddenly broken when someone let out a shriek. He stood up and looked around for the possible threat. He relaxed when he noticed it was just ghosts. He grinned at them in amusement. He really didn't understand why everyone was so scared of them. It wasn't like they could pyshically harm you. That was a poltergeist.

The doors swung open and Harry looked as the old witch lead them through a couple of tables and they formed a single file line. Harry was behind Draco by a couple of people. He didn't even know how it happened, but he lost a little bit of his composure because of that.

McGonagall clapped her hands to gather everyone's attention and all the first years looked up at the witch.

"When I call your names you each will come up and I will put the Sorting Hat on your head. There are four Houses as most of you know. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin."

On a stoll, which magically appeared, McGonagall put on a old hat which came to life and began to sing. Harry's eyes weren't looking at his hat, and his ears weren't hearing the song. His eyes were glued to the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard was looking at Harry with blue twinkling eyes and a gentle smile on his face. Harry wasn't trusting it though, and he had a feeling that the old wizard knew that.

The names were being called, and Harry forced himself to look away from Dumbledore. The red head that had sit with him on the train for a little bit had been called. He automatically went to Gryffindor. Next was the girl, Hermione. She went to Gryffindor. Draco came soon after that. Harry watched as the Hat barely landed on Draco's head before Slytherin was called out.

The blonde looked smug and went to the Slytherin Table. Harry shot him a quick grin, which Darco smirked at. The raven haired boy sighed. He knew of the image that Draco was to protray during his time at Hogwarts. The Prince of Slytherin.

Time passed quickly and Harry was called. He stiffened and walked forward. He could only think of two Houses that he would go to. As the hat went on his head he felt he probing of something looking through his memories and emotions.

 _You are something strange, Mister Potter. Darker then I expected you to be but still kind. You would fit well in all the Houses really._

 _ **I don't doubt it. I would gladly join any of them. They each have their own unique qualities.**_

 _HA! If only the Founders were alive now. They would like you very much, Mister Potter. You are correct every House is special, but only one can you go in. I think that you know what I am about to do._

 _ **I'm no idiot. I know what you are about to do. I just hope you realise how much trouble you are going to put me through.**_

 _Mister Potter, I will have you know that I am only doing what you wanted. You shall follow your Prince, Knight, but be warned. You will soon find yourself being put to the position of Commander soon enough. Also do not worry. Dumbledore will not find out anything that is in your head. That is for me and you to know nothing else._

 _ **I think I found a new friend,**_ Harry spat out sarcastically in his mind.

 _The same, Mister Potter._

" **Slytherin!"**

At the cry of the Hat, the whole Great Hall fell silent. Harry took off the hat and looked at in in amusement. "Look you already started trouble for me already."

The Hat let out a rumble and Harry lightly lowered it back to the stool. He shot a look at Dumbledore and shot the old wizard a smirk. The Headmaster only shot the boy a small grin, but his blue eyes had lost their shine.

. . . .

 **Okay, so the next chapter will be mostly about the Blackbloods. Also, I know that Draco seemed a little OC in this, but I want him to be protective of his Black Knight you know. Draco will also mostly be like this in front of Harry and no one else. After all the Prince of Slytherin can't be seen having a soft spot for someone can he? I'll try and update as soon as I can, but thank you all for being patcient.**


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 10

Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, slowly. His eyes observing his fellow snakes. They were doing the same. Keepig his eyes locked on them, he lowered his head and sent them a nod. The older students seemed to see the movement and returned the gesture. Some even gave him smirks.

Moving a little faster, Harry quickly moved to sit beside Draco. The blonde gave his dark haired friend a smirk and said,"Knew you would end up here, Potter."

"Hmmm," Harry said, his eyes looking at the other students in the Great Hall. "I think you were the only one." Many of the other students were still staring at him in awe and shock.

"Liar," hissed Draco, nudging him. "You knew you would be in this house as well."

Harry looked at Draco at the corner of his eyes and gave the boy a toothy smirk. "Now don't think of me like that, Draco. I've been raised to expect the unexpected. I could have been sorted into Gryffindor, and you would be sitting here sulking."

The Malfoy heir huffed and looked away from the other. The two boys quit talking and watched the sorting. Blaise and Draco's other friends were also Slytherins. Harry watched as the sorting quickly got done. He was shocked to see the boy who had looked like he would bawl his eyes out any second go to Gryffindor.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry automatically put in his mind to watch the Longbottom boy. He was obviously more then just a pouty face. When, the sorting was done Albus Dumbledore stood up, catching everyone's attention without even trying. Harry leaned forward and listened to his speech.

"Welcome everyone to a new year. There are a couple of rules that I need to discuss before anything else." It barely lasted a second, but Harry noticed that the man's eyes had glanced at him for a second. "The first thing is that for everyone is that the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden for a reason," at this moment the Headmaster glanced at two red headed twins, who were sitting at the Gryffindor table,"I would also like to continue and say that the thrid floor corridor is off limits as well."

With this Dumbledore gave a small grin those eyes twinkling and said,"With that being said, everyone please enjoy the feast."

Food began to magically appear on the table. Harry watched unimpressed and then looked back at Dumbledore. The old wizard was drinking a cup of pumpkin juice and staring at Harry. He then lifted the cup as if toasting the younger wizard. Harry only nodded and then continued looking down the teacher's table. He stopped on one man.

He probably stopped on the man for one reason. The glaring eyes. Harry almost had to do a double take, and then focused on the man. He had greasy hair, and dark eyes. He was pale, and wore long black robes. Those eyes, even if they were glaring at him with such hatred showed that he had seen many things in his lifetime. That was enough to peak Harry's intrest.

However, his attention was quickly captured by Draco. His green eyes flashed to the blonde who was staring at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

Harry smirked and whispered,"Your letting the Slytherin mask slip, Draco."

Wincing, Draco's face quickly went blank and his eyes were the only thing to show his concern. Harry nodded and said,"I was just looking at my professors. I am quite curious on how they will turn out."

Draco nodded and said,"Well, that is an interesting thought, but you do need to eat something, Harry."

Harry eyed the food and stated,"It looks delicious, however, I must decline. I'm too tired to eat. I would have my plate made and I would collapse in it. If it makes you feel better I will try and eat me a decent breakfast in the morning."

The blonde looked like he wanted to aruge, but the look on Harry's face stopped him. Snorting, Draco muttered," Stubborn fool."

Harry hummed and closed his eyes. He buzzed out the sound of the talking students, chewing teeth, and silverware scrapping against plates.

. . . .

Draco watched his friend slowly zoom out. He did this when he had accompanied his mother and him for their daily wizarding history lessons. Those times quickly became his favorite during those short days. It seemed like Harry was tamed by the talking voices of Draco and his mother. He was always so relaxed during this time as well.

Now, though, Harry was still tense. Showing that he wasn't comfortable with this place. Sighing, Draco grabbed an extra plate and began putting food on it. Blaise, who was sitting beside him, glanced at Potter and said,"Looks like he's dead."

"He's not," Draco snapped, cutting his friend a piece of ham. Harry always seemed to enjoy eating ham at the manor. "Like I told you on the train he is tired."

"Don't see why," Blaise said, looking at Draco filling the extra plate. "You know that you don't have to make yourself another plate. There will be enough later."

"It isn't for me. It's for Harry," Draco stated, putting a couple of rolls on the plate. He reached out and grabbed some chicken and then covered the plate full of food with another plate. Draco put it beside him and quickly went back to eating.

"I hope that you grow to like Harry, Zabini. He really isn't that bad."

"I don't know him at all. In fact, he shouldn't even be in this house."

A fourth year that heard them chuckled and said,"You obviously didn't see the way he was watching us as he was walking over here. A Slytherin like gaze."

Draco had noticed that as well. Harry's green eyes were always vibrant, and full of life. However, when he had looked at the Slytherin table they were full of mischeif and confidence. Cool confidence with the way, he was moving. It was shocking. It was mesmerizing. Looking at the black haired boy, Draco was shocked to see Harry's eyes opened. For the first time they were showing the full tiredness of those eyes. His shoulders were sagging, and his posture wasn't like it usually was.

Draco continued to watch though as Harry shook his head slowly, and then straightened up. His eyes cleared of his tiredness, and his shoulders lifted up as well. He's green eyes began to roam the Great Hall again, with an alertness that wasn't there before. Suddenly, a dark, wicked grin came across his face. It was gone in an instant.

Harry turned to look at Draco and leaned in close; his green eyes glittering for once. "Hey, Draco."

The blonde blinked for a second, and then looked at Harry in shock. "What?"

"I think I've already made two enemies," the black haired boy said, his eyes full of amusement.

"That isn't something to be happy about." Draco was so confused. Why be so excited if someone was out to get you? Maybe this summer the Blackbloods had finally broke Harry's sanity.

Harry sighed and said,"It means that I might be able to get some answers. Can you guess who they are?"

Draco was never known to back down from a challenge and began to look around. At once Draco noticed Ronald Weasley's glare to his friend. He stiffened and felt his lips curl in annoyance. Weasleys. They just couldn't help it could they?

"One of them is Weasley."

"Correct. The Weasley family is one that is close to Dumbledore, and what the Blackbloods tell me were close to my parents. No doubt, if I had grown up with them I would have been best friends with that red head you are glaring at. However, that Weasley isn't my main concern. It is the twins."

Draco quit glaring at the red head and looked at Harry in shock. The dark haired boy looked disintrested, but the way his lips were twitching told Draco a different story. "Those twins are not like their brother, or brothers if that older red head is related to them, they have a look in their eyes. They see the world differently. Being their friend would be a lot better then being their enemy."

The blonde could only blink in shock. Harry smiled and reached over still his pumpkin juice. He took a sip from it and said,"Can you guess the second one?"

Draco looked back at the students. He looked for a while, but then looked back at Harry in confusion. Harry chuckled and said,"You are looking in the wrong place. I think you know the person glaring at me like I am a demon. It is Severus Snape. You would think I cursed his mother with the way he looks at me."

Blinking, Draco looked over Harry's shoulders and there he sat. His godfather glaring at Harry with everything he had. Wincing, Draco looked at Harry and said,"He probably dose not mean anything by it."

"His eyes tell me differently," Harry sighed. He looked at Draco. "You know during my time at the manor during summer, you talked a great deal about him. I know that he is just more then a great role model for you Draco."

Draco grinned and said,"He's my godfather."

Harry nodded and looked back at his godfather. "Dumbledore must have passed word to him that I was raised by the Blackbloods. Must think that I am a bad influence on you. I don't blame him on that."

Draco snorted and muttered,"Ridiculous."

Chuckling, Harry nodded to Draco's plate and said,"I would eat if I were you. Dinner might end soon."

The blonde quickly reached for the plate he had made for the other and handed it to him. "Then you eat something. I won't if you won't."

Harry looked at the plate in shock, and sighed. He reached for some silverware and removed the plate covering the food. He slowly began nibbling on the ham. Harry must have figured out that he was hungry, and began to eat faster. Draco fought a grin and began to eat himself.

Blaise was stuffing his face with pudding, and asked,"So, do you think Potter will fit in Slytherin?"

Draco looked at Blaise and smirked. "He'll fit in a lot better than you and me both. I can assure you."

. . . . .

Harry found himself trailing behind the group of Slytherins. He was looking around at the castle slowly. It spoke of ancient magic, and Harry fought the urge to use the wild magic running through him. He looked to the front of the group. Draco was beside his godfather, Severus Snape. At first, Harry and Draco had been walking beside each other, but Snape had called out to his godson. Draco had brightened up and was about to turn to Harry to tell him to follow, but was snapped at by his godfather.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Draco. Not Potter."

Harry only winked at Draco and slowly found himself being stared at with curious eyes. It was clear that Snape was well loved by the Slytherins, which caused Harry to feel uncomfortable. This caused him to drift to the back of the group. He didn't mind the quiet that came with it.

He was looking at a strange painting when a low voice spoke. "What did you do to Professor Snape?"

Harry jumped and looked at the person looking at him in confusion. The boy had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. His face was blank, except for the smirk that was creeping on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Harry said, softly,"I don't think I have a right to answer that question to someone I don't know."

With this Harry quickly followed the group again. They had gotten a little bit ahead of him, but that was nothing for Harry. He moved quickly and smoothly. Soon he was behind the group again. He streached his neck out and glanced at Draco. The blonde was looking over his shoulder with a sneer, but Harry could see his roaming eyes. Harry sighed and slowly pulsed his magic out, connecting with Draco's magic.

 _ **One needs to look forward, and quit sneering at their classmates. They might think you don't like them.**_ Harry watched as Draco turned back around and continued to walk beside his godfather.

 _Where are you?_

 _ **At the back of the pack. Too busy looking at the scenery.**_

 _Sorry about Severus. He usually isn't like this with anyone._

 _ **Ah, well, I'm not that concerned about it. If he is anything like you say he is then maybe it is all a misunderstanding.**_

 _I can feel your doubt._

 _ **I don't know what you mean.**_

With this Harry broke the connection and looked behind him for the kid that had asked him a question he was starting to wonder himself. The boy had his eyes glued to Harry. The dark haired boy stopped walking and sighed. He looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "First thing is name, and I might answer your question."

"Why is there a might?" the kid asked, looking at Harry in amusement.

"If I like the sound of your name or not."

The boy chuckled and said,"My name is Theodore Nott."

Harry's thoughts automatically began whirling. Bella had once told him about the Notts. The head of the Nott family was said to be mad. Garrison Nott. Harry knew stories about the man that kept him up at night. Bella was very good with detail. A man who had sex with corpse, who had been known to eat wizard and witches while they were still alive, a man known to rape his own sister when they were younger. Of course, he had lied and said he had been under the Imperius Curse. A lie. Garrison Nott to keep his eyes on in the future. Who knew what his son would be like. Snorting, Harry turned his back to the boy and stated,"I don't like the name."

"Oh."

Harry was about to continue walking when he heard that one syllable word. He looked over his shoulder at the boy. Grinding his teeth he thought, _They are two different people, Harry. They are not the same person. You can not condem the son with the acts of the father._

"As for your questions," Harry said, looking over his shoulder," I didn't do anything to the Professor. Must have just caught him on a bad day."

With this Harry continued walking down the hallway. They were getting close to the dungeons. "Come on, Nott. Their going to leave us behind."

The boy looked shocked and then followed Harry with a smirk on his face. Sighing, Harry sped up and looked at the group. Harry broke into a jog and quickly caught up. It took the Nott boy awhile. "You move too fast," the boy said, breathing heavidly.

Harry smirked and said,"No, you just move too slowly."

The boy chuckled and said,"That is rude, Potter."

The only responds the boy got was a hum. They both stayed quiet as they entered the dungeons. Harry wasn't as impressed as he thought he would be. Finally, they got to a plain wall. Snape looked at it and said,"Untainted blood."

Harry watched with narrowed eyes as the walls moved to form a doorway. Snape stepped through, the first year students following. Harry looked at Nott, who was sneering, but Harry could see the worry in his eyes. "Come on," grunted Harry. "I could use a good rest."

Nott looked at Harry and said,"You do look a little pale."

The dark haired boy didn't reply he only walked through the wall, and studied his common room. Everything was green and silver. It looked comfty enough. There was plush carpets, couches and loveseats. Many chairs and a roaring fireplace that was filling the dungeon room with warmth. There was also a window that showed the Black Lake. There was a chair and table near it, but it looked unused. Harry guessed it was because it was the farthest place from the fire.

Snape turned to look at the first years, his robes bellowing behind him. "Welcome to Slytherin. Many of you were expected to be here, others not so much. There are a few rules that go with being in Slytherin house.

The first one is remember that you are against every House in Hogwarts. Those Houses only see Slytherins as monsters, Death Eaters, and Dark Lords. Always keep your guard up.

The second rule is always stick together. Travel in a pack or at least with someone else. If your alone then you will be targeted down. Find a partner and stick by them. You will need it.

The third rule is quite simple. You all are Slytherins; act like it. If you are going to break the rules, don't get caught. Be better then any House. Show them that despite everything they throw at us we will not yeild.

You all got into the House of cunning, some I'm not for sure how," with this Snape shot Harry a hateful glare," but you are all my responsiblity. I'm sure that the older students can help you find your dormitiories."

Harry watched as the first years went off into groups talking. Looking at Draco, Harry took a step forward, but was stopped by a cold,"Mister Potter a moment."

The green eyed boy's stiffened and looked at Professor Snape. Making sure that he was reined in Harry walked toward the Professor. He had to admit Snape had that disgusted look down.

"Hello, Professor," Harry muttered, looking the man dead in the eye.

Snape sneered and whispered, harshly,"I don't know how you got in here, boy, but be assured that you don't cause any trouble for anyone."

Harry's body stiffened, it was almost like he was expecting an attack,"You don't have to worry about that, sir. I want to have a peaceful year myself."

Snape stared at the boy and said,"Then start the year off right and stay away from my godson. He doesn't need the likes of you spoiling his reputation at such a young age."

At this Harry had a reaction. "Draco is a friend, sir. I wouldn't dare ruin anything for him if it can be helped."

Snape then leaned forward, causing Harry to draw back. "Then, think for a second you bloody idiot. I know that you stayed at Malfoy Manor a couple of days. I know that Lucius told you of what is expected of Draco here. He is to be a leader to the young kids here, a role model. These people will either be his allies or his enemies when he grows up. With you around it will surely be enemies."

"He's only eleven. I'm sure that it doesn't matter at the moment," Harry said, his eyes narrowing.

Snape smirked and said,"Says the one raised by the Blackbloods. The Blackbloods that are frowned upon by society, and much more."

That was the blow that had Harry's eyes widening. He didn't expect that from the Professor. He was expected to hear everything from him being a famous stuck up kid, to his mother being a muggleborn, but he didn't think that the Professor would bring up the Blackbloods. The thing was though was Snape was correct about the Blackbloods. While, the Blackbloods did many jobs for many Purebloods, if not all, they were still something to frown upon in society. Hypocrites the lot of them.

If it was known that Harry was raised by the Blackbloods it would kill Draco's reputation. Sure he had blurted it out on the train in front of Blaise and Pansy, but the thing was that they didn't believe him. Sure, Draco had acted shocked that he said that, but his friends would probably think that it was a joke between them.

"Fine then," Harry spat, his eyes closing. "I'll stay away from Draco, however, I'm not going to push him away if he comes to me."

Snape straightened up and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but Draco came out of nowhere. He looked at his godfather in confusion and asked,"Is there something wrong?"

Harry opened his eyes and said,"Nope. Professor Snape was just giving me some hints to get through the day. After all it was a shock to everyone when I got sorted into Slytherin you know."

Draco tuned to look at Harry and snorted. "I don't believe you, Potter."

"Your lose then, Draco," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "I have no reason to lie to you right now, now do I?"

With this, Harry walked away from Snape and Draco. He looked around and saw Nott standing next to the window that looked into the Lake. Harry sighed and walked toward him.

"Do you by chance see the Giant Squid?"

"I wish," Nott said, looking out at the lake. "However, all I see is this green."

Harry looked at the window and at the table and chairs sitting there. The table had dust on it and the chairs looked like they had never been sat in.

"Is this corner haunted?"

"Of course not," Nott said. "It just gets really cold here in the corner. Freezing, but I never mind the cold."

"Neither have I," Harry said, and sat down gracefully in the chair. It creeked from unuse, but Harry got comfortable in it quickly. He yawned and looked out the window. Nott looked at Harry and said,"Normally, I wouldn't care, Potter, but you look half dead."

"I know I do, but I don't see the place getting any quieter."

Nott nodded and said,"Can I ask you something, Potter?"

"What?"

"Is it possible to call me by my name. Theodore, not Nott. As soon as people hear the word Nott; they automatically think about my father."

"Are you sure," Harry asked, glancing over to the boy. "We're not that close."

"I know," Nott said," but there is something about you that makes me think your not like the others. I could be wrong, but my gut has never failed me before."

Harry blinked in shock and looked at the other in confusion. He then grinned and said,"Fine then Theo. I don't mind. As long as you are not a strange kid after all."

"I don't think that you have any room to talk about strange, Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry couldn't fight the smile that was growing on his face. He suddenly knew that he would end up liking Theodore Nott. The way the boy was they could possible be friends. Harry didn't know how long he sat there talking to Nott, but he automatically jerked up when he heard Draco's voice call out to him.

Harry stood up and looked at Draco. The blonde eyed the Nott boy warily and said,"It is getting late. Everyone is getting to bed."

"Took them long enough," Harry muttered, taking a couple of steps forward and leaning against Draco. "I'm so tired I'm restless."

Draco chuckled and said,"I'm sorry that I didn't come and talk to you. Everyone wanted to talk to me instead."

"Well, you are the Prince of Slytherin now. You got a leadership to uphold."

Draco leaned back from Harry and gave the boy a smirk. He then looked at Nott. He nodded and said,"Nott."

Theo nodded back and said,"Malfoy."

"Thank you for keeping my friend, Harry, entertained for the evening," Draco said, coldly.

"Of course," Theo said, looking at Harry with amused eyes. "However, I must admit that he was the one with all the good jokes."

Harry straightened up and said,"That is only because you kept making jokes about snakes and bugs. I don't like bugs."

"But you like snakes," Theo stated, looking at Harry curiously.

"Yes. They are beautiful creatures in their own right."

With this Harry got off Draco and looked at Theo. "By chance did you see where our dormitories where? I don't want to be the boy caught trying to find his bed with the girls."

Theo shook his head and gave Harry a smirk.

"I know which one it is," Draco stated, his voice dull. Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "Thanks, Draco."

The blonde nodded and said,"Come on."

The other two boys followed the blonde, who seemed a little tense to Harry. They soon found themselves in a room. Blaise was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Theo winced and walked the bed closest to the door. Harry looked at Draco and said,"Which one is yours?"

The blonde pointed toward the bed in the far corner with a window to the lake. "That one is yours. I know you like your privacy. Mine is the one right next to yours." Harry nodded and looked at Theo.

"See you in the morning, Theo."

The brunette looked up in shock and then smirked. "I doubt it, Potter. Those circles under your eyes tell me that you'll be sleeping until lunch time."

"If I had the chance," Harry said, and then he walked to his bed. He sat on it for a second and sighed. Today was just the begining of his troubles. Draco sat on his own bed and whispered,"I'm sorry about Severus."

Harry looked up and said,"There is nothing to be sorry for. He cares for you, and I can't be mad at him for caring. Even if I get the shit side of things."

Draco nodded and said,"True. When he was talking to you earlier it looked so intense. Like a fight was about to happen. Thankfully it didn't."

"I wouldn't have laid a finger on him, Draco," Harry said, looking at the other with tired eyes. "He is family."

. . . . .

Draco watched as Harry sighed and stood up. He was guessing his friend was getting ready for bed, which he already was. Harry probably didn't even notice that he was in his pajamas. The blonde, however, didn't go to bed himself. He wanted to talk to Harry a little bit more. Blaise was still talking to Vincent and Greg; Nott was in bed probably already asleep.

Draco looked back at Harry to see him take off his shirt. He couldn't help, but feel guilt at seeing the scar on him. Harry didn't seem to notice his gaze though and kept getting dressed. Draco could see a bunch of new scars on Harry as well. There was one the size of Draco's index finger on his side, and another one about three inches long on his stomach. They didn't look bad though, just new.

"How did you get those," Draco asked, nodding his head toward Harry's body.

Harry looked down and said,"Training. They healed nicely. A lot faster than the one I got from the Italians."

Harry got dressed and looked at Draco. He grinned and said,"Goodnight, Draco."

The blonde sighed and knew his late night conversation wouldn't happen tonight. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry got under the covers and closed his eyes. "I'm hoping Little Dragon will be able to wake me up in the morning."

Draco grinned softly and said,"Of course, Harry."

Harry went out like a light. Draco chuckled and said,"You better sleep well."

The Malfoy heir went under his blankets and went to sleep. Maybe he could talk to Severus and ask him to not get on Harry's case everytime he did something.

. . . . .

Bella stood on a cliff in the mountains. Her different coloured eyes locked on Hogwarts, the castle looking beautiful in the distance. She sighed and looked up to the sky. The stars glittered and shined up there. She looked down and then gathered herself up and leaped off the cliff.

It happened in an instant. Where the Blackblood Alpha had leaped off a bird of prey took her place. It was black, with swirls of silver in it. It opened it's hooked beak and let out a screech. Bella then tilted her wings and began to glide down the mountain to the Forbidden Forrest. Someone was already there waiting on her. Ben and Jerry stood talking to a centaur.

It had a chestnut furred horse body and shocking green eyes. Bella landed on a branch and connected her mind to her commands and the centuar.

 _Hello, Ignis._

The centuar looked up at the Alpha and nodded toward the bird. "Hello, Alpha of the Blackbloods. I hope the stars have guided you well."

 _I hope the same for you as well_

"They have been good to me," Ignis said, pawing at the ground with a hoof. "I am still a loner like they told me I would be."

 _I wouldn't be so upset about it,_ Bella said, puffing her feathers. _The quiet is something that is sometimes to be treasured._

"But noise would be a blessing."

Ben growled out,"You would still be in your herd if you didn't try and challenge Bane for herd leader."

"That fool will lead us to our deaths. Working with wizards is our hope of survival instead of trying to scare them off each time."

The third-in-command chuckled and said,"Well, I can't say I don't like your style. It is honourable."

Jerry smirked at that. Bella cawed catching their attention again. _You sent me a letter about the unicorns beeing uneasy. That can't be good._

"No. I have asked the stallion of the unicorn herd about it. He says that the darkness that they fear is not in the forrest, but in the castle, our neighbor."

The commands stiffened and looked at Bella in shock. Thankfully, birds can't make shocked expressions. Bella asked, _Do they have an idea of what is going on?_

"No," Ignis said. "But the darkness so near the herd worries them. They are pure creatures, but the idea of something so close to them that might taint is worrying."

 _The birth of a black unicorn._

"And the birth of a warrior."

 _Well, could you please keep in touch. If anything happens we must know._

Ignis looked up and said,"You are worried for someone."

The bird didn't answer. It only let out a screech and took flight.

Jerry watched it fly away and smirked. "We'll that source of darkness, Ignis. Don't worry."

The centuar looked at the sky and shuddered. Ignis looked at the Blackbloods and nodded, and walked away. "I would be careful, Blackbloods. The stars are not telling me good news tonight."

Ben looked at the walking centuar and stated, his voice dry,"You send me a message when the stars are giving us good omens instead of bad."

The only answer he recieved was a rough laugh and the sound of galloping horses. Ben growled and walked into the shadows. Jerry looked up and said,"Come home soon, Bella. We'll figure everything out as it goes along."

. . . . .

Harry woke up before the rest of his housemates. He sat up slowly and growled lightly; his eyes glaring at everything. To wake up at the crack of dawn was a nasty habit. Harry glanced at Draco and sighed. What he would do to just sleep like that peacefully, but Harry knew that wouldn't happen. He got out of his bed and quietly got dressed. He made his bed and walked out of the dorms quietly. He went to the common room and looked around. It was dark; the only light was the from the lake, giving the room a green lighting.

The last Potter walked out of the common room and into the dungeons. His skin broke out in bumps at the cold air, but Harry shook it off. He closed his eyes and thought of how he came from the Great Hall to the dungeons. He then quickly retraced his steps. He knew that he would get his schedule this breakfast, but he wanted to eat some breakfast and stretch his legs.

With this in mind, Harry began to run to the Great Hall. He soon arrived, and Harry puffed out his chest in pride for remembering the way. He entered the room and looked around. There was only one professor. It was the Gryffindor Professor McGonagall. His parents use to be in her house. Curiosity peaked in Harry and he walked toward the Professor.

She looked up at him as he came close. Harry watched with as McGonagall looked at him in confusion and nodded to him. "Good morning, Mister Potter."

"Morning, Professor," Harry said, politely. He grinned at the other and said,"If I remember what I was told last night you are the Head of Gryffindor is that correct?"

The witch looked at Harry for a second and said,"That is true."

Harry hesitated and asked, his voice soft,"My parents were in your house. I was just wondering if they were good students back then."

McGonagall suddenly grinned gently. "Yes, Mister Potter. They were wonderful students. Your father was very talented in Transfiguration. Your mother gifted in Charms and Potions. They were very gifted students. In fact, your mother was a Prefect and later became Head Girl."

Harry listened with wide eyes and open ears. Bella had told him once when Harry asked about his parents that she knew nothing about them. She had told him though with a soft smile, that they couldn't be so bad if they gave birth to such a great kid. The Head of Gryffindor stopped talking and looked at the boy in front of her.

"You have your father's looks in some ways. You have his messy hair, but that is about it. Your eyes though look like your mother's. More vibrant though."

Harry lowered his head and grinned. He was happy to hear all this, and was glad that someone could finally tell him. He didn't blame the Blackbloods. When the war had happened in the wizarding world, the Blackbloods had been forced to fight other Bloods. They had seen their share of the war. A war that had nothing to do with Lily and James Potter.

He looked at the Head of Gryffindor and said,"Thank you for telling me this. I know that I can't have you as a Head of House, but I can have you as a teacher. I'm sure that my parents had a lot of respect for you, and I will do the same."

McGonagall nodded and said,"You do know that it is five in the morning right, Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded and said,"I was raised with the meaning of the early bird gets the worm."

With this Harry walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. Food appeared automatically. He put some sasuage, bacon, and eggs on his plate. He ate it quickly and then made him a cup of tea. He drunk it slowly and looked at the lone professor at the table. "What time is it now, Professor?"

McGonagall grabbed her wand and swished it. "Five thirty. Normal students usually get her at seven."

Harry smiled and walked out of the Great Hall. He walked around and went through a door that brought him outside. He breathed in the air and sighed. He looked around and went to walk the edge of the Black Lake. He looked at the still water and then the mountains. He didn't know how long he walked around the lake, but he finally looked up to study the sun.

"It's around six," he muttered, going with the way the sun was at. He turned to the castle and began to run. He moved lightly on his feet, and quickly. He entered the castle again and ran off to the dungeons. He got to the wall and muttered the password. The wall opened up and Harry slunk in. There were a couple of students in the common room looking half dead.

Harry nodded to them and greeted them,"Good morning."

The students look at the him and grunted. Harry huffed and looked around. Theo was sitting at the table next to the glass. Harry grinned and walked over to him. "Good morning, Theo."

The boy looked at Harry and smirked. "You look a lot better. I would say the sleep helped you, but you weren't even here when we woke up."

Harry sighed and said,"I like to wake up early. Nothing wrong with that."

"Well, I will have you know that you have caused our Slytherin Prince to have a heart attack. He is in the dormitory and refuses to get out unless you appear out of nowhere."

Green eyes narrowed in amusement. He turned and walked toward the male dormitories. He opened it into a crack and peeked inside. Draco was pacing back and forth; Blaise was laying on the ground complaining about having a headache. Harry sighed and opened the door.

He rumbled out,"You need to work on your Prince face, Draco."

The blonde whirled around and looked at his friend in shock. Harry watched with curious eyes as the shock left his face and transfromed into anger. "You bloody idiot! Do you not have any common sense, or do you not listen. Severus told us the rules last night. We are not to leave the common room alone."

"I was up and moving before any bully or idiot was even thinking of beating a innocent Slytherin like me," Harry said, walking toward the blonde. "Besides I can handle myself."

Draco snorted and looked away. Harry eyed the other for a second and walked toward his trunk. He opened it and reached inside grabbing his wand. He twirled it around his hand for a second and stood up. His blonde friend was gawking at him. "You didn't even have your wand with you, Potter?"

Harry shot the Malfoy heir a look for that remark, which caused the other to blush. It was at that moment Blaise sat up and glanced at Harry. "Hey, Draco, your friends with an idiot."

"He's not an idiot, Blaise," hissed Draco. "Just very stubborn."

"That I am. Now come along. I'm sure your hungry," Harry said, walking proudly out of the door.

Draco sighed and walked out the door. His mask coming on as he did. Blaise got off the floor and followed his blonde companion. Draco watched with blank eyes as Harry wondered off to Theodore Nott. The brown haired boy smirked at the other and said something, which caused Harry to chuckle in amusement. Grey eyes then turned to look at the students in the common room. Vincent and Gregory were making their way to him, and Pansy was talking to Millicent Bulstrode.

Clearing his throat, Draco said,"Is everyone here?"

A sixth year student looked up at Draco and said,"Everyone who doesn't want their arse cursed is."

Draco nodded and walked out of the common room with all the grace and confidence that a Malfoy was suppose to have.

. . . . .

Harry was drinking tea and looking at the Daily Prophet in curiosity. Draco glanced at his dark haired friend and snorted. "You look like a mini adult."

Harry put down his teacup and looked at Draco. "It's a habit I picked up from Jake. He likes to wake up early drink a pot of tea and read the Daily Prophet. Not a bad habit really. It's comforting."

Draco only snorted and looked at the Daily Prophet. "Is there anything good?"

Harry folded the paper and said,"No. Well, not anything I can think of as good. You can look at it if you want."

The blonde only shook his head and went back to eating. Harry put the folded paper down and grabbed his timetable. "So, Transfiguration first. I don't mind. My family does something similar to Transfiguration, just not with wands."

Draco looked interested, but a hoot from an owl stopped him. Harry looked up and a small grin came across his face. Hedwig was flying toward him. His snowy owl landed gently on the table and lifted a talon. Harry reached and grabbed the letter. He didn't read it right away. He reached out and rubbed Hedwig's chest. "Hello, lovely. I'm sorry I haven't visited you yet."

Hedwig let out another hoot and leaped on Harry's shoulder where she nibbled his ear. Harry chuckled and reached out grabbing a sasuage. He gave it to Hedwig, who ate it. She finished her snake and let out another hoot. Gave Harry's ear another nibble and flew off.

"I thought the post has already run," Theo said, frowning at the flying snowy owl.

Harry didn't answer though, he was busy looking at the letter.

 _Mister Harry Potter,_

 _I would like you to come to my office._

 _I have a few things I would like to discuss._

 _Talk to Professor Snape, he'll lead you to the office._

 _My password is Blood Lollipops._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry folded the letter and glanced at the teacher's table. Everyone was there except for Dumbledore. Harry moved his eyes to look at Severus, but when they passed Quirrell his scar burned. Harry gasped and jerked his head back. He lifted his hand and pressed it against his skull. His closed his eyes and shook his head for a second. The pain was gone as soon as it arrived.

Green eyes looked down for a second, Harry's mind whirling. Finally, he looked up at Professor Snape. Whatever had happened would have to be dealt with later. Right now he had bigger things to deal with. Harry stood up and walked to Snape.

"I'm ready to go, sir."

The man snorted and raised. He walked around the table and left the Great Hall. Harry followed, his whole body stiff, like he was prepared to go into a warzone.

. . . . .

 **Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great holiday as well. This is my own little gift to everyone who follows this story. I hope you enjoy it and I will be writing the next chapter next year! Ha. Anyway enjoy and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope everyone has had an amazing year so far! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Now I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only my Blackbloods.**

 **Now on to the chapter!**

Chapter 11

Harry focused on his Head of House and asked,"Do you by chance know what the Headmaster is summoning me for?"

The man didn't break his stride and snapped,"No. However, if I am lucky it is getting you resorted and out of my House."

Green eyes darkened at the tone of the Professor, but Harry didn't say anything. After all maybe he was just having a bad day. Harry knew his was. So, taking a deep breath Harry asked, softly,"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know what I did wrong to be resorted."

Snape stopped walking and whirled around to glare at Harry in unhidden anger. "You don't need to do anything wrong for me to see that you are nothing, but an arrogant, dispicable boy."

Grinding his teeth, Harry snapped,"I don't see how you can see me like that, sir! I have only known you for one day! I haven't said anything to you, or have I done anything to offend you! Your anger is unjust."

The professor's lip curled up and those dark eyes only bore into Harry. The dark haired boy stiffened, but met the gaze head on. It was then he noticed something in those dark eyes. They didn't seem to focus on him at all, and deep in them hidden by the anger was sadness, and something Harry couldn't find a word to describe.

Taking a couple of steps back, Harry's mind began to whirl around looking for a reason for those emotions. However, he had no word for it. He hesitated and asked, his voice soft,"I'm sorry to have gotten you angry, sir."

Snape blinked and looked at Harry in confusion. The Potter kept on talking. "I didn't mean to speak to you in such a way, and I apologize. I'll take any punishment you see fit, but right now I have a meeting with the headmaster. He is expecting me after all."

With this Harry straightened his posture and looked at the professor with narrowed eyes. Snape's own eyes narrowed and he gave a curt nod and turned on his heel and began walking again. The rest of the way was in tense silence. Harry was busy thinking of what Dumbledore had planned for him. Bella had told him long ago that Dumbledore was a person who thought of life as a chessboard, but was also his own opponent. That made him equally dangerous. If he could easily get inside the mind of his enemy that made him very formidable.

That meant that Harry would have to pull his own cards out. The Blackblood Alpha had also told him about how Dumbledore, while very coniving wasn't a heartless man, no he cared for each of his students that were under his protection. Meaning that Harry would have to pull at the elder's heartstrings. The thing was how to do it. He was comtemplating his strategy when Snape stopped walking in front of a Gryffin.

Slytherin's Head of House snapped,"The Gryffin is the entrance of the Headmaster's office. All you have to do is tell it the password."

With this the professor walked away from Harry, his robes swirling around him. Harry waited until he was gone and looked up at the statue of the Gryffin. He spoke, his voice strong," Blood Lollipops."

At once the Gryffin leaped to the side and revealed a staircase. Harry nodded and moved quickly to walk up to the staircase. It wasn't a long staircase, but Harry soon found himself in front of a door. He took a deep breath and opened it. He looked around the office for a second with curious eyes. There were little trinkets everywhere, some Harry knew the name of, but some he didn't. There was paintings of random people, who were looking at him in curiosity, but they didn't say anything.

Harry nodded to them in politeness, and looked at the Headmaster who was sitting at his desk. The old man had a gentle smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eyes. The Headmaster stood and said,"Ah, Harry, my boy, how nice it is to see you. Can I offer you a lemon drop?"

Shaking his head, Harry spoke softly,"No thank you, Professor. Just ate breakfast."

Dumbledore nodded and gestured to a chair. "Sit. I'm afraid we have much to discuss."

Harry complied with the order and sat down slowly in the chair. Leaning forward, Harry stared hard at the Headmaster. "I hope that I won't be late for class because of this."

"It depends on how you react to what I have to say."

Muscles stiffened and Harry leaned back in his sit. He didn't speak though. No, he would let his opponent make the first move. Albus Dumbledore looked at Harry and said,"Look at you. You sit like a trained soldier, not like a child at all."

"That is because I was trained to be a soldier," Harry replied, his voice soft.

Shaking his head Dumbledore sighed and said,"Out of everyone who took you as a child it had to be the Blackbloods."

"There is nothing wrong with them," Harry spat out, his eyes narrowing in anger.

The Headmaster glanced at the boy in sadness and said,"Obviously, you don't know the truth about them. If you knew my boy you wouldn't want to stay with them."

Harry stiffened and his mind began to whirl with thoughts. Dumbledore was trying to make him doubt the family that had took him in. He was trying to make Harry think that the Blackbloods were cruel without saying it outloud. He would also try and tell him how evil they were and dark. Green eyes darkening Harry knew that he would have to keep the real truth from him.

Harry Potter wasn't an idiot. He knew the jobs that the Blackbloods did, or the stuff they did for their own advantages. He knew that his family had killed many people. He knew about the drugs, and the illegal potions. However, they had made sure to keep certain aspects away from Harry as they raised him. They did make sure to tell him the truth, something that Harry respected a lot. Bella had been pretty strict with him about telling him that Harry had no part in any of that. At least not till he was older.

Green eyes brigthened up and Harry looked up at the Headmaster. "What do you mean, sir?"

Dumbledore tsked under his breath and said,"My boy, I am afraid that those Blackbloods that you stay with are a lot more darker then they have made themselves seem. They have alliged themseleves with Dark Magic long ago. It has even been said that they helped Voldemort during the last war."

It took Harry all he had to not leap at the man. In the back of his mind though, Harry decided that Albus Dumbledore was actually a snake in lion's clothing. He was good, but Harry wasn't going in this blind. Hiding his anger, Harry shook his head and whispered, his voice sounding broken. "I can't believe that, sir. Bella and the rest of the pack have treated me like family. Thye would tell me if they were working for _him._ "

"Now, Harry," Dumbledore said, his face sympathtic," these people came out of nowhere and took you from your home where you had family. I'm sure that you probably have forgotten by now, but..."

Dumbledore was still talking, and Harry was still maintaining his sad, shocked face, but in the inside Harry was cursing the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore with everything that he had.

 _This stupid, crazy, asshat. Who the hell does he think he is?! Those people he call "_ _ **family**_ _" abused me, starved me! Fuck him!_

Harry, however, still kept the outward appearance and looked at the Headmaster in shock. Shaking his head, Harry stood up and whispered,"I'm sorry, sir, but this is a lot to take in. Plus, I have to get to class."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at his student in concern. "Harry, my boy, there was one more thing I would like to talk to you about. It is about Slytherin House."

This time Harry raised his head and said,"Are you stating that I am to switch Houses, sir? Do you think that I need to go to Gryffindor as well?"

This time, Dumbledore did something that Harry didn't expect. "No, Harry. The Sorting Hat put you in there for a reason. However, what I wanted to do it warn you. Many people are going to think that you have betrayed the wizarding world going into the House of Snakes. They will frown upon this when news goes out."

"What about you, sir," Harry asked, quietly," do you think I betrayed the wizarding world by going to Slytherin?"

The twinkling in the old man's eyes vanished for a second and his face looked pale. He took a deep breath and whispered,"It isn't too late, Mister Potter. Remember that. Whatever the Blackbloods have taught you it isn't too late to fix a grave mistake."

Harry stiffened and turned on his heel. He stopped and looked back at the Headmaster. "Have a good day, sir."

With this Harry walked out of the office. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Reigning in his emotions, Harry opened his eyes and looked around. The corridors were empty, except for himself. So taking a deep breath, Harry went into his inner world to look at his core. Opening his eyes and seeing the same glowing green pond, Harry walked over to it and put a foot in it. It was like feeling a shock that moved through his whole body.

Feeling the magic flowing through him, Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He could see the auras of the students' magic. They covered the entire area, but Harry was looking for a certain one. He quickly got a glimpse of the silver that made up his friend's magic. Grinning, Harry set off. He moved quickly and went straight to the Transfiguration. He got to the door and opened it slowly. His eyes looked around and saw that all of the students had turned around to look at him in shock.

Smirking at them, Harry turned and looked to see a tabby cat on the desk. Tilting his head to the side, Harry walked forward and looked at the cat. Winking at the cat, Harry said,"I'm sorry, Professor, but if it makes you feel better though I don't plan on going back there anytime soon."

The cat meowed and leaped off the desk. It landed gracefully and Harry watched with unimpressed eyes as the tabby cat turned into the his Transfiguaration professor, McGonagall. She looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and stated,"I would suggest you find your seat, Mister Potter, and you are excused this time because you were summoned by the Headmaster."

Harry nodded and looked around for a seat. Draco was smirking at him, but his silver eyes were full of questions. Pansy and Blaise were sitting beside him. Harry looked to the back of the class and saw Theo sitting by himself, looking down at a piece of parchment. Harry walked back to him and gave Draco a look that told him he would talk to him later. The blonde looked at Blaise and scowled in anger. The Italian looked confused and then glanced at Harry, which caused his eyes to narrow.

Harry, of couse, didn't pay this any mind and went about his buisness. He walked and flopped down beside Theo. As soon as Harry got his books, parchments, and quill out; there was a folded note in front of him.

He glanced at Theo, who shook his head, but pointed discreetly to Draco before pointing to himself and then directing his finger to Harry. _I didn't write it. Draco gave it to me and I gave it to you._

Sighing, Harry opened up the parchment and read it quickly.

 _ **You better tell me what happened Harry. Severus came back looking like someone had killed moved his potion materials around. I also know that you were worried about the Headmaster. If he done anything just say the word and I can get my father down here. After all you are basically family and we owe you our lives anyway.**_

Harry chuckled and folded the note into his pocket slowly. He looked at Draco and grinned. He was glad to have that spoiled blonde as his friend. Then, he looked at McGonagall as she began the lesson. He found it sort of interesting. He was curious with the subject. Of course, the pack loved doing Transfiguration magic around the house.

They would transfrom the pillows and cushions in the living room into chairs and sit on them. Or they would turn a twig into a throwing knife. Bella had said that Ben had been the first Blackblood to do such a thing, to which the third-in-command gave a dark smirk to Harry.

"Now," McGonagall said, ending the lesson. "I want a two foot essay on your own theory on Transfiguration. I'm always opened to ideas, and I am glad to say that many students have helped boarden the horizons of helping people understand the Magical Theory of it."

Harry nodded and began to think about how he would do it. The Professor made a due date for the essay and Harry stood up gathering his materials. Theo was moaning about not wanting to do any homework. Harry glanced at the brunette and raised an eyebrow. "What do you expect. True we came to a magical school, but it is still a school. Homework happens anywhere that is a school."

His fellow Slytherin looked at him with sad eyes, but Harry could see that the corners of his mouth were twitching fighting a smile. Harry looked over to Draco and was pleasantly suprised to see his blonde friend walk up to him and scowl at him.

"If you got yourself in trouble in the first day," Draco began to warn the dark haired boy, but Harry interupted him by nudging him on the arm.

"Come now, Draco," Harry said, sending his blonde friend a grin," do you always associate me with trouble."

The blonde didn't even grace his friend with an answer. He only scoffed and looked away from the other. Harry chuckled and asked,"What do we have next? I wasn't able to remember our schedule."

Theo walked over to Harry and stated,"We have our History class. I heard it was taught by a ghost."

"Hmm," Draco muttered. "Father told me that one could become a ghost theirselves by being in that class."

Harry threw his book bag over his shoulder and stated,"It might be pretty interesting for the simple fact that a ghost is teaching us. Now, I don't want to be known as the late student among the first years."

Blaise snorted and said,"You don't have to worry about that Potter. Some Gryffindorks already beat you to it." His voice was full of scorn, and with the way his dark eyes looked Harry's way told the dark haired boy enough. _You easily could have been that Gryffindor._

The Boy-Who-Lived didn't say anything though. Draco turned to Blaise and glared at the Italian. He then turned to look at Harry. "If your curious it was Weasley and Longbottom. Now as for the way for the way to the classroom I was smart enough to ask some older students where the classroom is at."

Harry began to walk out of the classroom and stated, over his shoulder,"Then let's get a move on, Malfoy."

The blonde let out a chuckle and began to follow Harry, when a hand reached out and stopped him. He gasped in shock, which echoed across the classroom. Harry whirled around his green eyes blazing looking for the danger, but then they filled with confusion. Draco looked over his shoulder, a sneer in place, but froze when he saw Blaise looking at Harry in anger.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need to talk to you, Draco. Alone."

The blonde glared at his friend and snapped,"I don't think so. Not with you acting like this and not with you looking at Harry like that."

"Little Dragon," whispered, a low voice. Draco turned around to see Harry looking at him with warm eyes. "It is okay. I don't mind. I'm sure I can find some upper years to tell me. Talk to your friend."

With this Harry walked out of the classroom. Theo looked at Draco in confusion and quickly followed the dark haired boy. The blonde looked at Blaise and yanked his arm out of the Italian's grip. He eyed the other and looked at Vincent and Gregory. They stood there looking confused as if they didn't know what to do.

"Come on," Draco snapped," since this is so important to you. Let's find an empty classroom."

With this Draco stormed out of the room; Blaise a silent shadow. Vincent and Greg looked at each other in confusion and quickly followed the two. It suprisingly didn't take long. Draco had Vince and Greg standing guard out front and then walked into the classroom with Blaise.

Draco stood tall and crossed his arms glaring at his friend for all he was worth.

"Well," snapped Draco," what do you want?"

Blaise blinked and then smiled. "Now, you are acting like the Draco I know."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

The Italian shrugged and said,"Look, Draco, I know that you are friends with the Boy-Who-Lived, however, I don't think that you realise that is hurting you right now."

Draco didn't say anything, only narrowed those silver eyes. Blaise continued, still smiling," The thing is that you seemed to have forgotten, Draco, all the training that your father put you through. You are suppose to be the Slytherin Prince. Our leader. Remember what are parents told us all our lives. We would be in the same year as Harry Potter and he would be raised to hate all Slytherins. Now, I know that is fake or he wouldn't have been friends with you or be in the Slytherin."

"Get to the point, Blaise," growled Draco, his eyes narrowing. In the back of his mind though he knew what his friend was going to say.

Blaise's smile disappeared and he glared at the blonde. "He's made you into something that isn't what Slytherin needs in a prince, a leader. Your alliances are looking at you like you are some kind of idiot. What would your father think?"

Draco grinned and stated, his voice smug,"I would actually like to say that my father likes Harry very much. Harry even won my mother over, and that isn't an easy thing to do. So, I don't have to worry about that. As for the Slytherins looking at me as a leader and being disappointed, well, I have Harry for that too. He's smart, Blaise. A lot smarter then you give him credit for. If I am in a bad situation he can help me."

Blaise scowled and snapped,"You act like he is your great protector or something. He can't do all that for you, and you know for a fact that one day you both might be on a battlefield fighting each other for your lives."

"Not going to happen," Draco drawled out, his face showing no emotion. "I wouldn't dare, nor would my parents. Not again. Besides the chances of the Dark Lord returning are slim to none. As for Harry being my protector, you call me a prince, correct? Well, a prince needs a loyal knight don't they."

With this Draco walked out of the classroom his head held high. As soon as he was out, Draco began to walk to the History of Magic class.

. . . . . . . . . .

Bella sat across from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. She looked a little sad and looked at the two Malfoys. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, how would you like to stir up some trouble in the wizarding world."

Lucius leaned forward and looked intrigued. "What do you have in mind, Miss Blackblood."

"Just the sort of thing that will cause the Ministry to act crazy like Voldemort never did before." Bella said the name slowly, watching for any wincing or looking pale. However, the Malfoys didn't do a thing and the Alpha of the Blackbloods grew to have a new sort of respect for them.

Narcissa, who was reading a letter from a friend looked up and said,"What sort of plan are you thinking about, Bella."

"Well, the first thing I would need is Harry's permission for this. After all this centers around him," Bella said, leaning back. "My plan is not quite as simple as you are thinking it is going to be. You see the Blackbloods like to plan ahead, Lucius, and we know that many Death Eaters are looking for their fallen Master. Now, I'm not saying that you are doing it, but the thing is other are. They will suceed I'm afraid, they just need to look in the right place. We need an army to start recruiting, that the Blackbloods can handle. The thing I need you to do is spread the idea of the Blackblood entering Hogwarts."

Lucius stayed quiet throughout Bella's planning and then asked,"What do you plan to do if you get into Hogwarts?"

"One step at a time, Lucius," Bella purred. "I just need to know as of now if they will be sort of open minded about it. That is all."

Lucius nodded and stated,"That can be established. Not right now, but I can plant the seed into their minds."

Bella nodded and said,"That is all I ask, but make sure to give that seed some water once in a while. You never know. It might grow into a tree."

The Alpha then looked at Narcissa and asked,"By the way have you gotten a letter on what House Draco is in, Harbear hasn't sent me in shit. Do you think they have forgotten about us?"

Narcissa chuckled and said,"Boys will be boys, but if you want we can craft a couple of cleverly worded letters to the boys to get them embarassed, so they will write to us."

"I like your thinking, Mrs. Malfoy," Bella said, grinning.

. . . . . . . . .

Harry sat in the Potion classroom. It was musky and smelled of many odd things, but Harry felt at home for once. The pack had their own brewing room at home, and they spent a long time teaching Harry how to make potions (even if they were illegal). Theo was beside him looking at Harry with confusion.

"Why are you excited. You do know Professor Snape teaches this?"

Harry nodded and muttered,"I don't understand?"

Theo waved his hands around and said,"The guy hates you, Harry. I could see that clearly. He could make your life a living Hell."

"Don't worry, Theo." Harry looked at Draco, who was glaring at his table in anger. "I have a lot of other things that can cause my life living Hell." Eyes still on Draco, Harry let out a low whistle. The blonde looked up automatically and looked at Harry. This was how they had communitcated sometimes at Malfoy Manor. Sometimes, Lucius would be talking to Draco about how to be the proper Pureblood and Draco would drift off to his own world. Lucius, thankfully, never noticed this, and usually continued talking like nothing was wrong. Of course, Harry didn't like to risk his anger and got Draco's attention back to the real world by whistling.

This time of course was concern for his blonde friend. Taking a chance, Harry reached into his magic and connected with Draco. " _Are you okay, Draco?"_

 _"I'm fine, Harry."_

 _"That expression tells me differently."_ Harry kept his thoughts soft and calm. He didn't want to bother Draco more then he usually did, but he was curious.

Draco's eyes softened as he looked back at Harry and gave him a small smile. " _I'll tell you later. Around the same time that you tell me what Dumbledore wanted."_

 _"Ah. Your cruel, Little Dragon."_

With this Harry broke the connection; just as Severus Snape walked into the classroom his robes flowing behind him. Raising an eyebrow Harry watched as Snape talked to the students in the classroom like they were a bunch of idiots. Harry didn't mind though. He found it quite funny. However, as Harry was getting some of his things out (as was Theo) his head of House called out to him.

Harry sat up and looked at Snape, giving him his full attention.

"Potter, what would I get if I was to add a powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry didn't even need to think. Bella had made him brew this potion multiple times at home. "The Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape blinked a couple of times before shooting another question.

"Where would you look for a Bezoar, Potter?"

"In the goat of a stomach, sir."

A disgusting memory, which Harry hated to think about.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, sir."

That was a god awful day. Staying in a field full of wolfsbane, and Bella telling him to look for a plant called Monkshood. He had never been more embarassed. The Alpha had cheerfully said though that when he got an apperentice that he could pull the same trick if he wanted to. Harry couldn't wait for that day. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Harry looked at the Professor and waited for anymore questions.

He seemed shocked that the last Potter even knew the answers to those questions. He blinked for a second and stated,"Five points to Slytherin for not being actually idiots. At least I know that one of you know what your doing."

Harry nodded, and looked down at his parchment. The class passed quickly, except for the times that Professor Snape snapped at the Gryffindors multiple times during the time of class. It didn't seem like the Gryffindors were doing anything, but Harry didn't really seem to care. His eyes were locked on Weasley and the Muggleborn female that had tried to talk to Harry. Before Harry knew it class had ended and he began to gather up his materials to leave. It was lunch time now, and he was hungry. Looking to Theo, he asked,"What do we have next?"

"We have Charms next," Theo said, trying to stuff his things into his bag. After that Herbology. Then we are done for the day."

Harry nodded and looked around the classroom. The Weasley's face was as red as his hair. Longbottom looked like he was about to cry, and the Muggleborn seemed like it was the worst day of her life. It was then Harry noticed that none of her housemates were talking to her; in fact, she was slowly getting her school materials together as if she was waiting for someone to talk to her. The green eyed boy decided at that moment that he would try and befriend the Gryffindor at some point during school.

With that in mind, Harry turned and looked at Draco. The blonde was making his way toward him, with a smirk on his face. The dark haired boy returned the smirk with one of his own.

"So," Harry asked, his voice soft. "How was your first Potions class?"

Draco chuckled and said,"It was alright. I have a friend who knows his potions pretty well. If I'm ever stuck on something, which I doubt, I'll have to ask him."

Harry's shoulders shook with quiet laughter. He opened his mouth to say something to his blonde friend, when a sharp voice cut him off. "Draco! Come here, I have to speak to you!"

Both Harry looked over the blonde's shoulder; while Draco had to whirl around to stare at his professor in shock. Blaise Zabini stood beside him looking nervous. Draco stiffened, which caused Harry to walk forward and he asked," Are you okay, Draco?"

The Malfoy heir glared at Blaise and then looked back to Harry. "I'm fine. I'm going to talk to Severus for a minute. Save me a seat at lunch."

Harry didn't look convienced, but he nodded and looked at Theodore. He smirked at the brunette and walked out. Draco felt his magic connect to Harry's for a minute, just long enough for Harry to say," _If you need me, Little Dragon, just say the word."_

Then, Harry's presence was gone. Draco took a deep breath and serveyed the room for a little bit. The classroom was empty, all but for Blaise and his godfather. Squaring his shoulder, Draco walked forward and nodded to Severus. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Severus sneered and he said,"I just need to talk to you for a minute. Mister Zabini came to me telling me about your friendship with Mister Potter. Now, I know you are bright enough to make your own decisions, but this is a little much. Friends with a Potter. I'm not shocked that the whole of Slytherin isn't laughing at your back."

Draco stiffened and snapped,"There is nothing wrong with that Potter, Godfather. You don't even know him."

"I know enough about his family," hissed Severus, his eyes seeing something that wasn't there. "The look he has on his face just shows he is exactly like his father. Arrogant...disgusting...a coward...a swine."

"Harry is nothing like that," snapped Draco. "And for your information some of the older years are quite interested in him. In fact, they called him a true Slytherin after the sorting. Also, Harry isn't his father. How can he be when he doesn't even remember a moment of his parents? It is obvious that you are stuck up on the past with one of Harry's family members; however that does not excuse the right to hate him because of someone else."

Snape's lips curled up and he spat out,"That is enough, Draco. I thought you would understand, but it seems like not even you have that capablitiy."

Draco winced in shame, and looked down. The blonde hated it when Severus talked to him like that. Usually when this happened Draco would be quick to say he was sorry and relent to his godfather, but this time it would not happen. Mostly because this was about Harry. So, taking a deep breath Draco looked up and stared at the Potions Master with a blank face. "I'm sorry, sir, but you are not going make me submit this time. Because this time you don't have the capability to understand something."

With this, his head held high like a Malfoy's is suppose to be, Draco turned on his heel and walked out of the classroom. He knew that Blaise and Severus were watching him walk away with shocked faces. Or just slightly raised eyebrows in Severus' case. As he was leaving Draco felt a slight twinge of shame. His godfather cared for him that was obvious, but what overcame that shame was triumph. He was proud that he was able to make a decision on his own; he was glad not letting his godfather's words effect his actions or feelings.

Letting a self satisfying smirk overcome his face, Draco quickly walked toward the Great Hall. He hoped that Harry had just left him a seat.

. . . . .

Harry sat chewing on a ham sandwich slowly. Theo was talking about some magical creature that came from fires. Ashwinders. Harry was interested and listened intently. So, while his ears listened to his friend; his eyes roamed over to the doors of the Great Hall. He was looking for Draco. The dark haired boy had decided that if Draco didn't come when he was done with his sandwich that he would go and search for the Malfoy heir.

After a few minutes, and half a sandwhich left, Draco walked in his head held proudly and striding confidently to where Harry sat. Reaching the Gryffindor table Draco sat down gracefully and began to make him a plate. Harry began to talk, which caused the blonde to stiffen. For some odd reason he didn't want Harry to know about the arugement that he had with his godfather.

He relaxed though when Harry spoke. "The ham's good."

Draco sighed and looked at Harry in the corner of is eye. Harry was munching on his lunch slowly, and Theodore was peeking past Harry's body to stare at the blonde with curious brown eyes. He raised one eyebrow and said,"So, what were you talking about before I arrived?"

"Theo here wants to grow up to learn about magical creatures," Harry said, smirking. "He was just teaching me about Ashwinders. I must say that the idea of that type of snake is intriguing. Just imagine what kind of tattoo that would be!"

"A tattoo?" Draco asked, his eyes widing at the idea. Harry nodded and took a bite of his sandwhich.

"Yep. I can just imagine. A snake wrapped around my neck. Maybe something like an Ashwinder," Harry thought, his eyes seeing something that wasn't there. "The idea is okay. However, fire isn't my thing. I don't mind it, but my favorite season is winter. So maybe a snake that is born from the freezing winds of winter instead of a snake borning from the dying ashes of a fire."

Blinking, Draco leaned away and looked down the Slytherin table. "I don't think your old enough, Harry," muttered Theo.

The dark haired boy snorted and stated, his voice full of amusement,"I know, but an idea stored away until I'm older. I think it would be really cool."

"It is," Draco said," but wouldn't it ruin your reputation?"

Harry ate the last bite of his sandwhich and looked at Draco with dark eyes. "That already happened when I got sorted into Slytherin. I, of course, don't care, but the wizarding world won't see it that way. Don't forget when they figure out who raised me as well. Soon, I will be nothing but a regret in the wizarding world. I can imagine the Daily Prophet now. _The-Boy-Who-Lived, a big disappointment!_ " Harry stopped for a moment and then stated, his tone serious," If I am being completely honest I really couldn't care. Media is just media, and if people want to follow it then let them show their stupidity."

"Well, isn't that interesting."

Harry looked across from his and saw a sixth year female grinning at him. Dipping his head in greeting, Harry asked,"I don't believe I know your name. Apologies."

The female's grin widened and she asked,"Are you not going to give me your name?"

"I see that unnesscary," Harry stated, his looked at the table again eyeing if there was anything that caught his fancy for a meal. "You already know it."

The female chuckled and stated,"That is probably true, but still there is something called being polite."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry stated,"It is polite to not listen to other conversations."

"It is if your a Slytherin," shot the girl back. Harry nodded and looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"So," Harry began to speak, slowly,"are you going to tell me what you are doing listening to me?"

The female grinned and said,"My name is Rosa Mowrick. Sixth year."

Harry nodded and muttered," Harry Potter. First year."

Rosa giggled and leaned forward. "Well, I came over here to douse my own curioisity, but as I got closer I realised how cute you are up close. You are going to break some hearts when you grow up, Mister Potter."

Draco scowled and asked,"Can you explain why you are here?"

Rosa's eyes widened and she lowered her gaze from the Malfoy heir. "I was just curious to see the person who is our Prince's shadow is all. You two seem close. Espcially with Nott."

The blonde shrugged and said,"Harry's one of my best friends, and Theo is a friend as well. That is all."

Rosa just raised her gaze and grinned. Harry decided that he liked this female and nudged Draco giving him a quick grin before looking back at the table. Harry frowned at the table as he realised that there was nothing good for him to eat beside a ham sandwhich and began to dig into his bag. He grabbed a small wrapped package and laid it on the table. Draco's eyes widened and he leaned forward to look at it.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Mint leaves," Harry said, opening the package slowly. "During the training I did this summer I grew me some for the school year. Bella said that she would remember to send me some. They are eatable and their flavor is to die for. Also help with stomach issues if I remember correctly."

Draco grinned softly and muttered,"That's why you always smell like mint."

Harry nodded and grabbed a leaf. It seemed like it had just been plucked off the plant, and Harry just stuffed it in his mouth and began to crunch it. The smell of mint slowly began to fill the people surrounding Harry nostirls. Green eyes looked at Rosa and they seemed filled with curiosity.

The female straightened up as that gaze studied her for a second. Finally, Harry swollowed the plant and stood up. He began to gather his things, and put his mint leaves up. As he was making room of his stuff, the dark haired boy asked,"Why do I have a feeling you have more motives then just seeing what I am to the Great Slytherin Prince?"

"Why would you feel like that?" questioned Rosa.

Harry had put his bag over his shoulder, and was about to walk out of the Great Hall when Rosa asked her question. He stopped and looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. His hair got in his face, which caused his green eyes to start glowing from the dim lights. He spoke softly, but Draco, Theodore, and Rosa heard him speak.

"Nur ein Gefuhl Rosa."

With this Harry went back to English and said,"We are going to miss Herbology if you two don't hurry."

Draco and Theodore quickly grabbed their things and followed their dark haired friend. Rosa sat there shocked and her eyes following the dark haired boy. After a second, a smirk grew on her face and Rosa stood to go to the library. Looks like Mister Potter was going to be something to look forward to in her next two years.

. . . . .

Snape was in his brewing potions. He glared at the empty cauldron. His godson's words had effected him harshly. Had he let himself fall so low that he was just putting all his anger into a boy he just met the other day. It was true that Potter hadn't done anything wrong, but still he looked exactly like that _man._ An exact copy basically; except for the eyes.

The Potions Professor had noticed that when he had lead the young Potter to the Headmaster's office that they had been the same shade as his mother's. However, once he entered the darkness of the Potions classroom they seemed to glow. Grabbing some random potion ingrediedents; Snape decided that he would get some more thinking done once he was in the process of making a potion. Then he would be able to come to a decision about the Potter boy. In the back of his mind though he knew that he had already come to a decision.

. . . . .

 **So what do you think? Next chapter we will learn a little bit more about Snape and Dumbledore. I also think I'm going to try and make Draco's mind widen more. Now, I'm not going to make the Malfoys evil as many people think. However, while Lucius is still a friend of the Blackbloods and Harry himself he still holds on to his beliefs about muggles and muggleborn wizards. He just won't be as loyal to Voldemort as he use to be. Still remember though that Draco still looks up to his father so that will cause conflict later on in the story. Now also think about how the Blackbloods got that warning from the centuar they will be showing up more often. Harry will also be looking in on Quirrell. Also, I will have Harry be a friend with Hermione and Neville. I'm still thinking about the relationship with Ron. Theo will be Harry's best friend after Draco, which you all probably figured out already. Rosa is also an important person too so don't forget about her. Anyway thank you for reading the chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll try and update this story soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything of Harry Potter. I only own the Blackbloods.**

Chapter 12

It was totally random when Ronald Weasley finally came up to Harry. The dark haired Slytherin was sitting in the library by himself. His whole body was relaxed and he had lost himself among the pages of a book about magical creatures. He was on a part about dragons, when there was the sounding of a throat clearing; clearly directed at him. This arked Harry for some reason. So in return, Harry grabbed a quill and slowly put it in the book. Closing it softly, Harry lowered the book onto a table and raised his gaze to look at Weasley.

Harry leaned back; putting his elbow on the table and putting his hand underneath his chin. A smirk found its way on his mouth and Harry spoke softly. "Good evening, Weasley."

The ginger grinded his teeth, which caused Harry's smirk to widen. That was when Harry's green eyes noticed someone moving around behind the red head. "Why!" Harry said, sounding astonished. "Good evening to you as well, Longbottom!"

The dark haired boy leaned forward and looked at the shaking boy. He was trying his best to hide behind Weasley, but the thing was Harry had his sights on him. "I've come to talk to you, Potter," snapped the Weasley. "You leave Neville alone. I came to talk to you."

Harry drew his gaze from Longbottom and looked at Weasley. He sighed and said,"Well, I can assure you that no one isn't telling you to not speak."

The red head blushed and he looked like he was about to explode. Harry didn't do anything, and only waited. It took a couple of minutes before the red head got his temper under control. "I just wanted to ask how your feeling," spat out Weasley.

"That is strange," muttered Harry, his eyes widening a little. "I wouldn't expect that from a Gryffindor."

"I was just wondering," Ronald continued to speak, grinding his teeth,"how you were feeling going into the House that helped killed your parents."

Harry stiffened and his eyes narrowed into a glare. He took a deep breath and asked,"What makes you think that I would feel bad?"

"Everyone knows that the Dark Lord came from Slytherin," Weasley declared, his eyes blazing with something that looked like victory. "Everyone knows that the Dark Lord also killed your parents, and then you destroyed the Dark Lord. You should have automatically been sorted into Gryffindor, just like your parents. Also, lets not forget that there had never been a Potter in Slytherin."

Harry took all this information in and then gave a cold smile. He stood up slowly, and the expression on his face made Weasley pale and take a couple of steps back making him trip on Longbottom. Harry didn't pay him any mind though. He gathered up his materials and got the book he was reading. Finally, he turned to look at Weasley.

"I really don't have any obligations to answer your questions," Harry started, his eyes roaming around the library. The students that had been in the library had all frozen and were staring at the students with curiosity in their eyes. He saw the librarian, Madam Pince, who would have usually stopped all this from happening was staring as well. Curling his lips, Harry looked at the red head and nodded his head. With that he brushed past him slowly and walked to Madam Pince.

He lifted his book and said,"I would like to get this book please."

The librarian nodded and soon Harry was walking out of the library. He really wanted to get back to his book, and yet in the back of his mind he knew that what happened in the library would soon pass through the school like wild fire.

. . . .

Draco for the first time he had gotten to Hogwarts had woken up before Harry. Grinning, the blonde leaped off his bed and then gathered himself to leap onto Harry. Later he would be thinking Merlin that Harry was use to him because if it had been anyone else, Harry probably would have ripped their throat out. The dark haired Blackblood let out a huff and muttered something dark under his breath.

"I actually try to sleep in, Draco, and you just have to wake me up," Harry said, poking his head out from the blanket. The blonde only grinned and began to jump on Harry's bed.

Soon he tired himself out and sat criss-cross on Harry's bed. "Come on, Potter. Today is our first lesson in flying lessons."

Harry sat up and looked at Draco. His dark hair had fell into his face, and his eyes were half-lidded, but they were glued on Draco, showing that his friend was giving him attention. Wiggling in place, Draco waited for Harry to show his excitement for the lessons today. The eleven year old only blinked and stated,"You already know how to ride a broom, Draco. This class is mostly for the muggleborns."

Without thinking, Draco's lips curled into a sneer, and snapped,"I know just think that those Mudbloods are holding us all back from using our full potential."

Harry didn't do anything. He's eyes though narrowed and darkened, but they quickly lightened up. He sighed and gave Draco a tired smile. "Well, if your expecting a excited reaction from me, Little Dragon, I am afraid that I haven't had my morning tea and read of the Daily Prophet."

Draco's silver eyes rolled and he stood up. Theo suddenly walked into the room, his brown eyes gleaming with excitement. "Hello, my fellow house members. Are you ready for the flying lessons?"

The Malfoy heir smirked and said,"As long as my fellow house memebers don't take too long getting ready." With this Draco leaped off Harry's bed and wondered to the bathroom.

The green eyed Slytherin watched his friend, and watched as Blaise Zabini got up from hsi bed and followed the other slowly out of the room. When the door shut behind him, Harry stood up and streached. He then went to his trunk and got out his uniform. Theo walked up to Harry and stated,"You know soon I might be able to say I have two friends soon."

Harry got his shirt buttoned up and put on his robes. He reached for his wand on the small table beside his bed and looked at Theo. He smirked and said,"You might as well have said that a couple of days ago. You have been getting along pretty well. Soon, I won't have to hold your hand to make sure that nothing bad happens."

The Nott heir looked at the other with a skeptical look. Harry chuckled and grabbed his book bag. He walked out of the dormitories and went to the common room. He saw Rosa sitting next to another sixth year, yawning. He called out to her,"Good morning, Rosa."

The older student only grunted and waved at him lazily. Harry chuckled and walked toward his table next to the glass. He collapsed on one of the chairs and sighed. He closed his eyes and felt the cold seep onto his skin. After a minute he reached into his bag and got a quill and pin. Harry hadn't wrote anything to the Blackbloods, and he was missing them.

 _Dear everybody,_

 _I hope you are all doing well. I'm sorry that haven't sent you anything. I've had a busy and complicated week. The first thing you probably want to know is that I am in Slytherin. I know not very shocking, you tell that to the rest of the school. Anyway, I met Dumbledore. He told me about my old family. He told me that you guys weren't all that good, and that my old family was loved me. Also he told me that you guys are not as good as I thought you are. I know that's not ture. Right? I also met my Head of House. Severus Snape. An interesting fellow I, however, know nothing about him. A curious person. Also, I made a new friend. You'll be shocked, but it is Theodore Nott. He is a really interesting person himself. I think you would like him if you met him. Anyway, please send me a letter. I want to hear from you guys. I've missed you._

 _Love you guys._

 _Harry._

The dark haired Slytherin scowled at the letter, but knew that he couldn't do anything else. He couldn't outright say anything that showed his true intentions, after all Dumbledore could try and read the letter from Hedwig. Of course the Headmaster might not even be doing that. However, Harry rather be safe then sorry. So with that in mind Harry gathered up his materials and stood up.

Theo, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table jerked up. Harry smirked at him and said,"I hope you don't mind, but would you do something for me."

Theo blinked and winced. "Depends on what it it."

"It's nothing drastic. I only need you to tell Draco that I'm going to the owlery. I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall. Just so he doesn't have a heart attack when he sees me gone."

"He might not listen," Theo said, shrugging," but sure."

"That's all I ask," Harry said, nodding. He sent his friend a smirk. He shouted out a good bye to Rosa, who only groaned, and left the common room.

. . . . .

Theo waited for about twenty minutes and then Draco Malfoy came into the common room. Crabbe and Goyle were right behind him, along with Blaise Zabini. He watched as silver eyes looked around for a dark haired, green eyed Slytherin.

"He's not here, Draco," Theo called out, standing up. He watched as the blonde stiffened and slowly looked at him

Draco sneered and walked up to him. He eyed him like he was the scum of the earth, which almost made Theo want to forget what Harry asked of him, but he was shocked when Draco asked, his voice polite,"Do you know where he went?"

Blinking in shock Theo answered, trying to make sure his voice didn't waver,"He said that he would meet us in the Great Hall. He had a letter he was going to send off."

Malfoy's silver eyes looked thoughtful for a second, and then he nodded. Without saying anything the blonde walked off. Theo watched him go and then collapsed on his seat. He just didn't understand how Harry could be friends with someone that intense. Closing his eyes Theo suddenly yearned for his dark haired companion. Harry just seemed to have a calming effect on him. Plus, he kept the bullies away. For some odd reason Harry had a pretty intense presence himself. Yet it wasn't a scary intense. It felt more protective in a way.

The Slytherin was pulled out of his thoughts by a call from the Prince of Slytherin himself. He jerked up in the chair and saw Malfoy glaring at him with his arms crossed. "You should have heard me the first time Nott. Come on. We're going to breakfast."

Theo blinked and confusion rocked him around. Wasn't he getting along with Malfoy? So why did he look so angry with him? The blonde sighed and walked forward. Crabbe and Goyle were about to follow him, but the smaller Slytherin waved them to stop. Zabini was standing behind the two giants in confusion as well. Malfoy came to a stop in front of Theo and leaned in close.

"Don't think too much about it, Nott. I'm only doing this for my own personal good. I got to thinking about something. What do you do with a monster's spawn. You tame it of course. Don't think about how you are going to get out of this. You're not. Now go get your bag and come with us down to the Great Hall. You can aruge with me of course, but Vincent and Greg are always happy to help me tame a monster. Don't forget the other Slytherins either."

Theo's brown eyes scanned the room, and looked around to see that more Slytherins were coming into the common room. Taking a deep breath, Theo nodded and walked to the dormitories to get his things. He was shaking slightly, but he fought past it so he could get out without making a scene.

As he walked into the dormitory he heard Malfoy call out,"Now, I don't want to hear anybody complaining. The demon spawn, as I hear you like to call him, has learned his place." Then the claps and laughter of the Slytherins followed him to the dormitory.

. . . . .

Draco watched Nott go and sighed in annoyance. He really didn't want to invite the Nott heir; he was still cautious because of the stories that his father told him. However, he was still the Slytherin Prince and he had a example to set. So, Nott became his target. Harry would be upset once he found out.

He looked back to Blaise, who was grinning like a child. He pushed past Vincent and Gregory walking straight up to Draco. The Italian grinned and patted him on the back. "Good job, Draco. You sure showed Nott. Now all the people who saw that are going to be pleased. They'll know that you still have control of your own House."

Suddenly, Pansy called for Blaise. "Hey come here you stupid Italian," she yelled. "I need you to prove Daphne wrong over something."

Draco watched as Blaise wondered over to their female friend. He then looked back to door. Maybe if it took the Nott heir long Harry would return back to the Slytherin common room. He huffed and shook his head. Harry was too smart to do that. Suddenly, there was a rough hand on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Rosa standing in front of him with a stern face. "What the hell was that, Malfoy," hissed the sixth year, her eyes blazing. Draco stiffened and glared at the other.

"I don't know what you mean," hissed the blonde.

Rosa only sighed and looked away. "When Harry finds out about this he isn't going to be happy."

"Whose going to tell him," demanded Draco, worry starting to show in his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if Harry found out how he treated his friend.

"I would,"snapped the older Slytherin. Her eyes blazed and she shook her head. With this she left the common room and went to the dormitories. Only she didn't go to the girls dormitories she went the direction of the boys. Draco took a deep breath and then turned to look at Blaise. He was talking to some girls, who were giggling like idiots around the Italians.

He closed his mouth and sat down in Harry's seat beside the window. He shivered fiercely at the cold and wondered how Harry could handle the cold.

 _ **A lot better than you think.**_

Draco jumped and looked around in shock. He had heard Harry's voice inside his mind, but what was shocking Harry was nowhere near him. He looked to see Vincent and Gregory eyeing the door out of the common room with sadness. They wanted to go eat breakfast, but they knew better then going without Draco. The blonde leaned back against Harry's chair and thought, _I didn't know that you could talk to me like this with a distance._

 _ **I didn't know either. I was just testing a theory, and I must say the outcome of it was quite distasteful.**_

Draco couldn't help, but wince at the tone in Harry's voice. _You heard._

 _ **Yes.**_

The answer had been short and simple. It was also filled with a coldness that Draco didn't know existed at all with Harry. He sat there trying to come up with something that would bring him back to Harry's good graces.

 _ **I wouldn't bother. At this point of time I don't think that you can do anything to get me happy with you. What you did just turned me the wrong way.**_

 _Harry,_ Draco thought, his mind whirling, _I have things I need to do here. I might not agree what Severus and Blaise say about you, and I can go against them about you. However, I am still looked up upon my House. I have to make sure that people realise that._

 _ **Shut up. I don't care about you having to be as Zabini likes to call you, 'A proper prince'. What makes me upset that it had to be Theo that you went on. My friend and someone whose whole house hates him to begin with. That is bullshit.**_

 _Harry-_

 _ **I don't want to hear anymore, Draco. You have just proven to me what type of friend you are.**_

 _You don't understand Harry. Blaise, he told me something that convinced me to do this. I know you don't like it, but just wait-_

 _ **Excuses.**_

With that Draco felt his connection with Harry break and he sat there in the chair feeling so conflicted. Then, his mind went back to when Blaise had followed him to the bathroom earlier.

 _Draco was about to start brushing his teeth, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Blinking in shock Draco turned and looked to see Blaise standing there with a serious look on his face. "You know," Draco drawled out,"it is quite rude to go grabbing people in bathrooms."_

 _"We need to talk, Draco," Blaise said, his eyes dark and serious. The blonde blinked in shock and looked at his friend. Sighing, he turned and nodded._

 _"If it is about Harry this conversation is over," the Malfoy heir warned._

 _Blaise shook his head and said,"It isn't. Last night during dinner I got a letter from my mother. She told me that Nott's dad has set up meeting with other purebloods and has been stiring up trouble for your father. Basically, making your father look weak. You know what that means right. It makes you look weak as well."_

 _"Nonsense," hissed Draco. "My father would have told me what happened. Mother as well."_

 _His dark haired friend shook his head and said,"It basically came from nowhere, Draco. Plus, both your parents have been fighting the accusations. They have put the lord Nott in his place. Your lucky that the Daily Prophet hasn't caught wind of this. Or it would have been everywhere."_

 _Draco stood there for a second and stated, his voice dry,"So, your telling me that I have to put the son in his so called rightful place. The son who has done nothing wrong."_

 _Blaise scowled and snapped,"Don't play that card, Draco. You know what you have to do. Once the other Slytherins catch wind of this I can only imagine the redicule that you are going to get. Plus, it will make the Malfoy family look strong."_

 _Blonde hair fell into Draco's face, and he realised that everything was his responsiblity now. Whatever he chose to do would happen. In the end he chose._

. . . . .

Harry stood in the owlery looking down in anger. His letter was still in his hands. Hedwig was in front of him looking at him curiously. He sighed and looked up at the snowy owl. He grinned softly and reached out stroking her head. "I'm sorry, girl. I just had to deal with people. They give me a headache."

The snowy owl let out a soft hoot, and then seemed to glare at the other owls in the owlery. Harry couldn't stop the little chuckle that escaped him and waved the letter. "I have something that I need you to deliver for me. It goes to the pack."

Hedwig streached her wings and flapped them. Her yellow eyes gleamed with excitement. Harry nodded and said,"I know you are excited, however, I have one more request. I want you to come directly back to me if anyone, who isn't pack, gets a hold of that letter and reads it come back to me immediately. Don't let yourself get hurt though."

The owl hooted softly and stuck out a foot. Harry handed his owl the letter and watched her fly away. He sighed and slowly walked out of the owlery. Now, he had other things to take care.

. . . . .

Draco sat in the Great Hall, nibbling on bacon, and hunched over. He kept glancing over at the doors of the Great Hall. He sat in between Vincent and Gregory, who were too busy stuffing their faces to notice their friends strange behavior. Blaise had went to sit with Pansy and the two were aruging over something, but Draco could see the light in their eyes. The two were actually close friends. He felt a sort of fondness grow inside him, which caused him to smile softly. He then turned to look at Theodore Nott, who was sitting at the end of the table with Rosa. The Nott heir wasn't eating anything, but he was looking down in fear.

Draco sighed and looked down at his plate. He grabbed a cup of orange juice and took a drink. Suddenly, the sound of the Great Hall caused each Slytherin to stiffen. News traveled fast through the snake pit, and everyone knew that Harry was friends with the Nott heir. Draco fought the urge to lower himself in his seat and looked up to see Harry walking through the door. His dark hair seemed more messed up then usually and covered his eyes almost completely. It didn't deminished the glow in his eyes though. They still glowed that vibrant green.

Suddenly, those green eyes were on Draco. The Malfoy heir looked at Harry with wide eyes and took a deep breath. Harry then started to walk to the Slytherin table. He walked past each of the students slowly, and didn't even glance at the Malfoy heir. He walked straight to Theo and sat down beside him. He leaned in close to the brunette and whispered to him softly. Nott nodded and slowly reached out and began to eat. Harry then began to talk to Rosa.

Watching his friend Draco fought the urge to call out to him and get his attention. However, he knew that he would only be ignored. Sighing, Draco looked down at his face and quit eating.

. . . . .

Harry glanced at Draco for a second and then looked at the sixth year. He narrowed his eyes and spoke in German,"Was ist passiert?" _What happened?_

Rosa sighed and looked at Theo in sadness. "Theodor rief zu Draco und sagte ihm, Sie wurden um einen Brief an Ihre Familie schicken." _Theodore called out to Draco and told him that you were going to send a letter to your family._ With this the sixth year stopped and looked at Draco in anger before she continued. "Draco furh dann fort, in Theodore Gesicht bekommen und begann zu reden war bis auf ihn wie nichts mehr als ein Tier. Es war schrecklich zu beobachten. Die Slytherins jubeleten Draco auch auf. Armen Theodore." _Draco then walked up to Theodore and got in his face and began to talk down on him like he was an animal. It was disgusting to watch. All the Slytherins were cheering Draco on. Poor Theodore. (_ _ **Basically a rough translation to what was said in German. I don't really speak German, but I know a few phrases. This is also rough German in its own right, but I tried. Please don't hate me too bad.)**_

Harry scowled and snapped,"Sie war so gut entlang immer zu." _They had been getting along a lot better too._

Harry's green eyes flashed to Draco, who had glanced his eyes, and they narrowed. Lips curled up in anger, and those green eyes flashed. The Malfoy heir paled and looked down again. Sighing, Harry leaned forward and patted Theo on his back. "Come on, Theo. We are going to go to Madam Pomfrey."

"But I feel fine," Theo muttered, looking at Harry in confusion. The dark haired Potter smirked and leaned in close to Theo.

"I know, but you don't need to be around this group of cunts right now. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will understand." Theo hesitated, but nodded in the end. He had no reason to say no to Harry.

The two friends stood up and Harry looked at Rosa. "Thank you for staying with him."

The sixth year only grinned and said,"Not a problem. Slytherins stick together."

Harry only winked and lead Theo out of the Great Hall. He could feel multiple eyes on him, and he had to fight the urge to turn around and give each of them a glare. He only held his head high, and continued to walk through the doors of the Great Hall. It took them a couple of minutes to reach the Hospital Wing. Entering, Harry felt himself relax. It was just the feeling of being in there.

He cleared his throat and called out,"Madam Pomfrey?"

It took a minute and a short, stern lady came into the room. "Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"Madam," Harry said, softly stepping forward. "I hate to ask you this, but can my friend Theo stay here for the day."

"What is wrong with him, Mister Potter?" the mediwitch asked, her eyes studying the boy who was looking down at the ground.

Harry hesitated and decided that the truth would be better in this situation. "You know who he is Madam. He is Theodore Nott. As you can guess he is not well liked. He kinda got humiliated in our common room, and I know that people will pass on gossip. It will be hard for him. Right now he just needs a rest from the rest of the school. Please."

The mediwitch looked at Theo, who ducked his head in shame, and sighed. "Kids can be so cruel sometimes. Alright. You've convienced me Mister Potter. However, this is only for today. I need some help stocking some potions in the back."

Harry grinned and looked at Theo, who was looking at the mediwitch with some hope in his eyes. He nudged the other and gave him a smug look. The green eyed wizard turned to look at Madam Pomfrey and bowed his head. "This is a great thing, Madam. If you ever need anything just tell me. I'm sure you know of my family."

The mediwitch rolled her eyes and stated,"Not nesscary, Mister Potter. I might be used only to heal pyshical wounds, but I can help heal the mental wounds as well. Come along, Theodore. I'm sure I might be able to make you a healer yet."

The Slytherin nodded and quickly followed the other. Harry sighed and walked out of the Hospital Wing. He still had a day of school to get through, plus he also had to get to make good notes for Theo as well.

. . . . .

The day was passing by rather quickly and Harry suddenly found himself outside for flying lessons. The dark haired boy closed his eyes and let the sun soak onto his skin. During the summer he had gotten use to being outside most of the time. He had missed the sun more then he had realised. Someone brushed against him, but Harry wasn't quick to open his eyes.

"Harry," muttered a low voice. It was Draco.

Green eyes slowly opened and Harry moved his eyes to look at his blonde friend. "Yes?"

The Malfoy heir winced and looked down. "Don't look at me like that, Harry. I don't like it."

"Yes," Harry stated, his voice calm. "There is a lot of things in this world that many people don't like. They learn to live with it though. Why are you any different?"

Draco's eyes narrowed and he hissed,"You are not going to let me explain are you?"

"Not until my anger has burnt out," replied Harry, looking as some Slytherins said some comments to some Gryffindors. "Until then you should expect me to act like a cold bastard to you."

When there was no reply Harry turned to look at Draco, and asked,"Is there at least a good reason for what happened this morning?"

Silver eyes looked up and Draco nodded quickly. "I promise, Harry-"

He was cut off though by the sound of a whistle. Harry turned to see a strict looking witch walking forward. She came to a stop in front of all the students and eyed each of them. She had a critical eye for certain people, Harry realised watching her eye some other students. Probably seeing if they were capable of playing her favorite sport.

"My name," the witch began, her voice heard loud and clear," is Madam Hooch. I am to at least teach you to ride brooms. I want to remind everyone that you do not have to be good at it for your first time. There is something called practice. Please realise that. Had a couple of students a couple of years back who didn't even know what that word meant."

Harry let out a silent chuckle at that. The professor continued talking. "Now, as you can see laying on the ground are brooms. I want each of you to stand beside one. Now get to it!"

Draco stuck by Harry's side, and stood beside him giving Harry uncertain looks every few minutes. Green eyes, however, were locked on Ronald Weasley. Then they went to Hermione Granger. His eyes stayed on her for a little bit, feeling a little symphanty for the Muggleborn girl. She looked like a sweetheart, and Harry felt for her. He had seen her in the library multiple times over the week and he knew that she had no one to talk to.

He was hoping though that some of the lions would befriend her. Don't get Harry wrong he still wanted to do it, but it was a question on how. She wouldn't trust him at all because of him being a Slytherin. She probably would have heard the rumors of being a Slytherin. Them being all about the snakes hating on Muggleborns, and so on. His thoughts automatically went to Theo. Theo needed a friend besides him and Rosa. Hermione would do just the trick, plus the little bushy haired lion would get a friend too.

Harry put that idea in the back of his mind, and began to pay attention to the professor. "Now, I want you to streach out your hand and call out 'up'. Say it firmly or the broom will not obey you."

Streaching out his arm Harry ordered his broom softly and it flew up with ease. Green eyes glanced at Draco and saw that the broom had listened to the blonde. Soon, Madam Hooch called out,"Now mount your broom, and make sure you hold on firm. Let me see how you all sit on it."

Harry listened to his the professor, Draco had been told that he was sitting on the broom wrong. The dark haired male felt pity for his friend, even if he was mad at him.

"Now I want you to make sure that you have a firm girp on your broomstick. I don't want anyone falling off. Then, push off the ground a little bit and hover. Then dip the broomstick down to the ground and land. That is all."

Simple enough instructions, Harry had decided, but like any class in the world there was someone bound to mess up something. It just ended up being Neville Longbottom. Harry watched with interested eyes as Neville lost control of the broom and went flying. It was out of curiosity more then anything. He could hear Draco giggling under his breath along with the rest of Slytherin. The Gryffindors were yelling at their Housemate trying in their own way to help.

They should have known that it wouldn't help the boy. Harry watched him fall to the ground and sighed. The fall hadn't been that high, so he would survive. Probably just had a sprain wrist. Something shiny caught Harry's attention though. Draco seemed to notice it too by the way he stiffened and eyed the thing curiously.

"No one better go up into the air. If they do I will have them expelled before they can say Quidditch."

Harry sighed and looked up to the sky. There was a poke on his arm and Harry glanced down, shocked to see Parkinson's face so close to his. He blinked and asked,"What can I do for you?"

The female blinked and sighed. Harry didn't say anything. He was leaving everything to her to start. Finally, she spoke. "I don't know you, and I don't know why I should be telling you this. But I don't like Draco being upset."

"What did you do," Harry turned on his heel and eyed his fellow Housemate with confusion. The brunette paled and she shook her head.

"Not here. Meet me during lunch in the common room. I don't want anyone else to hear this."

Curling his lips, Harry fought past the urge to growl at the other and looked away. It was then he heard Draco's voice. "Well, look what Longbottom dropped. Looks like it's mine now."

Harry whirled around when he saw that Ronald Weasley was stalking toward Draco with two other boys with him. "You better give that back, Malfoy! We'll fight you if we have to!"

The blonde smirked and asked,"Is that so, Weasel?"

The red head curled his fists and seemed about to pounce on Draco, but Harry took action first. He walked slowly until he stood next to Draco and eyed the redhead. "Come now, Draco. You really shouldn't talk to someone so low."

The Weasley looked at Harry in shock and then narrowed his eyes. "You are such a disappointment. Be glad that your parents are dead, or they probably would have disowned you."

A hush fell over the students. Everyone was staring at Weasley in shock and Harry in fear. No one knew enough about the boy-who-lived to know how he would handle it. Draco stiffened and shouted,"You take that back you stupid Weasel!"

"I don't think I will," hissed Weasley, his eyes narrowing. "It is true."

Harry finally gave a reaction. "Well, I wouldn't know how they would react to me. They are dead as you said. I don't know why you keep saying that. I don't know them at all to be effected b your words. All I have are stories about how brave they were, and how great they were. I didn't know I had to be an exact replica of them. I didn't know I had an obligation to be a brave lion just like my parents. You will be suprised, Weasley, but I am my own person. Unlike you, who just follows the crowd with your stupidity. Now, leave my companion here alone."

"Not until he gives us Neville's thing," hissed one of the redhead's friends. He had a Irish accent.

"He's not going to give it to us by asking politely, Seamus," hissed Weasley, eyeing Harry with angry eyes. "We are going to have to take it by force."

With that Weasley leaped at Harry with his fists swinging. At first Harry wanted to charge at him and beat him to the ground, but he fought past his instincts. He took a deep breath and took several steps back. He wasn't in the mood to get into a fight today. However, it was looking unavoidable. He took one punch in the eyes, and then moved quickly dodging another punch.

Suddenly, a flash of light and Weasley fell to the ground. Harry looked in shock to see Draco looking at Weasley with pure hatred burning through his eyes. "You better stay down, Weasley, if you know what is good for you," hissed the Prince of Slytherin. Harry then zoomed in on his wand, which was held tightly in his hand.

"Draco," Harry called out. Silver eyes flashed to Harry quickly. "Just give them Neville's thing. I don't even know what it is and it caused all this trouble."

Wincing, Draco threw a small glass ball to one of Weasley's friends. _A remembrall._ All this trouble for one stupid glass ball. Once the remembrall was in the Gryffindor's hand; Draco quickly moved to Harry's side.

"Are you okay?" whispered Draco, staring at Harry's face in concern.

Harry only grunted and walked away. He didn't look back and see the broken expression that graced Draco's face for a second, before it disappeared behind a mask.

. . . . .

Harry looked into the lunch room and studied the Slytherin Table. Pansy Parkinson was not there, but the rest of the Slytherins were though. Draco was busy talking to Vincent and Gregory. He nodded and walked quickly to the dungeons. When he entered the common room he looked around and saw that Pansy was sitting at the little table he had called his own.

"Evening, Parkinson," Harry said, calmly walking forward. The female jumped and looked behind her in shock, her eyes wide.

"Did you even make any noise?"

"Of course," Harry answered,"you were just lost in though is all."

Harry walked to the table and sat in the chair that belonged to Theo. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about? I don't mean to rush, but I am a little hungry and I got to go visit Theo."

"That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I know that you are mad at Draco, and I suppose that you are in the right. Even if Nott is a spawn of a monster, and who knows what he is going to be when he grows up. Anyway, what you need to know is that Draco was pushed into humilating Theo like that. Blaise tricked him into doing that."

Harry stiffened then. He looked at the female in shock and asked,"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Blaise tricked him into doing that to Nott."

"Why?" Harry's voice had gone cold, and he was staring at the window looking out to the lake like it had just insulted him in the worst way.

Parkinson took a deep breath and stated,"Don't think bad about Blaise, Potter. Really don't. He only cares about Draco, and does not want to see him get hurt. They have been friends since they were just babies. They might as well be brothers really. Anyway, Blaise tricked Draco into thinking that Nott's father had been saying stuff about Lucius. Saying how his family looked weak and such things. Basically talking down on the whole Malfoy family."

Harry automatically understood and said,"So basically Draco went to Theo to put him in his place; just like his father must have supposedly been doing."

Parkinson nodded. "Yes. Blaise came to me and told me about his plan the night before all this happened. I agreed with it because I care about Draco. I really do, and it is because I care that I am telling you this. Draco is hurt because you are angry with him and won't talk to him anymore."

"So that is the reason your telling me all this."

The girl chuckled and said,"I was actually thinking about hiding in the girls dormitories before you arrived. However, I saw Draco's face when Weasley punched you in the face. I also saw his expression when you walked away from him like he was nothing. You have more control over that boy then you think, Potter."

Harry chuckled and stated,"This is too much trouble for an eleven year old boy."

 _The only question is what am I going to do with this new information handed to me?_

. . . .

Hedwig flew through the air, scouting for any danger. Her master had been concerned that someone would try and look at his letter. Tighting her talons, Hedwig let out a low hoot. She would not let her master down. She would deliver this letter and make sure that it got there safely. However, there was only so much one owl could do.

The snowy owl flew over a forest and looked down in interest. She was flying as fast as she could and only caught a glimpse of a man with a long beard, twinkling eyes, and a strange robe. This left her open to the spell that hit her and immoblized her.

. . . . .

 **So what do you all think? I put a whole weekend into this chapter for you guys. Anyway enjoy tell me what you think and I will try and post the newest chapter as soon as I can. Next time I'll have the Blackbloods come back in. I've missed them. Also, don't worry Harry will befriend Hermoine soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with exams and life. So, please enjoy the chapter. I would also like to thank Evenjelin for helping me with the German parts. Thanks! Your amazing, Evenjelin.

Chapter 13

Draco sat on his bed and was looking at Harry's bed with dejected eyes. The dark haired young wizard was laying his bed; not even giving a glance at Draco's way. It had been happening since the day he had humilated Theodore Nott. The boy had gotten his confidence back, but he still stuck by his friend's side. This caused him to be a target for many Slytherins.

However, it quickly ended. Flint, the Quidditch captain for Slytherin, had gotten Theodore by himself when Harry went to use the bathroom. He had gotten him cornered and was about to beat him in the common room. Draco had only stood there looking on with a blank face. Harry had came into the common room with a muderous look on his face. He walked up to Flint and tapped him on the shoulder politely.

The fifth year had turned to sneer at the first year and had snapped,"What you do you want? Can't you see I am busy?"

He had been about to turn around and beat Theodore, but Harry had reached out and gripped the sixth year by his robes. He then proceeded to drag the older student down to his level. Green eyes glowed with anger, and Harry leaned close enough to whisper into Flint's ear.

No one knows what was said, but it made Flint red in the face and he jerked away from the first year in anger. "Why you son of a bitch!" roared the Quidditch captain. " I'll beat the ever living hell out of you and we'll see if you say such a thing to me again!"

Harry only raised on eyebrow and met the other boy's stare without care. Finally, he spoke. Draco stiffened at hearing his friend talk. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone at all since the Humilation, and that included Draco. He only whispered softly to Rosa and Theodore. The only thing Draco would hear from him now would be his soft breaths when he slept in the night. Don't get Draco wrong. He had tried to talk to Harry mutiple times after the accident. It was all in vain. Nothing helped him get Harry to talk to him. He would only sigh in annoyance and walk out of the room without even glancing over his shoulder. Draco had never felt so miserable in his life.

Blaise, of course, tried to make him feel better. He would help him make fun of Gryffindors, and help him with the homework that he didn't understand (which if Draco was honest with himself it was the other way around). Anyway, Harry had slowly said, his voice rough from not being used much,"Try me. Just remember that anything I do after is for self defence only."

Flint only scoffed at the threat and banished his wand out from his robes. A red light flew from his wand, and Harry only leaned to the side dodging it entirely. Then, Harry didn't draw his wand, however, he reached forward quickly and grasped Flint's arm. Yanking on it he made Flint stumble toward him and threw a punch his way. It hit the older student straight in the face, and made him fall to the floor. Harry let go of his arm and watched as the fifth year crumbled toward the ground. It had only took one punch to take him down.

Harry looked up from underneath his hair and glared at the rest of the Slytherins, daring them to try anything. None moved a single muscle. Draco was positive that none of them breath. Green eyes glanced at each Slytherin studying them, and what seemed to be looking into their souls. When, they finally landed on Draco, they stopped for a second. The dark haired boy seemed to open his mouth a little to speak, but then quit. He had then looked over his shoulder and said, to Theodore,"Come on, Theo. I want some tea."

Then, he had left the common room his head held high, like nothing was wrong. That was the last time Draco had heard his old friend speak. Now, Draco sat on his bed watching Harry just lay on his bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words could come out of his mouth. So, he closed it and shook his head sadly.

"You need to find a hobby," stated a low husky voice. Draco stiffened and looked up in shock. Harry was staring at him from the corner of his eye. His expression was completely blank, but Draco found he didn't care about that. Harry was paying him attention and actually talking to him.

"Why," Draco began, but stopped licked his lips and continued,"why do I need a hobby?"

"Because," Harry replied, his voice calm," you need something to do besides stare at me mornfully, and just think about how sad your life is."

The Malfoy heir couldn't help but wince at the harsh comment. He looked away embarassed, but Harry continued to talk. "However, I had to compliment you on tricking Ronald and that boy Longbottom like that. It was quite Slytherin of you, and I am pretty sure that the Alpha would be proud of it."

Draco felt a small smile grace his face, and he said,"I know. I came up with that while I was walking to the Great Hall. I already told that Squib, and I am sure that we will wake up tomorrow with a two unworthy Gryffindors in detention or even better expelled."

Harry gave a huff and said,"Don't get your hopes up, Draco. I am positive that Dumbledore will not kick two Gryffindors out because they got caught sneaking out. If that was the case then you can be certain that the Weasley twins would have been kicked out the first night they were in Hogwarts."

Draco by now was shaking with excitement. Harry was actually having a real conversation with him! It was almost a dream, the thought caused Draco to stiffen for a second. What if this all really was a dream? However, Harry changed that thought altogether by sitting up and glancing at the door for a second. They were the only ones in their dormitory. Theo was downstairs getting some homework done with Rosa. Blaise, Gregg, and Vincent were all trying to convince some of the older students to tell them where the kitchens were at.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Harry stated, his voice gentle.

Draco took a deep breath and looked at Harry wondering what his friend was going to say to him. Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, and began to speak. "I don't know if you feel bad about all this, but I can assure you that I know that you feel bad about not talking to me. I want you to know that I am still very much upset with. So upset that it is to the brink of disappointment. Now, I also don't expect you to apologize to Theo. That pride of your will be the end of you. I just want to continue to be friends with you. I know this will talk a lot to get behind us, but I am willing if you are."

Draco wanted to say something about his pride, but stopped himself. He did want to put this behind him, but he also knew that Harry would continue to be torn between him and Nott. Putting a mental note into his mind Draco decided that he would try and make up with Theodore Nott. He had done nothing at all to Draco or the rest of the SLytherins that had made fun of him. He had only bowed his head and went along with whatever happened.

So, Draco looked up with those silver eyes of his and gave Harry a grin. "I've been wanting to do that for weeks." Draco's face fell suddenly and he looked at Harry with uncertainity in his eyes. "I do have a reason why I did that to Theodore, Harry! Really, I do."

Harry sighed and a strange look went across his face. "I already heard, Draco."

"Oh," the Malfoy heir winced. "I'm sure that Rosa or Theodore told you, huh?"

The dark haired wizard jerked back as if someone had punched him and stood up. He shot Draco a grin and stated,"I need to go check on Theodore, Little Dragon. I have to do something tomorrow anyway after lunch. Theo will be helping Madam Pompfrey and I am sure that you have nothing better to do."

Draco's silver eyes gleamed and he nodded. Harry winked and walked out of the room.

. . . . .

Harry walked into the common room and the whole place went absolutly silent for a couple of minutes. Then, slowly the talking resumed. Harry's green eyes though was locked on his friend, Theo. The boy was grinning and sitting beside Rosa, whose eyes were filled with mirth. They were sitting at the table in front of the window.

He walked over to them and sat down. "Well, I made up with Draco."

Theo hummed and said,"That's good. You've been right down miserable not talking to him."

"That's true," Rosa said, her eyes glittering. "The way you two act with each other is able to give any girl or boy vivid fantasies of the future."

Harry sneered at Rosa and grumbled, his eyes glowing, switched to German, and said,"Schlag dir diese merkwürdigen Gedanken aus dem Kopf. Ich habe genug damit zu tun, damit klar zu kommen dass meine Familie aus Perversen besteht." _Get thouse thoughts out of your head. I already have to deal with my family being a bunch of perverts._

Rosa only smirked and replied,"Dann gewöhn dich dran. Es sei denn, ich sehe ein Mädchen dass an dir klebt oder dich so an starrt wie Draco, dann ist es auch immer, bis das Unmögliche passiert will ich keine klagen hören." _Then get use to it. Unless I see a girl hanging off of your or staring at you like Draco does then I will quit. However, until the impossible happens I don't want to hear any complaining._

Theo stood and sighed. "I am not going to sit here and listen to a language I don't understand at all."

Harry didn't do anything except for smile and waved to his friend. Rosa said,"Good night, Theo."

Harry waited until Theo had gone into the dormitory before he sat back and looked around the common room. Slowly, he asked, in German,"Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei einer bestimmten Sache." _I need your help with something._

Rosa blinked and then answered, automatically," Sag mir worum es geht." _Just say the word Harry._

Smirking, Harry leaned in close and muttered,"Ich muss wissen welcher slytherin am Astronomie Turm patroliert." _I need to know which Slytherin patrols the Astronomy Tower._

. . . . .

Bella stood in front of the safe 713. Her different coloured eyes roamed over the area. The door was burst open and the smell of magic filled the air. A smirk grew on her face and she turned to look at the goblin that had lead her and the few that she had decided to take with her.

"I'm shocked that the wizarding world hasn't gotten wind of this."

The goblin, Blackfang, suddered and said,"We've been hiding it best we could. I tried to tell the others that we should call you first. However, our leader wanted the Blackbloods to be our last option for some odd reason."

Ben grunted and walked out of the safe. "There is no damage done to the inside, Bella. That means whoever done this is gifted with magic."

The Blackblood Alpha nodded and once again surveyed the area. Blackfang looked around and said,"I thought you had Gracie and Amelia with you."

"I do," Bella answered, slowly. "They are seeing if anyone has left a trail of some sort. They won't go far of course. Not without your permission."

Blackfang sighed and said,"My father worked for you and so did all my greats. I was gifted with the word 'black' in my name in your honour; just like so many of my forefathers. Your allowed to do anything in front of me as long as you don't get us all caught."

"Now, you should listen to Blacktooth once in a while. Your father knows that I won't allow my allies to take the blade of the sword if they are loyal."

Blackfang sighed and asked,"Will you take the job?"

Bella's eyes glittered in the darkness of the underground and she asked,"What is the payment?"

The goblin straightened up and stated,"If you make sure that this does not reach the media before we want it to you will get a two thousand galleon bonus, since we know how hard that is. The original pay, without bonus is one thousand and five hundred galleons, six hundred sickles and one hundred knuts. We will also get into contact with one of our most valued smiths and ask him to craft a weapon for the youngest member of your pack."

Ben nodded and said, his voice low,"We don't know how long it will be before we start training him. How long will that agreement hold."

"For a job this big," Blackfang said, his face morphing into a sneer,"as long as you give us the bastard that dare humilates us goblins, we will be in your dept for as long as you like. Just make sure you either bring him back dead, a head would be good, or alive, which is better."

Ben let out a chuckle, but didn't say anything. Bella fought a grin. Her third-in-command was dying to agree with the request, but he had enough respect for his Alpha to wait for her instructions. A low growl rumbled in her throat and Bella nodded. "You got yourself a deal, Blackfang. You can go and tell those people you call boss that we will do the request. We'll have a thorough search around here tomorrow."

Blackfang nodded and bowed his head. Bella looked at Ben and winked.

. . . . . . .

Harry woke early the next morning and sighed. He knew that Draco would wake up and find that the two Gryffindors that he hated so much would still be in school. The blonde should have known better. Students were rarely kicked out since the reign of Dumbledore started. He stood and streached. His muscles felt tense, and Harry craved to go outside and let off some energy.

It seemed impossible however to do that at Hogwarts. People stared at him in all directions it felt like. He hadn't done anything spectacular, but that didn't stop the eyes from roaming. Gathering his things for a shower, Harry walked out of the room, and into the bathroom. Once he was inside, Harry began to undress himself, but stopped suddenly. He knew that he wasn't in the bathroom by himself.

He turned and only saw Draco standing there looking nervous.

"Shocked to see you up so early in the morning," Harry said, his voice low. The look on his friend's face made him think of a wild animal. He looked so confused and scared.

"I didn't think you would be in here," whispered the blonde, his face pale.

Harry stopped undressing and walked forward to his friend. "Are you feeling alright, Little Dragon?"

The blonde huffed and stepped away from Harry. "I just thought I had dreamed everything up last night is all. My brain is still half asleep you know."

"Now, are you sure that isn't all the time," Harry shot back. "The look that you have in Transfiguration makes it seem like I should be concerned."

Draco scowled and looked away. Harry sighed and looked at his friend. There seemed to be something on his mind. "Okay. What is it?"

The blonde winced and looked at Harry in confusion, like he didn't know what to do with himself. "It really isn't nothing, Harry, just my thoughts going out of order. I don't know. Maybe I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"I don't believe that," Harry said, his tone soft. "However, we just made up and I am not in the mood to get back in an arugement are you?"

The blonde shot Harry a small smile and said,"Thanks, Harry. Hurry with that shower. I need to get ready too."

Harry only nodded and continued to get undressed. "Don't worry, Little Dragon. You will have time to fix that hair of yours."

Silver eyes shot a glare at Harry's direction, who ignored it and continued on undressing. Harry seemed to have forgotten that Draco was in the room with him, or lost in thought, but Draco stared wide eyed as Harry removed his pajama pants. Thin, but muscular legs appeared and Harry only stood on in his boxers.

Harry turned around to do something and Draco saw his back. He gasped and looked at it in shock. A gruesome scar stood there like someone had slashed it, trying to cut into his spine. Harry heard the gasp and stiffened and looked behind him. "Oh. You see the old thing that was given to me as a birthday present."

"You mean to tell me that _they_ did that to you," whispered Draco, paling at the thought. Normally, he would go to his father for such things, but to go against the Blackbloods would be a death wish. He had seen how Harry had killed the man who had snuck into his mother's bedroom that night. He had seen how Harry had fought all those men, and had been wounded badly. He couldn't imagine the Blackbloods at all if the one they raised was like that already.

Harry shook his head and said,"Someone who I hope to never see again did this to me." His voice was short and full of strain.

Draco relaxed and sighed a breath of relief. That was good then. The Blackbloods wouldn't harm the boy they had raised. Then, a thought occured to him. How would Harry be like in the upcoming years? Draco looked up at Harry who was completely naked now, but had a towel wrapped around him, probably for Draco's sake. He would be taller that was for sure. His hair probably longer as well. Maybe he would be covered in scars? Hopefully, not. Draco couldn't imagine being covered in more scars then he already had.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Harry asking,"Are you okay, Draco?"

The blonde blushed as he realised that he had been staring at his dark haired friend the whole time. He lowered his gaze and muttered,"Sorry got to thinking."

Harry let out a low chuckle and said,"Well, I am flattered. Truely I am, but I need you to know that I really need to take a shower. If you could please exit."

Draco nodded and walked out the bathroom quickly.

The Malfoy heir was still blushing as he stumbled back into the dormitory. He looked around and saw the Vincent and Gregory were still knocked out. They wouldn't wake up till last minute. Nott was still curled up in his sheets and probably would stay like that until Harry woke him up. The last person to look at was Blaise, who was sitting on his bed looking furious.

"Good morning, Blaise."

The Italian glared at his friend and spat out,"Good morning, _Little Dragon._ "

Draco's whole face seemed to shut down with that sentence. "One would think that listening on conversations is a dirty trick, Blaise."

"First off think of it as a Slytherin thing. Secondly, I was just wondering why you followed the bastard like a loyal kurp. So, I followed. I didn't expect to hear such endearments too. I thought we were a little young for all that."

"That is private, Blaise. I don't know what is wrong with you, but I think that you need to grow up. Harry has done nothing to you. In fact, he does nothing to you because you are my friend."

The Italian shook his head, and said,"I have nothing against him personally. I don't know him that well to hate him. I, however, don't like his influence on you. You should have seen yourself during the time after you put Nott in his place. You look like something had died."

"Mine and Harry's friendship almost did," Draco said, he glanced at Nott and came to a decision. "I am also not going to do that to Theodore again. He has done nothing wrong, and I know that for a fact. Just because his father does something that does not mean that he did something as well."

Blaise's face went red and said,"So are you going to apologize to him?"

"That would probably be for the best," Draco said, his tone serious. "After all Slytherins need to stick together."

The Zabini heir shook his head and looked at Draco with dark eyes. "When the rest of Slytherin hears about this and they turn on you don't come crying to me. I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen. Just remember that."

"There would be no reason for Slytherin to go against Draco, Zabini," muttered a low voice. Harry walked in his green eyes locked on Blaise. His hair was dripping weak and fell limply into his face. He shot the Italian a smirk and continued speaking like he wasn't suppose to know anything. "Theo hasn't done anything to defend himself, they will think of him as weak. Not to say that you are though, Theo."

The Nott heir sat up and looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. "How do you figure out that I am awake each time?"

"A gift." Harry walked to his bed and opened his trunk. He dug through it a little and pulled out a small package. "I'm sorry to say that Draco and I have made some plans to do things today during lunch. I hope you don't mind."

Theo blinked and looked at the package in confusion. "I don't mind, Harry, but what is that?"

Harry glanced at his friend and shot him a savage looking grin. "This, my dear companion, is something that should not be looked upon with mortal eyes and thought about with mortal mind."

The Nott heir stood up and rolled his eyes. "I get so tired of your riddles sometimes, Harry."

"Rude." Harry stood and ran a hand through his soaked hair. "By the way I am not going to breakfast after all. While I was showering I was remembering something that I need to do this morning. I'm afraid that it will just be you and Rosa. She might even teach you German."

Draco blinked and asked,"You mean you actually speak German? I thought that it was just a fluke that one time."

Harry shot Draco a strange look and said, his voice confused,"Of course I speak German. A distant family member taught it to me well." His green eyes then turned to look at Theo. "I'll at least escort you to the common room. So hurry and get ready. I want to have enough time to do whatever I am doing."

Theo sighed and asked,"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Harry grinned and said,"Of course not! Why would I?"

The Nott heir sighed and muttered,"Should have known better."

The only thing the last Potter did was nod and laid down on his bed. "Be quick about it Theo. I have a busy day today."

Theo shot a half-hearted glare at Harry and got his stuff together and ran to the bathroom. Draco walked to Harry's bed and leaned over it his silver eyes glued to the package that he held. "What is it?"

"What it is is nothing," Harry muttered, his eyes closed and body slightly relaxed. "What is nothing is the package."

"Your in an odd mood today aren't you," snapped Draco.

"That too I suppose."

Draco sighed and sat down on Harry's bed. The dark haired wizard stiffened for a minute and then relaxed. He started humming and then stopped. "How hard is it to play a instrument do you think?"

The Malfoy heir blinked and asked,"I know how to play the piano a little bit. That is only a little bit. Mother tried to teach me, but it didn't turn out well. I didn't have the patcience for it." In the background he could hear Blaise muttering something dark under his breath, and the sound of clothes rustling.

Harry nodded and said,"I'm thinking about learning the violin. I think that I would enjoy it. Everyone else knows how to play an instrument. Bella loves to sing ."

Draco chuckled and said,"That's not the impression she gave me when I met her for the first time."

"What," Harry opened his eyes and looked at his friend in shock. "Your joking right. She is like a big teddy bear. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

The Malfoy heir raised an eyebrow and stated,"I doubt that."

"I know," said Harry grinning. "I was just kidding about. Bella is the most dangerous person you will ever come across. However, she can be the kindest person as well. I guess it just depends on the Alpha and her mood."

Draco was suddenly thought back to when Harry had killed that man right in front of him. Covered in blood and had a wound that would make a trained Auror give up. His green eyes flashing just like the Killing Curse was said to be like. Those lips curled up like he was snarling at an unseen enemy. It was exciting to watch and scary at the same time. Looking at the boy who was laying on his friend it was shocking to know that the boy that had killed the man without even trying was the same one who was being a lazy child.

Suddenly, Theo walked back in. Harry sat up and said,"Come on. I'll walk you to the common room."

. . . . . . . .

Amelia walked into the living room of the Blackblood house. Most of the pack was laying on random pillows and napping in a way. They had taken a break from the mission that the goblins had given them. Bella was laying on a cushion in front of a record player. Classical music was flowing through the room and the whole pack was completely relaxed. Ben had heard the sound of the blonde Blackblood coming in the room and grunted; his violet eyes full of curiosity.

"Nope. Harry still hasn't sent us a letter."

Bella opened her eyes and sighed. She sat up and turned off the record player. The pack seem to come to life and looked at their Alpha. "Harbear knows how to get a hold of us without using Hedwig. We'll give him three more days, but that is it."

Jake growled and muttered,"Do you think Dumbledore is behind that?"

Amelia stiffened and hissed,"I would like to see that old badger try to do anything to our little Harbear."

Jerry chuckled and stood up. "You forget that Harry has lived with us since he was little. He grew up with the Blackbloods. That means he picked up a lot of our habits. That means he can handle of himself."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Harry walked quickly toward the Astronomy Tower. He had left Theo with Rosa, and Draco with his friends. He knew that Theo wouldn't follow him, but that didn't mean Draco couldn't control his curiosity. It would get him into trouble. He also knew that when the Malfoy heir found the boys at breakfast he would get angry. That meant that he would leave the Great Hall and try to find him. It made it worst that he knew the way Harry had traveled, so it had to be quick. He had also been able to get past the Prefect that patrolled the area. All Harry had to do was sweet talk the young girl, whose name was Kelsey. She had told him about the male Slytherin Prefect, and what to say to make sure that he could come back in without trouble.

Climbing the stairs quickly, Harry got to the top of the Astronomy Tower. He stood like a statue for a second; looking and listening. When he figured out nothing was there he sighed and went to a window. He grabbed his bag and looked into it. The package that he took out of his trunk was in there tightly wrapped up in a cloth. Grinding his teeth, Harry leaped out the window. He twisted last second and grabbed the ledge of the window. He hung there for a second and looked down.

It was a long fall, but Harry only gritted his teeth and looked up. He had to climb to the top of it. Tensing his muscles, Harry began to drag himself up to stand on the edge of the window. When he was perfectly balanced, he reached up and leaped to grabbed onto a little crack in the stone. There was a lot of foothold and places to grab to make the climb safe. Narrowing his eyes Harry continued to climb at a slow pace. Soon, he got to the roof part of the tower. It would be more slippery, but Harry let out a low growl and pushed himself to the roof. He laid flat and looked up.

There was the point of the roof, which was his target. He closed his eyes and began to look for the magic inside him. He pushed what little wild magic he had in his system into his fingertips. A terrible itch suddenly blew up at his fingers, but it was a quick sensation. Opening his eyes, Harry looked at his fingers and grinned. He had been able to grow claws. Pushing them into the roof, Harry found himself not so scared about falling off.

Raising one hand off the roof, Harry slowly crawled to the point and grabbed a hold of the point. He flipped himself on his back and pushed himself to the point of the roof. Sinking one clawed hand into the roof, Harry used his other hand to open his bag and grab the package. He ripped the cloth of it and looked at the wooden box. He lifted it out of the bag and put it in his lap.

This was the hard part. Harry struggled to open the box, but finally he did. Inside the box was what seemed to be a black crystal of some type. There was also a vile of some black liquid. Then there was a ball of silver string. Harry hesitated. He needed both hands for the thing he was about to do. Looking at the hand that was keeping him connected to the roof Harry took a deep breath.

Slowly, he released the roof from his claws. His breath caught in his breath when he slid a little bit, but luck must have been with him at least a little bit because he stopped moving altogether. Moving quickly, Harry began to work on the task at hand. He grabbed the black cyrstal and began to mutter under his breath. "A stone used into summoning the dead. Pour the black blood onto it to make it come to life."

Harry grabbed the vile of blood and uncorked it. The metallic smell of blood filled his lungs. Narrowing his eyes Harry grabbed the crystal and lifted it up to his face. "Only the a drop will do the trick."

Slowly, the blood dripped from the top of the vile and landed on the crystal. As soon as the drop of blood landed on the crystal it automatically absorbed into it. When all the blood was gone it seemed like the stone came to life. A light blue light began to glow inside of the crystal. Harry grinned and grabbed the white string. "Now arachinds silk with a special ingredient that Alpha put into it, which makes it blend in with the surroundings as soon as it is place. Plus, it is sticky."

Harry wrapped the black crystal with the silk and said, a grin coming to his face. "Now press it against the surface that you want to place it and it will stick." The grin quickly went off Harry's face. This was the tricky part. He had to turn around and open stick the crystal onto the top. Grinding his teeth Harry put the box back in his bag. He then put his clawed hand back into the roof and turned around. Harry then slowly made his way to his feet, but he was in an awkward position.

Removing his claws from the roof Harry unsteadly got to his feet. His eyes widened as he started to tilt backwards. He growled and leaned forward to grip the top of the roof. He growled and reached forward quickly to the top of the tower to put the black crystal. As soon as the arachind silk touched the top of the tower the crystal seemed to stick automatically to it. Harry grinned and looked down. He lowered his free hand and began to slowly climb down the roof. He got to the edge and jumped off making sure that his hands hanged on the edge. He dangled for a second and then let go. He grabbed the edge of the window and climbed in quickly.

He grinned and looked at around. He had gotten away with that easy! Feeling quite proud of himself Harry walked out of the Astronomy Tower with his head held high. As soon as he was out of the tall tower something automatically collided into him. He fell to the ground and looked at what had ran into him with wide eyes. When he looked down a scowl came to his face.

"Draco."

The blonde sat up and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I saw that you went this way earlier, but I couldn't find you anyway. The Astronomy Tower is the only in this direction. I've got important things to tell you."

Harry fell back to the ground and let out a low groan. Then, he rolled away from Draco and leaped on his feet. "Alright. Tell me while I am paying a little bit of attention."

The Malfoy heir snorted and said,"You don't have to be so rude about it, Harry. This is really important."

Green eyes only stared at Draco. The blonde scowled and snapped,"Weasley and Longbottom are still here. They even look happy with themselves. Bunch of idiots. The second thing is that Hedwig is here. She followed me a little ways looking for you, but I guess she thought I was an idiot running back and forth like that."

Harry blinked and asked,"Did she have a letter on her?"

The blonde nodded and said,"Yep. Look pretty old and wrinkled. She also looked pretty upset."

At that moment Harry felt a fury he had never felt before. He knew his eyes were glowing and his lips were curling and showing teeth that were developing into fangs. Albus fucking Dumbledore would be the death of him. Closing his eyes Harry took many deep breaths. He didn't really want to be mad at the Headmaster. Deep down he knew that he still respected the old man. After all he had defeated a dark lord before Voldemort, and he had been the only reason so many people survived during the war with Voldemort.

Still, he was pushing it too far. Bella had once told him her opinion of Dumbledore once.

. . . . . . . .

 _"You know that old bastard," Bella suddenly said, looking out to the land surrounding the house. "I feel bad for him sometimes."_

 _Harry, Ben, and Bella were all sitting on the roof of the Blackblood house. The rest of the pack was in the living room listening to classical music from the radio. Music to calm the savage beast is what Bella like to say sometimes._

 _Harry looked at the Alpha and only stared at her with wide eyes. Bella grinned and said,"Well think about it Harbear. He is looked upon like a great savior, after you of course, and well. I can only think that is really stressful. After all he has all these people expecting him to do the right thing. They all expect him to protect them and make sure that nothing bad happens. I even think that Dumbledore will be a mentor for you in the future."_

 _The look on Harry's face made the Alpha chuckle. "Hey don't put on a face like that. It may be shocking, but I think deep inside me I really do admire the old bastard. He has lived for a really long time and I know he is wise in his own right. But if you hold the trust of so many people then you try and do what you think is right for him. A might think it is a bad idea for you to be with the Blackbloods."_

 _Ben growled reminding Harry of his presence, but the third-in-command leaped off the roof without talking. The green eyed boy knew that he had went inside to listen to the music with the rest of the pack. Looking at Bella, Harry replied,"I don't think that it is all that great he thinks of you all like that. He doesn't know you. He doesn't know that you won't take an innocent life, you only kill the ones that have done bad things. He should know that while you make illegal drugs they are mostly illegal medicines that can actually cure them."_

 _The Alpha sighed and muttered,"Harbear, you know as well as I that the pack kills more then the guilty, and we do not always make medicine. We are not as good as you think we are."_

 _"Well," growled out Harry, his eyes narrowing. "No one is a saint. I don't think your all bad because I know you are not all bad. I'm pretty sure that if your didn't save me that night I would be a hobo just like my great pa."_

 _Bella roared with laughter. "Oh, Harbear, you should have seen how proud of that you were. The look in your eyes was everything I need to just fall in love with ya'."_

 _The young boy blushed and looked away. "I don't need this. I'm going to go snuggle with Gracie and ignored you for the rest of my life."_

 _"You wish."_

 _Harry snorted and began to slowly climb down. He wasn't like the Blackbloods, who could leap of the building and come out undamaged. Right before he let go of the edge, Bella spoke again. "Really though, Harry. Don't be too upset with him. He is only doing what he think is right. Even if it is idiotic."_

 _Harry only stared at the Alpha for a second. She had turned her gaze back to the sky, probably waiting for the stars to come out. She liked to look at the constellations. Finally, the young boy grinned and stated,"I hope you don't mind that I call you a hypocrite."_

 _The only thing the Alpha did was let out a rough chuckle and looked at the boy she took in. "Go get your cuddles. Ben is going to turn off the music in an hour at the most. He'll be getting hungry and it is Jake's night to cook."_

 _Harry grinned and dropped off the roof._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . ._

Growling, Harry sighed and looked at Draco. The blonde looked a little worried. Giving him a small grin, Harry muttered,"Looks like I have another trouble in my plate."

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Draco, stepping forward and staring intently at Harry. The only thing that Harry did was stare at Draco with conflicted his eyes. He wanted so bad to tell Harry Blaise's lie. For all he knew Zabini would do something like that again, but Harry didn't want to cause a rift between the two friends.

Shaking his head, Harry looked at the boy and grinned. "Nothing, Little Dragon. I was just thinking of what the pack sent me. I thought that they were just teasing me holding out so long."

The only thing that blonde did was raise an eyebrow and he stated, his voice dry,"You are a terrible liar."

Harry's smile fell and he glared at Draco. "No one told me that Hogwarts would be so difficult, Draco. I am seriously thinking at this point of just quiting. Taking Theo in the middle of the night and leaving."

"Why would you take Nott?"

"Because, if I am not here I am pretty sure that he would get eaten alive."

With this Harry began to walk down the corridor. "Come on class will be starting soon."

Draco stood there for a second though. "Hey, Harry."

The dark haired boy stopped walking and turned to look at him. The Malfoy heir looked at his friend and took a deep breath. "The reason I followed you to the bathroom this morning was to make sure that this wasn't a dream. That you were actually talking to me again. I was just uncertain. Which I told you that a little, but the face you made when you told me how you heard why I did that to Theo made me curious."

The only answer he had was the way Harry's eyes narrowed. "Your too observant, Little Dragon. Maybe there are things you shouldn't know."

"Hah!" exclaimed Draco, pointing at Harry. "You do know something! You better tell me Potter, and you better not lie."

Raising a dark eyebrow Harry stated, his tone amused,"Now, Draco, I won't lie to you at all. I can't lie in the end if I don't say anything at all."

Draco's face went a light red and he snapped,"Don't play with me like that, Potter. I will hex you into next week I swear it!"

Harry only tilted his head, and gave a small grin. Draco grinded his teeth and went to grab his wand. However, Harry quickly moved. He crossed the distance between them and grabbed Draco's arm. He leaned in close and whispered,"I am keeping this from you for your own good. Don't think of me so selfish, Little Dragon."

The Malfoy heir narrowed his eyes and looked at the other in anger. "I still have a right to know, Potter."

"I'm not saying that you don't have a right. In fact, I really should tell you, but I don't think that you could handle the consequences."

With this Harry drew back from the blonde and gave him a stern look. "Class. I don't want to be late." Harry then turned and quickly walked down the corridor.

Draco stood there with his eyes wide and looked down the hallway in shock. Then, he shook his head and growled a curse under his breath. "That stupid Potter."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lunchtime came soon, which made Draco upset. Harry was so worried about missing class that he wasn't even in. In fact, he had been missing for most of the classes. At the end of Potions Severus pulled him to the side and had asked where he was. The blonde quickly said that Harry had gotten a stomache ache and was in the Hospital Wing. Now, was lunchtime. The blonde had ate a quick sandwich and was waiting on his friend, who he was positive wouldn't show up.

Vincent and Greggory were eating beside him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to make a decent conversation with them if there was food in front of them, so he didn't even try. Blaise and Pansy were talking with Mallicent, also a first year. He literally had no one to talk to at all. So, he literally sat there and pouted.

"Get that look off your face," muttered a low voice. Draco straightened up and whirled around to see Harry. The last Potter stood there looking more dangerous than ever. His green eyes seemed strangely intense and his hair was messier than usually.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco winced at the short clip answer. It made him wince and look at Harry in shock. The dark haired boy shot his friend an apologetic look and muttered,"I've had a rough day so far. Sorry."

"You look like you have."

Harry grinned and asked,"Have you ate already?"

"Yeah, but you didn't eat breakfast." Draco stood and began to make a ham sandwhich. "Come on. I know you came to me because you want me to help out with whatever you are going to do. I don't mind helping, but I am not going anywhere unless you eat something as well."

Wincing, Harry muttered," I am not all that hungry, Draco. Maybe at dinner later, but for now I don't think I can stomach it."

The blonde only stiffened and looked over his shoulder to glare at Harry with his darkest glare. The dark haired boy only raised an eyebrow and returned the glare with an amused glance. The Malfoy heir stiffened and his face turned a little red. Finally, after staring for a couple of minutes Harry looked around and saw that most of the Great Hall was watching the two friends.

The dark haired boy sent them all a deadly smirk and turned to Draco. "Fine, we'll take it to go. I don't want to stay in here any longer. Some professor might decide to come talk to me for some odd reason."

The blonde looked at his friend with concern, but nodded. He turned made the sandwhich quickly and wrapped it up in a napkin. He handed it to Harry and grabbed his bookbag. Harry stopped him though and asked,"Can you leave that with one of your friends? You won't be needing it."

Draco eyed the other for a second and then nodded. He turned to look at Vincent, who munching on some chips. "Do you mind taking this back to the common room?" The only answer he got was a grunt. The Malfoy heir dropped his bag next to him, and looked back to Harry.

"Let's go."

Harry nodded and grinned. "Come on. Someone invited us for tea."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Draco didn't stop complaining in his mind the hold time he was in the Grounds Keeper's hut. Harry was sipping tea, and talking calmly to the giant man. He was even nibbling on the rocks the big oaf called food! The blonde, however, acted polite and answered any question that the man asked. Finally, Harry stood up and grinned at the Grounds Keeper.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, Hagrid, but we really must be off. We have a lot of studying to do."

The man grinned and said,"Well, come over anytime Harry. I've enjoyed the company."

Harry only grinned and bowed. He then straightened and walked out of the hut. Draco got to his feet and then quickly followed his friend. Harry was walking toward the Black Lake, his head turned toward the Forbidden Forest. He got to the edge of the Black Lake and peered into it.

Draco walked up beside him and asked,"Do you see the Giant Squid?"

"No."

Harry then turned and looked at the castle. His eyes seem to see something that wasn't there and started to glow. He growled and looked away from it. "We are going into the Forbidden Forest, Draco."

"What!?"

The blonde looked at his friend in shock and blinked multiple times. "I'm sorry, but you do know that it is dangerous and forbidden?"

"Of course," snorted Harry. He shot Draco an unamused glance and continued. "It has Forbidden Forest in the name."

The only thing Draco could do was gawk at him for a second. "Your joking right?"

Harry only grinned and said,"Come on. It is break time for almost everyone. Students are scattered all over the school right now. Your about to meet some very interesting people."

Draco only stood there hesitating. He glanced at the forest. If he got caught Severus would have his skin, but Harry would be with him and would know what to do. Well, at least he hoped so. He turned to look at Harry for a second and said,"I hope you actually know what you are doing."

Harry didn't know anything, he was busy herding the blonde toward the forest. Once they got past the trees Draco felt his heart freeze for a second. "You know I heard that werewolves roam here."

"Only during the full moon. Plus, if it makes you feel better it is midday. That means that none of the creepy crawlers are out and about. The light is known to keep the dark things away. Now, lets go. It is only a ten minute walk from here. The pack promised that nothing would happen to us with them in the woods."

"The Blackbloods are here?"

Harry only began to walk deeper into the forest. Draco groaned and muttered,"I don't see why you don't just answer questions when they're asked. Walking away and expecting me to follow isn't going to work forever."

The only think that answered his comment was a low chuckle that echoed through the trees. The Malfoy heir couldn't stopped the small smile that graced his face. Sighing, he decided to go and follow his friend. They walked in silence, with Draco jumping everytime he landed on a twig.

"Do you think that Slytherin will win the House Cup this year?" Draco asked for the sake of conversation.

Harry hummed for a second before answering. "Normally, I would have no doubt. I think though that if I had ended up in a different House you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Let's say I ended up in Gryffindor. I would hate to say it, but the House would get a lot of favorism with the Headmaster. Probably to make me fit in better with my peers, or make me think that being a Gryffindor would be the greatest thing."

Draco scoffed and stated, his voice proud,"Now everyone knows that being in Slytherin is the greatest thing ever."

"Maybe to this Harry, but remember if I had been raised differently then I would probably be in Gryffindor. They do say that everything happens for a reason."

"Awww," said a strange voice. "Look how smart school has made Harbear."

Draco blinked and looked at Harry. "I'm not going crazy am I?"

A hand was suddenly on Draco's shoulder and a voice whispered,"The first thing to help cure you is to admit that you have a problem."

The blonde let out a yell and turned around trying to find his wand within his robes that was until he saw who was in front of him. There stood a female. Blonde with blue eyes with a mischief look on her face.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hello." The blonde sighed and looked to see Harry. The dark haired boy was grinning at the blonde and walked over to her.

"Meet Amelia, Draco. She's a big goof ball so don't think nothing of it."

"I take offense to that," snapped the blonde, glaring at Harry. "Besides the boy has met us before Harbear."

"Yes, but he does not know your names. If he is to be my friend then I at least want him to remember the names of the pack."

Draco took a deep breath and looked at Amelia. "It is nice to meet you, but can you not do that ever again."

"Can't promise that," Amelia said, with a serious expression on her face.

"Why not?" Draco looked the Blackblood with wide eyes. "I just want you not to sneak up on me again. That's all."

"Because, if I don't do it-," the blonde was cut of by a low growl.

"Shut up, Amelia. We didn't come to aruge with Harry's friend."

Ben stepped forward, his violet eyes glowing with such intensity that Harry and Amelia automatically bowed their heads in respect. Draco took several steps back and stood behind Harry. The third-in-command stopped in front of Harry and studied the youngest packmember.

"You look well."

Harry raised his head and stated,"They have good food here. Not as good as Gracie's, but I guess I can't be spoiled my whole life."

Ben smirked and said,"I hope you do realise that it is just me and Amelia here with you right now."

Harry nodded and said,"Bella said something about a mission. Is it important."

The violet eyes went automatically to Draco, and looked at Harry. The dark haired boy's eyes widened and he said,"Don't worry. Draco won't tell anyone what you say. I promise."

"You better make sure of it. We are getting a good award if it does not get out to public."

"What happened?"

Ben sighed and looked at Harry with bored eyes. "Your not going to actually get down to the actual point of why we are here until I tell you."

"What can I say, Ben?" Harry said, his eyes glowing with mischief. "I've grown up with Kory. That guy is a genius in avoiding conversation."

Growling, Ben crossed his arms and glared at Harry. "Someone stole something from Gringotts."

Harry's eyes widened and he took in the news silently. Draco was more vocal. "That is impossible. My father said so. The safest place is Gringotts. It is loaded with enchantments and curses. I even hear they keep beast in there. Dragons and such. Plus, it is so easy to get lost there."

"One would think so," Ben growled out. "However, they did it and they were powerful too."

Amelia nodded and said,"Yep. Once we actually started investigating it stank of dark magic. It covered every inch of it."

"Speaking of scent," Ben muttered, raising an eyebrow," you stink of dog and other creatures. Where the hell have you been?"

"How can you smell us?" yelped Draco.

"You know how you pushed the wild magic into your eyes to see the auras?" Harry asked Draco. The blonde nodded his eyes full of curiosity.

"Well, the Blackbloods have all the magic flowing through them. It causes changes throughout the body. They are more agile than a normal human. They also can hear better, smell basically they are advanced human beings."

Draco's eyes filled with wonder. "The wild magic does that to you."

"Not exactly. It is magic and what can't magic not do? It gives them more then that, but that is a conversation for a later time."

"Indeed," growled Ben. "Anyway, the goblins hired the Blackbloods to do the job. That scent on you though stinks, but seems familiar. We've smelt it around the safe. Stale though."

"We just left Hagrid's. He had to get something from Gringotts when he dropped me off at the robe shop. He was gone for a while."

Ben's eyes narrowed and they seemed filled with thought. He shook his head though and asked,"Why have you called us, Harry? I don't mind, but still. You used the Blood Stone."

Harry sighed and began to talk to the Blackbloods. Draco stood behind his friend with wide eyes, and an open mouth. When, Harry was done Ben and Amelia looked like they wanted to rip something apart.

The blonde seemed to froth at the mouth and spat out,"I can't believe that bastard. He actually did something liked that. I can't believe him. Wait till Bella hears about this. She won't be happy."

"Bella won't do anything," Ben said, taking a deep breath. "He hasn't harmed Harry at all. Congrats by the way getting into Slytherin. The rest of the pack will be happy for you. To deal with Dumbledore act like the letter was a reply from us. Act happy and talk about it. Just act natural."

Draco finally spoke,"If you need any help we can get my father into this. He isn't that bad, and he likes Harry."

Amelia chuckled and said,"That is taking it to the extreme. Maybe as a backup plan, but right now we should just see what happens. When the old coot starts getting worst is when we start to formulate a plan."

"Don't just leave it last minute though," Draco stated, his eyes widening. "After all if you do it all last minute then anything could happen without your control."

"Nice to see that you have a loyal friend," the blonde said, her eyes gleaming. "So nice."

Harry stiffened and spat out,"Pervert."

The blonde shot him a sunny grin. Ben growled at the other Blackblood and turned to look at Harry. "I've actually got a thing to ask of you. It will help with the Gringotts thing."

"What is it.?"

"That smell you have reminds me of the scent from the vault. It isn't strong like you, but still it is there. Where have you just come from."

"I've come from Hagrid's. He invited me to tea today. I went. Very nice man."

"He went to Gringotts the frist time you met your blonde friend, right?" question the third-in-command. Harry nodded.

"He obviously went to see get the package in the vault the same day that the thief went. I need to see if you can get the information from Hagrid. I think it might be possible. If you can get Kory to tell where his porn is for Jake, who is as lip tight as they get, I think you can get this information from Hagrid. It might help get a motive."

Harry nodded and sighed. He stood and said,"It is time to get back to the castle. I would love to stay and talk with you though. I have missed you."

Ben grunted and looked to the side, while Amelia grinned and reached out hugging the dark haired boy. "We've missed you as well." Releasing Harry the blonde looked at Draco and said,"Take care of our boy here, Draco. He is known to get into a lot of trouble at home. I can just imagine what he is like at school."

Draco shot Harry a smug look and nodded. "I'll do what I can, but you know how he is like."

Harry scoffed and began to walk out of the forest. "I'll try and send you guys another letter when I can."

Draco nodded to Amelia and Ben, who glared at him. The Malfoy heir paled and quickly ran off without looking back. Soon, he was beside Harry and looking at his firend. "If I may ask, what makes that guy so upset?"

"Who Ben?" Harry asked, looking confused at the question. Draco nodded. Harry chuckled and explained.

"Ben wasn't angry. He was actually quite happy to see us. He just doesn't know how to smile. At all."

. . . . . . . . . . .

The dark haired wizard had been taking his classes as seriously as an eleven year old would, and then would do homework or try and get Theo's self confidence to rise. Draco sometimes tried to help, but sometimes his help was the worst thing ever. Theo had forgiven the blonde and they got along okay, but Draco still had a sharp tongue. The blonde had also gotten really protective of him, which was really strange. He always glared at Dumbledore a lot more too. He was sitting in Charms class, and was listening to the short Professor teach them the Levitation Spell. No one was truly paying attention. It was Halloween. Everyone was excited for dinner. The older students had told the younger ones all about how great the feast was and everything.

"Now, Wingardum Leviosa. Remember to swish and flick."

Harry eyed the feather in front of him, and lowered his head to the table with a sigh. He hated doing magic altogether, but he would do it when needed. Draco was busy on his right side swishing his wand around muttering curses when it wouldn't work. Theo was muttering the spell instead of curses, and was at least causing his feather to hover a little off the table.

Draco lowered his wand and huffed. "This is impossible. Harry! Help me!"

Raising his head, Harry eyed the blonde and stated,"If one was to actually say the spell instead of curses, which I do not want to know where you got the from, and it might work. Your wand work is alright, the wording not so much."

The Malfoy heir huffed and glared at his friend. Theo chuckled and began to give Draco some hints behind Harry's back. The dark haired boy knew Draco only did this when he wanted attention, which he wanted sometimes. Which was strange he usually wanted it from Harry. Sometimes, Harry would give in to his friends wishes, but right now Harry's brain was slowly dieing.

Then, a sharp movement caught Harry's eyes. They automatically went to it to study the movement. Ronald Weasley was shaking his wand around immaturely. Harry automatically stiffened and watched with narrowed eyes. Someone would get hurt if the red head didn't calm down, and actually think about what he was doing.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Weasley's arm. "Stop! Your going to knock someone's eye out if you keep waving your wand around like that."

Harry relaxed as Hermione lectured Ron. He grinned and watched as the Muggleborn girl showed the idiot how to do it correctly. She was quite talanted, and would be a great witch when she grew up. Professor Flickwick awarded Gryffindor five points from her proformance, and the youngest Weasley brother pouted at his seat.

Theo nudged Harry and asked,"Are you not even going to attempt to do the spell, Harry? You are going to fail because you are too lazy."

Green eyes flashed to the Nott heir and a smirk came across Harry's lips. "I will work when it is required. Right now I enjoy watching everyone else work. Besides you can learn from other people's failure." Harry then turned to look at Hermione Granger, who was looking quite pleased with herself. "You can also learn from other people's achievements too."

. . . . . . . .

Harry was walking into the courtyard to get a little sunshine onto his skin. He had grown use to living in the castle, but that didn't mean he liked being restrained from going outside. As soon as the sun hit his skin, he closed his eyes and stood for a second. The warmth of the sun absorbed into his skin, and Harry swore that if he was a cat then he would be purring right now.

Draco knocked into him and said,"Looks like the Gryffindorks are aruging among themselves!"

Harry opened his eyes and focused on it. Ronald Weasley was saying something about Hermione Granger, who obviously had heard it all. The young girl ran past the rest of the laughing Gryffindors, who were laughing, and was obviously crying. Harry's eyes widened and he fought the urge to follow the girl. He turned and looked at the laughing red-head.

He felt his lips curl up and a low growl escaped before he could stop it. Draco nudged him and asked,"Are you okay, Harry?"

The dark haired boy nodded and continued walking toward the library. He was hoping that Hermione would be there, but the young Gryffindor wasn't there at all. He sighed and left to go to the common room to get ready for dinner. Excitement filled the air. Harry thought about how the pack celebrated Halloween.

They would try and scare everyone. The one who got scared the most would be stripped naked and pushed into the pond that was on the Blackbloods land. They would then dress up and go trick-or-treating. It was a weird experience the first time it happened. The pack would be all happy, and when they got home they would gather all the candy together and get what they wanted out of it. The first time Harry went they let Harry get all he wanted. He had never been so happy. Until Christmas came rolling around, and then his birthday.

Suddenly, a fierce yearning grew in Harry's chest. He missed his family, he missed all the adventures they would go on. All the trouble they got into. This would be his first Halloween without Caleb dressing him up as a mafia boss, which he enjoyed. This would be the first Halloween that Harry wouldn't see Jerry singing Halloween songs. Ben wouldn't be telling the pack scary stories, which caused the whole pack to sleep in the living room piled ontop of each other.

Shaking his head, Harry forced himself away from such thoughts. He refused to act like such a baby about not being with his family. He didn't see anyone else doing such a thing. Going down a corridor, Harry spotted a couple of Gryffindor girls talking. He quickly recognized them as first years. He walked slowly by them and listened on their conversation.

"Have you seen Hermione? I'm worry. Usually she is hanging out with us. I've checked the library, but she still isn't there."

"I think she is in the girls' bathroom. You heard what that terrible boy, Ronald Weasley said about her. I really can't stand him sometimes."

Harry walked away from the talking females. He had enough of the red head himself. The boy either had to have a good talking to, a good punch in the face, or a good reality check. Harry was thinking tha the second option was the best one. With this in mind Harry walked toward the common room. He wasn't going to search the school for the boy carrying all his school stuff. When he got to the common room the excitement caused him to look up in confusion.

The Slytherins were all chatting, with a smile on their face and a gleam in their eyes. He shook his head and looked at his table in the corner. Theo and Rosa were picking on Draco, who was trying to look angry, but was obviously amused himself. Harry chuckled and quickly snuck past his friends, and into the dormitory. He opened his trunk and put his book bag in it. Closing the trunk he stood up and walked out of the common room.

Soon, he began to stalk around the castle. Thirty minutes later he was at the end of his paticence. His eyes were probably on the urge of glowing, and he was fighting the urge to growl like an animal. Then, he heard familar laughter. He looked behind him and saw the Weasley twins come out of a hideout behind a statue. A smirk grew on his face.

"Excuse me," called out Harry, his eyes focused on the twins. The two red heads looked at Harry in shock and then looked at each other. Then, a deadly grin grew on both of their faces. As one they walked forward. Soon, they were circling around Harry.

"Looks like we got a little sneak, George," said one of them.

"That's right, Fred."

"It is even worst that you are a Slytherin."

"You know what happens to-"

"Sneaks that come across the Great Weasley Twins."

Harry sighed and raised a hand. "I don't really mean to be rude, but I am searching for your younger brother, Ronald."

The two twins stiffened and they asked together,"What do you want with him?"

"If you think I am going to harm him then you are mistaken," Harry said, even though he was crossing out punching the red head off his list. "I just want to give him a good talking to. He's done something that he should apologize to me. Also, before you say that he doesn't have to apologize to a Slytherin, I'm talking about Hermione Granger."

Both twins winced.

"We hoped that Ron would grow out of that."

"Yes, well your brother said something to her that has her crying in the girls' bathroom. She hasn't come out at all."

Suddenly, both twins said,"Why should a Slytherin care about a Muggleborn girl, much less a Gryffindor."

"Don't be idiots," Harry grinded out, fighting the urge to beat both red heads. Even if they had a right to be suspicious. "My mother was a Muggleborn, why would I hate any of them except if they were just someone that you don't get along with. Secondly, both of my parents were in Gryffindor. I honour the House that my parents were in because of they were in it. That's all. I just want him to apologize to Granger. I don't know about you, but knowing that someone is locked up in a bathroom crying their eyes out and you could have done something makes one feel like trash don't you think."

The twins looked at each other and looked at Harry. "Sorry," one said.

"Yeah, we didn't think of it that way-"

"Ron is in the library, shocking-"

"he barely ever studies, to busy-"

"playing exploding snap-"

"or exploring the castle-"

"or eating."

Harry nodded and said,"Thank you."

With this he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor. He thought back to the twins and grinned. It didn't hurt to know someone like them. Especially, if they knew the secret passage ways of the castle. With this Harry was already planning a way to befriend the twins.

. . .. . . . .

Harry finally found his prey in the library. The red head was reading a book, which was shocking, but Harry quickly found that he was pretending to read the book. The boy was actually asleep. Growling, Harry walked up to him and looked around. The library was empty, which meant that everyone was getting ready for the feast. With this in mind Harry reached out and nudged the boy.

Ronald Weasley sat up quickly, paling like he had got caught by Snape. The red head quickly got his composure rather quickly once he saw that it was Harry. Tensing up, Ron quickly snapped,"What do you want, Potter?"

"I don't want anything from you, but someone else might need it."

"Oh, really. Who do you want me to apologize to? That Malfoy bastard! I think not! He tricked me and Neville tried to get us expelled!"

"Well, I had nothing to do with that and no Draco does not need your apologies. Hermione Granger does though."

The red head at least had the decency to look a little guilty. The look quickly disappeared and Ronald Weasley glared at Harry. "Why would a Slytherin care about a Muggleborn girl, much less a Slytherin?"

"How many times can one questioned be asked?" muttered Harry. Sighing, Harry answered quickly. "My mother was a Muggleborn as well. Both parents were in Gryffindor. Now, as for Hermione Granger, I've heard that she is crying in the bathroom, and won't come out. You got to talk to her, and get her to come out. Then, you better fucking grovel."

Weasley scoffed and snapped,"You wish."

"What did she do to you that caused you to get her that upset? Was she actually showing you how to do something right, and you got embarassed because you are a bleeding retard?"

Ron winced and muttered,"Okay. I probably shouldn't have said what I said, but it felt like she was showing off."

"She was showing you how to do it correctly," hissed Harry, leaning closer to the red head. "I want you to go apologize to her. She won't listen to me. I'm a Slytherin, and for some reason there are rumors like all Slytherins want to kill all Muggleborns. Not true by the way."

Ron sighed and stood. "For once, I guess you are right."

"Good." Harry turned to walk away, and almost knocked into the first year males for Gryffindor. They were all glaring at him, except for Neville Longbottom, who looked like he was about to pass out.

"What are you doing to Ron, Potter," spat out the Irish one.

Harry snorted and said,"Don't worry. I'm leaving right now."

With this, Harry pushed himself past all the bristling Gryffindors. He had told Weasley what to do, but the rest would be up to the red head.

. . . . . . . .

Okay. Harry had to admit. The Halloween Feast was impressive. The decorations for it all was impressive, and the food was more so. He had already filled himself up to the brim, but Draco, Theo, Vincent, and Gregory were still stuffing their faces. Harry smiled softly at the happy look on Theo's face. Becoming friends with Draco again was the best thing that had happened to Theo. Now, he could add Vincent and Gregory to the list. The two still ignored Harry unless the dark haired Slytherin talked to them first. Blaise Zabini stayed away from him still, and only came to talk to Draco when Harry wasn't near him.

Harry sighed and listened the sounds of teens and children talking, laughing, and eating. The platter of plates, and forks scraping against plates. His green eyes then looked at the professors table. Dumbledore was sitting there talking to McGonagall, who was looking like someone was torturing her. Chuckling under his breath, Harry closed his eyes and felt himself relax a little bit.

That relaxation quickly ended though by the Great Hall doors being slammed open. He jumped up, and looked for a threat. Draco was right beside him, looking at whatever opened the door in concern. "Its Professor Quirrell."

Harry narrowed his eyes and focused on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry was okay to admit that the guy had to be the worst teacher on the planet. He stuttered too much to understand and he even got scared of the subject he was teaching sometimes. Now, the man looked like he had seen a monster out of his nightmares (probably a fucking bunny).

"Troll! Troll! In the dungeons!"

Harry froze and looked at the Defense Teacher. If there was one he should have been able to deal with it easily, after all it was his job.

"Just thought you should know," said the professor, and then fainted. No one tried to stop the professor from hitting the hard floor. Around him all the students started screaming and panicking. Draco had reached out and grabbed Harry tightly.

Harry turned to the Professors and saw that they were standing up. Snape was looking at Quirrell with gleaming eyes, which caused Harry's own to narrow. Then he looked at Dumbledore, who stood catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone calm down. Prefects I want you to gather up your Housemates and lead them to their common rooms. The other professors and I will go down and deal with the troll."

Harry felt his lips snarl, but fought saying anything. The old man must have forgotten that the Slytherin's common room was in the dungeons. Harry leaned close to Draco and said,"Control your Slytherins, Draco. Get the older students to make a circle around the first and second years. We don't know much magic, the older ones at least know how to distract the troll to let us get away."

Draco nodded and got the attention of the closest Prefect. Harry then looked at the Gryffindor table. He searched the table, and saw no Hermione Granger. Narrowing his eyes, Harry spoted Ronald Weasley and found the male standing there with a guilty look in his face. Harry looked at the Prefects, who were gathering up the first and second years. Taking a deep breat, Harry moved quickly and jumped over the table and move through the panicking crowds.

He soon found himself beside Ronald Weasley. The red head looked at Harry with a shocked face, like he was shocked how fast the boy was. Harry didn't care about any of that. He reached out and grabbed the Weasley. Then, moving with the crowds he drug Weasley out of the Great Hall and quicky down an empty corridor. Harry stood there listening for anything, and when he figured out that he was in the clear he took a deep breath.

Then, he tightened his grip on Weasley, whirled around and punched the boy. Blood splattered everywhere. The young Gryffindor fell to the ground whimpering in pain. Harry only raised an eyebrow. He had just broken his nose. Baby.

The dark haired Slytherin gave Weasley enough time to get use to the pain, and then reached down, picking him up again. "I thought you were going to apologize to Granger," hissed Harry, his eyes narrowing in anger.

The red head moaned, blood running everywhere. "I was going to. Honest. It is just that my friends distracted me, and I sort of forgot."

Harry growled and said,"Well, come on. We need to get her out of the bathroom and into the safety of the Gryffindor common room."

"You did hear Quirrell, right? A troll is running around the castle."

"I did and so did everyone else in the Great Hall."

Weasley twitched and began to say,"Then-"

Harry interupted,"I said everyone in the Great Hall. Was Hermione Granger in the Great Hall, Weasley?"

The red head shut up and bowed his head in shame. Harry nodded and said,"That is why we are going to the girls' bathroom. Also, when we get there it is common courtesy that only females enter. You are going in."

. . . . . . . .

It wasn't till the Slytheirns were all in the common room that Draco noticed that Harry was missing. The blonde stood there his mouth open in shock and staring at nothing. Theo was standing with Rosa muttering quitely to her. The German female was trying to comfort her younger friend, but she kept glancing at the entrance, hoping that Harry would pop out of nowhere.

Blaise cleared his throat and asked,"Do you know where he might have ran off to, Draco?"

The blonde blinked and looked at his Italian friend. Then, he turned to look at the entrance. It was then the Malfoy heir blew up.

"THAT IDIOT! YOU STUPID POTTER! YOU DID HEAR THAT THERE IS A TROLL IN THE CASTLE RIGHT? DO YOU NOT THINK AT ALL? DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE INVINCIBAL OR SOMETHING IDIOT! I SWEAR, POTTER, THAT THE SECOND THAT YOU COME INTO THIS COMMON ROOM I WILL THROW EVERY CURSE THAT I KNOW AT YOUR STUPID FACE!"

With this Draco walked to a chair that was facing the entrance and sat there a scary intent look on his face.

. . . . . . . . .

Harry was walking through the corridors, his head held high and ears straining to hear anything that would be of use. Ronald Weasley was behind him muttering curses under his breath. Finally, the red head spoke.

"You know I wouldn't be here if you didn't make me feel guilty."

Harry didn't answer. He had smelt the creature first, before he saw it. Fighting the urge to gage, Harry grabbed Weasley. He lead them behind a corner. There was a crash, and the sound of stomping. Harry took a deep breath and snapped,"I'm afraid that the troll has gotten to her first."

"We're not leaving her there are we?" asked the Weasley, who was looking a little pale at the idea. "Because if you are, I can't."

"That's the brave Gryffindor that I have been hearing about. I was starting to think that it was nothing, but a myth. No. Normally, I would want a plan before I go in there. However, we need to get Granger out of there." Harry's face went blank as he began to think of an idea to help the young girl. It was then a yell echoed out of the bathroom.

Harry stiffened and looked at the bathroom. Weasley growled something under his breath, and then ran to the bathroom. The dark haired Slytherin scowled and snapped,"I hope that damn ginger kills himself!"

Harry then decided that the bathroom had to lock from the outside. So, if he got the two Gryffindors out then he would lock the door and the professors would have to find the beast themselves. Then, a roar echoed through the corridor. Harry quickly leaped into action. He ran into the bathroom and almost fainted from the smell. It really stunk.

Shaking, his head Harry fought past the stink and focused on the situation. Hermione Granger was shrunk in the corner. Tears were rolling down her face. Weasley was running around picking up debris and bravely throwing it at the troll. Harry supposed that the red head had forgotten he had a wand. The troll himself was swinging his club trying to hit the Weasley. Harry had to give it to him. Weasley moved rather quickly when he wanted to.

Harry decided that he had to move to the high ground. This would make the troll look up and give the Gryffindors time to escape. The only problem would be Harry escaping the room. The dark haired boy decided that he would deal with that problem when he got there. With that in mind; Harry looked around and decided a way climb to higher ground.

In front of him was a couple of broken stalls. He leaped up grabbed the top of the stall and pulled himself to stand on the top of the stall. There was a window ledge on the wall that the stall was connected. He leaped up and grabbed the edge. He pulled himself up and stood on the ledge. Then he looked down. Weasley was slowing tiring out. He looked up and saw a swinging light going around. He gathered himself and leaped forward. He reached out and grabbed the swinging light.

Swinging his body, Harry decided now was the time to get the troll's attention. Holding on to the light with one hand, Harry reached into his robes and got his wand. He aimed it at big piece of wood. He muttered,"Wingardum Leviosa." It raised and hovered above the troll's head. Harry stopped the spell and the wood fell to the top of his head. The troll stopped moving for a second and then looked up in shock.

Harry sent the troll a smirk and yelled out,"Okay. This is an opening. Weasley! Take Granger and get the hell out of here!"

The red head nodded and moved quickly. He went to Granger and grabbed her by her arms. Then he quickly began to drag her out, well would have been quickly. The witch was throwing a big fit for some reason to stay in the bathroom. Harry swung around on the light, yelling curses at the troll. Harry knew that the troll couldn't really understand him. Bella had once told him that they were the imbecile of the magic world. The loud noise though would keep it distracted enough. It caused the troll to swing his club at the swinging boy, but Harry would move his body a certain way and the light would swing the way to. The only problem was that the Gryffindors were taking their sweet time leaving the bathroom. Harry started yelling at the Weasley to get his fucking move on.

Of course, yelling at the Weasley to leave the bathroom caused him to not focus on the swinging troll. Later, Harry would decide that he would blame the Weasley for the mess up. Now, Harry felt the full blunt attack of the club. He went flying automatically into the wall behind him. The stone crumbled around him and felt bones break. Blood spurted from his mouth and Harry fell roughly onto the ground. He laid there and groaned in pain.

Harry turned his head and saw that the troll was walking toward him with a triumph look on its ugly face. Harry curled up his lips and gave it a sneer. He looked at the thing with narrowed eyes as it raised its club ready to deliver the finishing blow. Suddenly, a banshee like scream echoed through the bathroom. Harry winced at the sound and the troll literally freaked out. Hermione Granger had fought past the grip that Weasley had on her and had run to help Harry. When she had saw that the troll had Harry conered she had let out a banshee scream.

Harry had to give it to her. She had a pair of lungs on her. The troll began to walk toward her; letting out a low moaning sound. Harry gritted his teeth and slowly began to get to his feet. Harry finally got to his feet and stood there for a second. Then, he reached inside him reaching for the wild magic inside him. The change happened instantly. The pain that washed over him everytime he took a breath was dulled. His eyes sharpened and he felt his teeth sharpen.

His whole body changed, but not enough for one to notice. Once, the change was complete Harry moved. He ran toward the troll and used its back as a spring. He leaped in the air and landed on its shoulders. The troll growled and reached behind it to grab Harry. Harry only leaned back away from the roaming hand and then straightened up. He raised one fist and landed it roughly on the troll's head. Harry's fist went through the skin and a little bit into the skull. Blood and pieces of bone flew everywhere. Harry's own fist didn't come out unharmed. The skin on his hand got ripped apart, and Harry could see the bone of his fist. Pain erupted and traveled up his arm.

The troll began to roar in pain. Harry then realised that they would wonder how the troll got injured in such a way and winced. The monster was slowly losing its grasp of the world, and Harry had to act quickly. So, when the troll launched forward Harry played it as he fell off of it. He quickly got to his feet, wand in hand and raised it again. He muttered the Levitate Spell and the club raised out of the troll's hands. He moved it to the top of its head and then dropped it.

As soon as the club landed on the troll's head it fell to the ground. Harry didn't know if it was dead or not, but he gently ushered Hermione out of the bathroom. "Defintely something a young lady should not see," he muttered, his voice low. Harry let go of his grip of the wild magic, and felt the pain come back full force. He stumbled a little, but stayed a foot.

"Is it dead?"

Looking back to the blood dripping out of its head, Harry couldn't say for sure. He lied anyway. "Probably knocked out. I don't think a couple of first years could handle something like this by ourselves."

Harry grinned at Hermione and pushed her to Weasley, who looked like he was about to piss himself. "You better get to your common room. Don't want to get in trouble."

The female Gryffindor shook her head and said,"Your wounded. You need to go to the hospital wing."

"Trust me little lioness," Harry said, grinning. "I'll be fine. After all I wouldn't be here if your friend, Weasley here didn't tell me about you."

Granger opened her mouth, but Harry quickly beat her to it. "Listen. We can talk, but later. You know when we don't have professors looking for the troll, and could possible find us."

Weasley looked at Harry in confusion and shock. Harry didn't say anything to them. He bowed his head to Hermione and then quickly limped away. He heard the red head mutter,"Come on, Hermione. We can get to the common room without anyone catching us if we are quick."

Harry sighed and then winced. He had a feeling that maybe he was more injured then he told Hermione.

. . . . . . . . .

Draco twitched as the entrance opened up. The rest of the Slytherins stired too. They had been waiting on Snape to come and tell them the threat had been eliminated. They were quickly disappointed and intrigued as a bloody Harry Potter stepped in. His robes were ripped and showed his chest, which was covered in brusies. Blood was all over his chin, and dripped a little onto his chest. His hair was messy and his right hand seemed busted open, and was leaking blood everywhere.

The Malfoy heir leaped up and ran to his friend. "What happened, Harry?"

The last Potter blinked and stated,"I had to use the bathroom, Draco. Just a little complications is all."

Draco's face went blank and he grabbed Harry by the hand that wasn't bleeding and dragged him through the circling Slytherins, and into their dormitories. Theo, Vincent, and Gregory were all their playing Exploding Snap. Harry was pushed roughly inside. Draco whirled around on their friends and snapped,"Leave! Now! You can see to Harry later, Theo, but now he needs a good yelling at. Just in case Vince, Gregg carry him out of here. Just in case."

Theo stood up to say something, but Draco's friends reached out and grabbed he much smaller boy. He tried to break out of their gasp, but the two were too strong. Harry turned to his friend and smiled. "You can see me later, Theo. Draco just has to yell at me is all."

Theo quit fighting and stared at him in confusion and concern. Vincent and Greggory dragged him out of the room and quitely closed the door. Harry sighed and looked glanced at Draco. The blonde stood there arms crossed and looking quite upset. "Its a long story, Little Dragon. I'm sure that you don't want to hear and all. I'm tired too. So, maybe I can wash up and go to sleep?"

"Not nesscary at the moment, Potter. If I remember correctly at the Manor you lasted quite awhile before your wounds were clean or you got any sleep. You have a little time for me to yell at you and then get you to a hospital wing."

Harry blinked and sighed. This night was going to take forever.

 **My fingers hate me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think. Now, that Harry has saved Hermione's life she is going to show up more. Anyway, till the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**On a far away hill, sat a lone grave. On the gravestone was carved in** _ **Blacksoul98: The Pathetic Author, who couldn't finish a single story.**_ **Suddenly, a hand burst through the ground, and began to drag a body out from the earth. After a couple minutes of dragging limbs out a person wearing a black hoodie that covered their face finally came out of the grave. "Must finish fanfiction!" howled the living dead author.**

 **...**

 **Okay, yeah. It didn't exactly happen like that, but close enough. I am back, and hopefully I will be able to update each week. Just please be patient with me, and I will hopefully not disappoint. On with the fanfic! Also this is short because I've been short on time. I'll have enough time next weekend to write you a longer chapter.**

 **P.S.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the Blackbloods.**

 **Also, everyone has seen Hellsing. Right? I was thinking that the Blackbloods all need that special someone in their lives, and I had them all figured out except for Bella. Anyway, lets make the story short. I was watching Hellsing: The Dawn and suddenly loved the idea of Walter, young Walter, of course being Bella's mate. I love it so much.**

 **Of course, it wouldn't have all the Hellsing characters in it. If any except for Walter. So, just let me know if you guys would hate that. I mean really want to do this, but if you guys don't think it is a good idea, then I'll try to think of something better. However, I am just going to show their relationship a little bit in this chapter. Just tell me what you think.**

 **Just saying though, if you haven't watched Hellsing awesome anime. I recommend.**

 **I also don't own Walter. He belongs to Kouta Hirano.**

 **P. P. S.**

 **I might write some smut in the next chapter if you want. Just tell me. It will be between Bella and Walter. Just tell me if you want it. It is rated M for a reason you know.**

 **...**

Chapter 14

Harry walked over to his bed and sat down. Looking down at his knuckles, the raven haired boy couldn't do anything, but wince at their condition. They did look ugly. The blood still flowed from it in a steady stream, and if Harry moved his hand the right way the flash of white showed his knuckle bone. He also couldn't forget that bones broken in his body. He was sure that it was a couple of ribs if the way breathing hurt so much. For now though he had a more serious problem, and it was the blonde ready to breath fire like his namesake did.

Looking up, Harry sent the boy a sheepish grin. "Would it make better if I said sorry before you start yelling at me?"

Draco's eyes only narrowed more, which caused Harry to wince at the intensity of them. Harry couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. He was able to go against Ben's glares, which was something that Hell itself put some power behind, but that didn't stop Harry from wishing Draco would turn his silver gaze somewhere else.

"So," the blonde began," you think that I am going to yell at you?"

"Well," Harry snapped, his eyes raising to meet Draco's," the other Slytherins are probably at the door with a spell in place to hear. So, you are quietly going to tell me what an idiot I am."

Draco's face twitched and he turned around to walk to the dormitory door. He swung it open and was met by the curious faces of Slytherins. Harry couldn't fight the smile that wanted to spread across his cheeks. That was until Draco showed off that he could roar as well as almost breath fire.

"WHAT ARE ALL YOU BLOODY BASTARDS DOING STANDING HERE?! GET BACK TO THE COMMON ROOM AND CONTINUE TO DO WHATEVER THAT YOU WERE DOING! IF I FIND ANYONE DOING OTHERWISE I PROMISE YOU THAT THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

Harry had never seen people run that fast before in his life. It was amazing to watch. All the Slytherins ran for it except Theo. He stood in front of Draco. It was obvious that he was frightened by the blonde, but there was determination in those eyes of his.

"Come on, Draco," Theo began to say. "Harry is my friend too. I deserve to know what is going on with him."

Draco didn't miss a beat. "Of course you can, Theodore. After I'm done yelling at him without any interuptions."

With this the Malfoy heir dramatically slammed the door in Theo's face and whirled around the look at Harry. The black haired Slytherin was staring at Draco with those magnificent green eyes of his, but he didn't say anything. Sighing, Draco raised his hands to run his fingers thourgh his hair, messing it up.

"What did you even go and do with those wounds, Harry?"

"I was going along minding my own business when I came across the troll," spat out Harry. "He was swinging at me, and I barely know enough magic with my wand to do anything. So, I had to use some of my training to get out of a messy situation. Of course, I didn't expect to have my knuckles busted open and such."

"Couldn't you have just run away," asked Draco, his gray eyes locking in on Harry's wounded hand.

"I probably could have, but I had my reasons not to," Harry replied, raising an eyebrow. "Before you ask no. I am not going to tell you my reasons why. You will just have to get over not knowing for now."

The Malfoy heir scowled and he snapped, " I don't think that you realise how much I have been worried for you. You disappear on me and then you arrive in the common room covered in blood."

Harry snorted and stood up. "I'm not covered in blood, Draco. My knuckles are busted open, which they will scab over during the night. I won't die from that." Of course, the dark haired boy didn't mention that he might have a couple of broke ribs as well. "I'll be fine."

"I don't even think that you are listening to me," snapped Draco, the young Slytherin glaring at the other in anger. Harry returned the glare.

"I am, Little Dragon. I truely understand what you are saying. I worried you. I did something that almost caused your hair to fall out, but I can say that what I did tonight is something that I don't regret."

"So your basically telling me that you have not told me the whole truth."

Harry only nodded. "Somethings are good not to share with others. Maybe in the future when this will be nothing, but a tale for us to past the time. Now though it is something that will cause tensions to rise, and cause friendships to shift. I think we had enough of that already."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "When you say it like that how can I refuse. I hated the time that you weren't talking to me."

"Even if you deserved it?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

Silver eyes glared at him, to which Harry smirked. Rolling his eyes, Draco looked at Harry's knuckles. "You really should go to the nurse. She would get that healed up instantly."

"And deal with the professors are wondering why my knuckles are busted open? No. It will heal itself."

Draco looked at the wound and then gestured to Harry's trunk. "Do you have any medical supplies in there?"

Harry nodded and opened it up. "You might want to let Theo in here. He's probably having a panic attack out there."

The Malfoy heir shook his head and stated,"One would think that you are his loyal protector or something. I swear to you that he is fine when he isn' t in your line of sight."

"That might be true, but that does not mean it makes me feel any better knowing that he's probably biting off his fingernails in worry out there."

Draco's let out a sneer and said,"Mother always told me that it is a terrible habit."

"Really," Harry stated, confused. "Bella does it all the time. The only person who says anything is Ben, and that is mostly because Bella barely washes her hands before she does it."

"I think that has to do with the fact that her hands are not clean when she does it," Draco stated, raising an eyebrow at Harry. The last Potter was glad that Draco had calmed down. He was thinking with that brilliant mind that Snape liked to rub in everyone's face. He got out some bandages, and walked to sit on his bed. He slowly began to wrap his bloody knuckle. He knew that he wasn't doing this properly, but he was tired. He would clean it tomorrow.

"HARRY!"

Green eyes looked up to see Theo basically run into the dormitory. Zabini walked in slower and raised an eyebrow at the bloodied hand. "That looks quite painful, Potter."

Harry could only let out a huff, and continued to wrap his hand. He was tired, but he knew that he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight if any. His sides hurt, those broken bones wouldn't let him rest comfortably. He felt the bed sag beside him and he looked up to see Theo staring at him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I am. Just tired."

"What happened?"

"I just took the long route toward the common room, if that is what you are talking about," Harry stated, finishing wrapping his hand. "If it is about my hand I tripped. That is all."

Theo snorted and crossed her arms. "Well your wrapping it wrong."

Harry simply reached out his hand toward his friend. "All that time with the nurse should have taught you a couple of things."

Blinking, Theo could only stare at his friend before glaring. "You know that most people are polite before asking such things."

"Come now," Harry said, a smile coming across his face. "Be a little Slytherin. Do you think I got you in with Promfrey because of reasons. No. You said that you didn't want to be like your father. What other way then to heal people then hurt them. From the way you couldn't shut up I figured that you enjoyed it more then you realised."

The Nott heir mouth dropped opened and stared at Harry in shock. The young Potter only winked and nudged his hand into Theo's face. "Come on, old boy. It hurts."

Theo sighed and grabbed the hand. "I swear I should hate you sometimes."

Harry huffed and snapped," Remember who wanted to talk to me, Nott."

. . . .

Draco could only fight the smile that came across his face at the words that Harry said. The black haired boy had a way of thinking of the future, and a way with words. A hand reached out and touched his shoulder. The Malfoy heir sighed and stated,"I am not telling you a thing, Blaise."

"I'm curious though," stated the Italian. "You should tell the person that has been your friend since we were babies."

"Some things are meant to be kept a secret," snapped Draco. He shook of Blaise's hand and walked forward.

"I hate to say this, Theo, but I think that Harry is tired." That was an understatement. Harry sat there looking like he was about to die. His hair was matted, probably from sweating and then Harry running his fingers through. His skin was pale, and Harry's eyes were dull.

Theo was the first to say anything. "Draco is right. The rest of us probably not tired. We'll let you get some rest, Harry."

Harry could only nod his head. Theo stood up and walked out. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at the first person that had accepted him in the school and sighed. Then, he walked to the common room. Blaise glared at Draco and whirled around to stomp out. Harry blinked and looked up at Draco. "I thought you were leaving."

"I'm no fool, Potter," spat out Draco, walking toward Harry's trunk. "I'm not going to let you go to be filthy. Come on. We'll sneak to the showers. It is pretty early everyone will be in the common room."

Harry sighed and stood up. He watched with tired eyes as Draco opened his trunk and got his clothes out. Then, the blonde went to his own trunk and got his clothing as well. Draco let the way to the showers, with Harry walking slowly behind him. Once they got in there, Draco put down his load. "Well come on, Harry."

The green eyed raven blinked and looked at Draco. His eyes were losing focus. The blonde started and stared at his friend with wide eyes. He had never seen Harry look like that even at the manor. "You wore yourself out today didn't you?"

"I'm getting out of shape," Harry snapped. "All I do is go to class, eat, study, and that is eat. I'm losing my form."

Draco narrowed his eyes and snapped,"What did you do for you to be in this state anyway. I know that you are tired, but you had to do something. Come on tell me."

Sighing, Harry spoke. "I fought the troll."

Draco shook his head and stated," Come on, Harry. Tell me the truth here. Not even you are stupid enough to leap at a troll."

"Well," Harry stated, raising an eyebrow. "I was today. I pulled a Gryffindor today, Little Dragon. However, let me tell you the whole story."

Harry knew that nothing would stop Draco from attacking him at the end of the story.

. . . . .

Bella stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, glaring at the castle in front of her. "How long do you think it would take us to break into the wards."

Kory, who had been aruging with Gracie over something stopped and stated," A little over fifthteen minutes. That's mostly because we are not connected to the wards to begin with."

"Then, how the fuck was a mountain troll able to break in," growled out the Alpha.

The whole pack froze in their actions, and automatically bowed their heads in submission. They stayed like that until they thought that their Alpha's anger had past. "Maybe someone let the troll in."

Bella scoffed at the remark, not knowing who said it. She did hear Jerry's voice though. "Trolls are not the smartest. They couldn't control them very well."

Ben growled, but didn't say a thing. Bella fought the urge to smirk. Many had questioned her choice in commands when the pack had grown big enough to have commands. They had said that Jerry thought too much, and that Ben was only in it for the blood. Bella had chosen them for exactly that reason. Jerry was that smart voice of reason, which sometimes was needed. Ben was the voice of war. He knew when his opinion counted the most, and he knew when to say so. Bella had the best of both worlds in that choice. It helped that they did care about the pack, and they stayed true to their duties. Bella wouldn't trade them for the world.

She heard Caleb ask," Why are we here, Bella?"

"I had a feeling something was wrong," the Alpha answered. "I'm worried for Harbear, and I don't want to take any chances."

Caleb let out a hum, before speaking again. "Still though. Not many things would want to attack the place where Albus Dumbledore is."

"But they would if Harry Potter was the prize," growled Ben. "Harry isn't your normal wizard, and who knows how much Dumbledore talks. If they find that the Great Harry Potter was trained by Blackbloods, then they would want him even more. Especially since he is still so young. Easier to manipulate."

"True," Caleb stated, his voice calm.

Bella sighed and turned around to look at her pack. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. She turned to her left, and let out a vicious growl. The rest of the pack was right behind her. They all stiffened and readied themselves for a attack. All they got though was s chuckle, which the Alpha instantly recongized.

"Fucking hell," spatted out the Alpha. She relaxed and glared at the shadows.

The rest of the pack had figured out who it was and was fighting the urge to burst out laughing. Bella turned her different coloured eyes at her pack and snapped," Get the fuck out of here! I'll meet you back at home."

"If you even get home," stated Amelia. Bella could only send them the finger and wave them off. Still laughing and giggling the pack and began to move toward the forest. Bella waited a minute for them to get a good distance before speaking.

"I thought I didn't want to see you again after Tokyo."

"That's harsh," whispered a low voice. "I thought that you rather enjoyed Tokyo."

"I acting," Kala said, her voice low. "Besides I'm too busy to be talking to you anyway."

A figure stepped out of the shadows, a cigerette in their mouth lit. "Don't be a stranger, Bella. It took me forever to find you."

"Fuck you, Walter."

Walter stepped out of the shadows. He was a leggy man and very slender. However, Bella knew better then to doubt that. He was very strong, and when Bella let her guard down once in a while could have her in a tight grip instantly. He had a handsome face, which the Alpha refused to acknowledge the fact tht it caused her to have butterflies in her stomach. His hair was black, the bangs long and framed his face. He wore a simple suit, which wasn't that fancy or expensive, but made him look good all the same.

"Don't tempt me, Bella," growled out the man, his dark eyes flashing silver at the thought. "Like I said before I have searched the world for you."

"You usually do that for a quick fuck," stated Bella, leaning back against a tree. "I haven't seen you in twelve years. Obviously you have blue balls, or you have suddenly realised that I still exist in this world."

"Is someone getting jealous?" whispered Walter, walking closer to the Alpha. " If it makes you feel any better I have not been with anyone since our romp in Tokyo. I've only had my hand as company."

Bella smirked and glanced at Walter in the corner of her eye. "I've been on this earth for a long time. Do you truely think I will believe that?"

"Yes," Walter stated, taking a deep breath. His cigerette lite up from the effect. "I truely do. Don't get me wrong. I've tried, but it just didn't feel right before I could even really begin."

"So," Bella began," you've searched for me because you couldn't find the right person to give you an erection?"

Walter snorted and removed his cigerette from his mouth. "Please. I didn't have a problem with that. Rarely do. I simply couldn't help, but wish that you were the one underneath me. Panting and begging for my cock."

"I do not beg," snapped Bella. Her eyes flashed in anger. Walter stepped closer at the sight.

"I know that, love," muttered Walter. "I know that because no matter how hard I try you are to stubborn to give me a little pleasure."

This time Bella snorted. "Please. Flatter me a little bit once in a while. I can remember that face you have right before you enter that orgasm. You showed it to me a lot."

Walter sighed and muttered," That should flatter you enough."

Bella let out a chuckle and shook her head. She always enjoyed to annoy Walter, even though he never got truly mad at her. However, she quickly regret laughing as it was then Walter made his move. Bella found herself pressed against the tree that she had been leaning against. Her hands were held above her head by a tight grip and a knee between her legs. She felt Walter's erection pressing against her thigh, causing her to fight off a whimper. It had been twelve years, and even she was a victim to lust once and awhile. However, she didn't come to the edge of Hogwarts to have a quick fuck. She came to keep an eye on Harry.

"As much as I want to," Bella panted out," I really can't have this right now. I'm busy."

Walter let out a low hum, and lowered his head to have his lips brushing up against the Blackblood Alpha. "I've caught you in the middle of a battlefield to hold you just for a moment, and you let me. This is nothing different."

Bella let out a growl, but found herself quickly quieting down. Walter had pressed his lips against hers, and it was all over from there.

. . . .

 **Sorry it is so short. Nothing really got done in this chapter, and this was me just randomly writing in my free time. I promise that the next chapter will be better, I'll be updating next Sunday. Until then please be paticent with me.**


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter. Only the Blackbloods.

Oh **! Lemon Warning. Some smut between Walter and Bella**. **You can skip until the break. That is when it all ends! Okay!**

Chapter 15

Well, not quiet over. Bella tore her mouth from Walter's. She was breathing heavidly, and could feel the burn across her loins. "That was a dirty trick, Walter," she spat out. The young man chuckled and leaned closer to the Blackblood Alpha.

"Not that dirty. I remember a time when you did much worst to me. Drugging me for four days? Now that is dirty."

Bella chuckled and glanced at the dark haired man out of the corner of her eyes. Her hair fell onto her face, and she had to look at him through her hair. "Please, after all the teasing you did to me during that time period. You have no room to argue though."

Walter grinned and nodded. "I'm not saying that the time wasn't enjoyable. I just said it was a dirty trick." The man leaned against Bella's neck and breathed in her scent. He then raised his head slightly and licked her ear. Shivers went down Bella's back, and she fought back a breathy moan. Bastard. Knew all her weak points.

"W-why are you here, Walter," breathed Bella. She closed her eyes, as Walter began to suck on her earlobe. Seems the fucker had a fetish.

"I heard that you were in the Great Britain. So I decided to come visit. It has been twelve years, might I remind you. We haven't been seperated that long since the time that you had to chase that werewolf down at China."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Something tells me that you are not telling the whole truth."

"Always the observant one."

The Blackblood Alpha scoffed and stated," First off, fuck you. Secondly, tell me what you are doing here?"

Walter grinned and captured Bella's mouth again. This time he reached up and tangled his fingers in Bella's hair. After breaking from the kiss, Walter hissed out," Not till I get what I came for in the first place."

"Not even going to woo me first," snapped Bella, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Walter's neck. "Only going to fuck me in the woods. Such a gentleman."

Walter growled and looked at Bella in the eye. The Blackblood Alpha met his gaze with her own, and smirked. Walter tightened his grip on Bella's hair and wrapped an arm around her waist. Bella felt her lip curl and her teeth sharpen in agitation. She knew that if she called the pack would rip Walter off her in a second, and that she could push him off if she so wished it. Desire, however, had taken over her body. She was powerless as Walter began to push off her jacket, and kiss her neck.

"I fucking hate you," hissed the Blackblood.

"Obviously not enough," muttered the male. Bella growled as Walter bite into her neck.

Walter drew back from Bella and grinned. He then proceeded to push her onto the ground. The Alpha grunted as sticks and rocks dug into her back, but only tightened her grip around Walter's neck. Walter lifted his head and kissed Bella again. The Blackblood Alpha only opened her mouth and met her tongue with his. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping her mouth, and pushed against Walter harder.

When, they broke apart a string of spit was the only thing connecting them. Bella looked at the castle and was reminded of Harry again. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but her mouth was covered by her shirt. Walter was trying to take off her clothes, and was growling impatciently at her slow movements. Bella removed her arms from Walter's neck and raised her arms above her head to get her shirt off.

Once that was removed Walter attacked her bra. Bella sighed and muttered,"Time hasn't made you very patcient."

"Not when a perfectly good prize is right in front of me," muttered Walter, unclapsing the bra. He grabbed it like it was a curse and threw it to the side.

"Such a charmer."

Walter sent Bella a smile, which made the Alpha's heart stop for a second. As much as she cursed his name, and tried to remove an apendege didn't mean she wasn't fond of Walter. Which, she hated more then anything in the world. That fondness for someone shouldn't happen to someone like her, but that didn't seem to stop Walter from trying to court Bella every couple of years.

Walter then switched his attention to Bella's pants. She sighed and just relaxed as the man unbuttoned her pants, and unzipped them. She lifted her hips to help get the pants off, and did the same for her panties. Walter moved up her body again, covering her body with his. His eye roamed her body and then focused on a tattoo on her stomach.

It was the symbol of the Blackbloods. A dragon, pure black, and two different coloured eyes. The dragon was on its hind legs, and roaring flames coming out of its mouth. Its wings were spread wide, and its long tail was whipped around. Much like the necklace that each Blackblood had on.

There was another tattoo over Bella's heart. It was shaped like the organ inside Bella, but every few second a name would come over it before shifting to another name. The name of her packmembers. Walter smiled and raised a hand over her heart.

"I always wondered if they could feel me when I touched it."

"Only they know," Bella muttered. "They refuse to tell me."

The male chuckled and kissed Bella again. The Alpha returned the kiss, and sighed as she felt Walter's hands roam her body. She broke the kiss, but didn't really draw back from Walter. She only muttered, her lips brushing his, "We really can't do anything when you are still wearing all your clothing, stupid."

Walter chuckled and sat up to take off his shirt. Bella eyed his chest, and saw a new scar. She didn't say anything though. She knew that she had a couple of new ones as well. Walter then proceeded to leap off the Alpha to take off his pants. Bella bite her lip as she eyed his erection.

Then, once all clothing had been removed Walter attacked Bella. The Alpha laid down and gasped as Walter bit down on her neck. She felt blood leak out of the wound, and Walter lick it up. She growled and snapped,"Have you been hanging out with vampires again?"

"No. I just figured out hickies don't leave a mark that long. This works better if you ask me."

Bella huffed, but stiffened up as a hand ran down her stomach. She let out a low hiss as a hand reached her warmth. She tried to hold A her moan, but was unsucessful. The sound echoed through the air, and caused Walter to chuckle. "Don't try to hide it, love. I've known you miss this feeling."

The Blackblood Alpha huffed at his additude, and then smirked. She leaned forward and captured Walter's lips with her own. Then, she rubbed down his stomach, and finally to his cock. She grasped it tightly and felt Walter stiffen at the feeling. Breaking away from him, Bella purred out,"Come now, Walter. Don't try to hide it. I've known you missed the feeling."

Walter glared at the other and began to play with her clit. Bella gasped and began to squirm at Walter's touch. Everytime he gave it a hard flick, Bella arched into his touch. Finally, right before she went into climax Walter removed his fingers. The Alpha glared at him and growled.

"Come now. I feel like we both should be getting pleasure from this, love," purred Walter. Bella opened her mouth, but Walter had moved quickly. He flipped them over and had Bella sitting right on his stomach. Bella huffed and pushed back on Walter's cock.

"I hate teasing. Did I ever tell you that?"

"You might have told me that a couple of times," Walter stated, grinning. He sat up though. Bella leaned back and watched as Walter ducked down and grabbed a nipple with his mouth. Bella's hand released Walter's cock, and flew to his head to tangle in his hair. Her other hand went to cover her mouth, a blush coming across her face.

As Bella was distracted by the mouth on her nipple, which had been switched to her other nipple, Walter put a finger inside Bella. The Blackblood Alpha didn't seem to notice, still moaning over the mouth over her breast. Then, Walter started to move his fingers. Bella grinded her teeth and began to toss her head back and forth.

Walter chuckled and added another finger. His cock was jumping, and dripping pre-cum all over Bella's stomach. The Alpha was moaning and writhing underneath Walter. The male froze in his actions and stared at Bella's heart tattoo in a thoughtful gaze. He had dreamed multiple times about his name becoming one of the many that flashed on it. He sighed and leaned his head against Bella's breast. He added two more fingers and continued to pump into the Alpha, twisting around till he hit her G-spot.

Bella let out a short yell, arching into Walter. "Hurry the fuck up, Walter," spat out Bella, her eyes glowing in annoyance. Walter ignored her though and began to talk, his voice coming out in a whisper.

"I've really missed you, Bella. Not just for sex. I can get that with everybody."

Bella looked down at the man laying on her breast and scoffed. Sweat was covering her body, and her breath was coming out in pants. "Don't tell me that you are going to start going into feelings. Come on now, Walter. That's not like us."

The man chuckled and stated,"No. It really isn't. I, however, don't really care. I've missed you. I truly have, and like I stated before, not for the sex. I've missed your sarcastic mouth. Your glares, that smirk that comes across your face for the suffering of others."

Bella sighed and looked up at the sky. The stars were twinkling brightly. "Don't start this now, Walter. Maybe another time, but not now."

Walter chuckled and removed his fingers. "I know I've come at a bad time, Alpha. However, I couldn't control myself. I'll make this quick. So we have enough time to talk, but next time I have you to myself I'll make you scream to the heavens. I'll have you multiple times for multiple days. I'm sure Jerry and Ben can run the pack for a couple days for you, love."

With that Walter trusted into Bella roughly. The Blackblood Alpha closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop the scream from escaping her.

. . . . .

Harry finished explaining and looked at Draco with a sheepish grin.

The Malfoy heir was looking at him with a blank look on his face. Harry looked to the side and started to hum a random song. Then, he looked up at his friend and gave a weak grin. "You know talking would make me relax a little more then you just standing there quietly. Kinda freaks me out."

Draco blinked and whispered,"Why? I don't think you understand how much I want to scream at you right now."

"Would you believe me if I told you that you got a mad look in your eye, Little Dragon?" Harry asked, looking back at Draco with pleading eyes. He didn't want the blonde to be angry at him, but it was looking like it would be helpless. He was looking pretty mad, and Harry was considering running out of the bathroom. In the back of his mind though he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. He usually never had a problem handling bad situations. He fought assassins and a troll. Why was he scared of a little blonde, with a bad temper?

Shaking his head, Harry looked at Draco with determination. However, he found himself looking down sheepishly again. The blonde was glaring at him with those silver eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not going to do it again."

All he heard was a rough sigh. Harry looked up and saw that Draco was shaking his own head. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes, Harry. I mean really. Assassins, trolls, what next? Are you going to jump out of the highest tower in Hogwarts? Are you going to wrestle the Giant Squid? Are you not going to care about yourself at all? I mean next time I can assure you that your hand isn't the thing that is going to be injured. It could be worse!"

Harry looked at Draco tiredly and spoke softly," Draco..."

The blonde huffed and looked to the side. "I just don't understand your actions sometimes, Potter."

"Trust me, Little Dragon, I don't understand them myself half the time," Harry stated, looking quite tired.

"Come on. We really need to take a shower, and get into bed. Too much drama for one day on my part, and you just have been through too much action today."

"I can agree with that," Harry said, starting to take off his shirt. They both undressed and got into the shower. Harry couldn't fight the low hiss that escaped his mouth as the hot water hit his body. It only made it ache even more.

When he was done he put on his night clothes, and staggered to the dormitory. He threw his dirty clothes at his trunk, and then collapsed on his bed. Seemed like the activities of today had finally caught up to him, sighing Harry fell asleep.

. . . . . .

Draco walked slowly into the dormitory, his eyes already locked on Harry's sleeping form. He hoped that the dark haired boy wouldn't wake up early in the morning. He needed the rest, and maybe Draco could convince him to skip a day from classes. Draco walked to his bed and put his clothes up. He then laid down and sighed. He knew that Harry wouldn't stop his dangerous journeys. No, he had been raised by the Blackbloods.

One day he would have more blood on his hands then Draco could have imagined. The blonde remembered what his father said about them.

 _"The Blackbloods are the most famous Bloods out there, son. They are not the biggest pack, but they are something to be reckoned with. Many people say that they have Hell backing them up on the battlefield, and when they fight they fight for Hell itself. They say that when a Blackblood has a target in front of it they won't stop until that target is destroyed. It does not matter if they get limbs torn off, or if they get stabbed in the heart they will continue to fight until the target is dead. They can not eat for days on end if needed to. They can go months without sleep, and they barely ever even get a drink on the battlefield."_

That is what Harry would become. But he didn't seem like a creature that would become a monster fighting an impossible battle. In face, he didn't see it at all. He had seen Harry fought though. He had one mission in mind when he fought. He fought to protect. Maybe that is why Harry fought. But what would happen if he stopped having that purpose for fighting?

Determination filled the Malfoy heir. He knew that he couldn't really be on the battlefield with Harry, but he could be with him off the battlefield. When Harry wasn't on the battlefield is when Draco could be with him. He could help him not lose himself in the bloodlust. He would be an anchor of sorts. With that in mind, the Malfoy heir grinned and curled up in his bed falling asleep.

. . . . . .

Bella sat on the ground, fully dressed. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at Walter with hard eyes. "I can't believe that you came out of nowhere, and suduced me. That was very cruel of you."

Walter was laying on the ground fully dressed as well. A cigerette was on his mouth, and a satisfied look was glued on his face. "Come now, love, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"I'm not saying that," Bella spat out. "What I am saying is that it is unbelieveable that you came out of nowhere and fricking had sex with me!"

Sighing, Walter sat up and looked at the castle. "What job do you have now?"

"Not really a job," Bella stated, reaching out and plucking the cigerette from Walter's mouth. She took a huff from it and continued," Think of it as a more personal mission I've given myself."

"Well don't just end it there," Walter said, his eyes gleaming. "Tell me the whole story. I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Bella said, her eyes now locked on the castle. She suddenly felt a longing grow inside her. She huffed and thought this is probably what parents feel like letting their children go to school for the very first time. She looked back at Walter and shook her head.

"Do you know of the Boy-Who-LIved?"

Walter sat up and looked at Bella with narrowed eyes. "Of course, I do! Who doesn't? Every magical being and creature knows who he is. Disappeared from the world a couple years ago."

"Didn't really disappear. Just got adopted by a new family," Bella said, still looking at the castle. "I found him one night. He had a hand mark on his face, he couldn't really speak correctly, he was close to starving. I took him home. The pack and I grew attached almost instantly."

"Almost?"

"Ben took a night."

Walter threw back his head and laughed. "Of course, Ben would be like that. Continue."

"Anyway, we knew that we would get in trouble if we kept Harbear. Honestly though we didn't care at all. We kept him and raised him like he is one of us. Finally, when he turned ten it was my decision to tell Dumbledore where Harry was. To tell you the truth he was not happy. He threatened to get the whole Ministry against us. I wasn't worried about and told him as much. Told him that he could send a whole fucking army, but I wasn't getting rid of Harry for his pleasure. Let me tell you a war almost broke out then and there. All Dumbledore had to do was call the Ministry and Aurours would be searching for the Blackbloods, and of course I would give the order to fight. Harry is part of the pack now. He wasn't going to taken from us at all. I would give them the order to kill them all, and I think that Dumbles realised that we wouldn't have stopped until the threat had passed."

Walter sat up and looked at Bella with a bored eye. "Then, you obviously haven't heard the legends about your pack."

"Oh, I heard them," Bella replied. "I just thought they were something that made children listen to their parents. Nothing more."

Walter laid back down and closed his eyes. "Continue his story."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "We talked through the entire night. Tensions were pretty fucking high in that room. After all like I said all Dumbledore had to do was send out one message, and I know that I would not give out the order to slit his throat. After all I might not like him, but he is someone that I respect. We at first talked about Harry. He asked me how I came across him and I told him I found the boy lost in a park. Abused. I can tell you that shocked Dumbledore, but I can tell you he didn't believe. He seemed dead set that we couldn't raise the boy right, that he would turn out just like the rest of us. He would turn into a killer."

"I can understand though. You don't have the best record sheet out there."

Snorting, Bella continued. "I told him that Snake-Talker was still out there. He was just biding his time. Soon, there would be a war in the future, and what did he expect Harbear to be? A innocent boy thrown unprepared into battle. That was the turn of the table. He quieted down and let me talk. I told him that Harry was a talanted boy. He knew how to do raw magic, and how to use it to his advantage. I told him how Harry could read book years beyond his age. How Harry is working on playing the violin, and how Harry could outrun a fucking werewolf if he was forced to. Dumbles was impressed."

Walter blinked and asked,"Hey didn't you use to work for Dumbledore during the Wizarding Wars."

Bella nodded. "Yep. The guy is ruthless during war times. He was our employer. It is a love/hate relationship with him. Anyway, after I got done doting on Harry you could see that fricking twinkle in those eyes. He had a big grin on his face, and he said that I spoke like a proud parent. He stood and told me that Harry obviously was in a safe place. I hate that twinkle. He said that he would test Harry this year, and see if he actually likes being with us. If not then he will take action to remove him from our care. Ben of course smirked and told the old bastard to even try.

Harry doesn't know though. I hate keeping stuff from him, but if Dumbledore doesn't do what he wants then he gets the wizarding world out for our blood, which I can assure you the pack wouldn't back down. In fact, Harry had a talk with the headmaster and sent a letter. Of course, Dumbledore had to find the letter and read it. He's full of tricks. Of course, we are too. Harry summoned us and now we have a crack that is barely noticable in the wards."

"Surely, the Headmaster would have noticed."

"Normally, yes. But you have to got to realise this isn't the first time we have done something like this before. We know how to cover our tracks. That is why we are right at the edge of the wards right now."

"Is that why you are here right now?"

"We didn't arrive until about fifthteen minutes until you showed up. I've had a bad feeling. You know how I am."

"True."

Bella clicked her tongue and looked down at her hands.

Walter stood up and stated,"There has been word in the Under that you have been asked to find a thief."

"Where did you hear this news?"

"Someone is always willing to keep an eye on the Blackbloods for the right price, Bella. Even if they don't know what you are doing almost all of the time."

Growling, Bella looked to the side. "Great someone is watching us, huh?"

"Just don't kill him this time, Bella."

The Blackblood Alpha stood as well and glared at Walter. The young man grinned and bowed to Bella. "Until next time, Miss Blackblood."

"Actually, Walter, keep close for the time being. I might need your help soon," Bella said, looking back at the castle. Walter straightened up and nodded.

"Whatever my dear love says."

. . . . . .

Harry was sitting in front of the window looking at the lake. He had saw a couple of fish swim by, but nothing of great interest. His mind was swirling right now, and Harry couldn't figure out anything. How did a mountain troll get inside the school? Surely, Dumbledore would have felt something. Any of the teachers would have. After all they were connected to the wards as well.

That thought left a cold chill on Harry. That meant a teacher had to have sneaked in the disgusting beast. Harry's eyes narrowed and he stood up. It was about four in the morning not even the teachers would be patroling the halls right now. Maybe a walk through the castle would be just the trick. With this Harry left the common room quickly. He had enough sitting down and thinking. He stepped out into the corridor, and shivered slightly. It was colder in here then it was in the common room.

Growling, Harry began to walk in the direction out of the dungeons. He didn't like the idea of being out of the open, but he had explored all the secrets that were in the dungeons. Well, the secrets that he could spot anyway. He found himself walking across a staircase when it suddenly moved. Harry froze and looked around. All the paintings were still asleep, and some of the staircase were still moving anyway. Harry sighed and waited for the stairs to figure out where it wanted him.

Finally, it moved to a single door that was not connected to any other stair case. Harry sighed and walked toward it. The door was freezing, which caused Harry to grow instantly curious. He opened it and stepped into a dusty corridor. He fought the urge to sneeze and figured out that this was the forbidden corridor that all students had seemed to have forgotten. It was dark, but Harry moved the magic into his eyes to see. Harry moved quickly down the hall his interest peaked for the time being. There was no doors there and no paintings either. Only a foot of dust.

After five minutes, Harry was seriously considering Dumbledore was just playing a trick on the students he came to a single door. The young Slytherin froze and leaned close to the door. He strained his ears to listen and heard the sound of snoring. It sounded like three creatures were snoring loudly. Stiffening, Harry looked up and down the corridor and found nothing. He reached for the door handle and shook it very lightly. It was locked.

Cursing, Harry thought back onto some spells that the pack had taught him. Finally, he clicked on a spell that Yuu had told him.

 _"Okay, now listen. If you really want to do some trouble for someone in that school of yours then you need to figure out that the most secrets are behind a locked door. To get on the other side to the locked door you need a simple spell. The spell is simple, Harbear, Alohomora. There simple right. Our best friend when we have a job that consist of us stealing something juicy and valuable like Gracie's diary."_

After explaining that Yuu had gotten beaten to a pulp by said Gracie. Harry took out his wand and waved it in right way, and muttered the spell. He watched in fastination as the door let out a low click signaling that it was unlocked. Harry moved swiftly after that. He put his wand back into his pocket, and grabbed the door handle. He moved as quickly as he could opening the door. All he really wanted was a peek into the room is all.

Slowly, Harry poked his head inside and instantly regretted it. A full grown, growling, drooling, Cerberus stood there looking straight at Harry. Harry gave a sheepish grin and leaped back quickly. The Cerberus launched at the same time. Harry was faster though. He moved to close the door. He cursed himself that he didn't know a spell how to lock it. It woudl leave tracks. Shaking his head at the terrible job he did, Harry began to run down the corridor. He didn't want to get caught, and the fucking three headed dog was making enough noise to wake up a deaf person. Plus, there could be an alarm when the door was open. This caused Harry to curse more.

He really should have thought things through before he did anything. The pack would be disappointed at his actions. Harry began to move faster. He felt through the magic in his body and hooked onto the wild magic. He felt it course through his body, and felt himself become faster. He knew that dust was flying everywhere behind him, but all he cared about was getting to that door.

Once, he reached it Harry opened it quickly and leaped right off the staircase. He flew down, and grabbed a staircase to stop his fall. He quickly swung himself on the staircase and began to run back to the common room. During his run, Harry felt his brain going into overdrive. Cerberus were rare to get, and even rarer to see. Bella had said that not even she had seen once before. He had read some legends about it though and mostly everytime they showed up in a story or mythology they were usually guarding something, a prime example would be Hell.

That dog was guarding something, and Harry figured out that it had to do something with that vault that Hagrid had visited that day in Diagon Alley.


	17. Chapter 17

Chaper 17

I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the Blackbloods though!

Chapter 16

Draco woke up the next morning, after the ordeal with the troll to find Harry not in his bed again. The first thing that the Malfoy heir wanted to do was start screaming, for it seemed to fit the siutation. Harry had gotten wounded last night (granted it was his hand, but still injured), and he came into the common room looking dead tired. Yet he was gone by who knows what time in the morning. It sadly was a lost cause though, something told Draco that he would never be able to train Harry in the arts of sleeping in it seemed.

Getting out of bed and grumbling under his breath, Draco walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He took his sweet time, making sure his hair was washed corrected and dried correctly. He also made sure that it was brushed correctly and then washed his teeth making sure they gleamed whenever he smiled. He made sure that his robes were put on correctly and left the bathroom. When he left it he found a line already waiting. Blaise went past him grumbling about how the blonde took too long to get ready.

Draco could only shrug at the other and then looked around the dormitory. He grinned at what he found. Harry was laying on Draco's bed, and twirling his wand around with a quick hand. Silver eyes watched as the wand flew up in the air and twirled inbetween skilled hands. Suddenly, emerald eyes flashed toward Draco and Harry sat up catching his wand between his fingers and grinned. "You know that is one of the reasons that I wake up as early as I do."

The Malfoy heir could only blink in confusion at the raven haired boy. Harry only grinned and motioned to his hair. "With how long you take to do your hair I would have to fight to get in that bathroom. Hence why I take a shower so early."

Sniffing, Draco muttered, "Well, at least I take care of my hair. Yours does not look like it has never met a cone."

Harry raised a hand to brush through his messy hair. "I can try, Little Dragon. It is a beast all on its own. Anyway, I thought that we would go down to breakfast together. Just you and me. Besides we haven't talked for a while."

Draco's eyes gleamed for a second of pure happiness. It had been awhile since it had just been the two of them. So the blonde quickly agreed and began to gather up his things. Harry was already packed up and ready to leave by the time Draco was done. They walked out of the dormitory together and started to make their way to the Great Hall. Harry was humming slightly and Draco was listening nodding his head to the beat that Harry had created. Finally, the song came to an end and Harry spoke.

"I have a quick question."

Draco raised an eyebrow and stated, "What kind of question is it, Harry?"

"Just about the school," Harry said, nonchanlantly. "I'm more curious then anything."

The Malfoy heir grumbled out, "Just ask, Harry."

The young Blackblood nodded and asked, "What do you know about Cerberus in the school?"

The blonde stumbled and almost fell, but Harry was quick to reach out and grab his blonde friend. "Are you okay, Draco?"

Draco didn't answer though. He turned and looked at Harry with wide eyes. "A Cerberus? In the school? I think you had a bad dream last night, Harry. There shouldn't be such a dangerous creature in school."

Harry clucked his tongue and stated, "I hate to say this but there is. It is on the forbidden corridor. You know what that means right?"

A smirk got on Draco's face and the blonde stated, "Means that if I can prove this I can take this to father, and he will be able to get rid of Dumbledore!"

The young Potter raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Come on now, Draco, I don't want all that. I just want to know if you knew anything about a Cerberus?"

The blonde's face twitched in irritation from being interuppted. "No, I haven't. Besides I thought that Dumbledore was aggrivating you. One would think you would be glad to get rid of him for good."

Harry nodded and stated, "He does aggrivate me. You did get that right, but he also knows who I live with and he hasn't taken me away from them just yet. That has kept me calm throughout my school year so far, but if you replace it with someone else my predictiment might just get worse."

"I hate that you make logical arguements," growled Draco, glaring at the side. "Makes me seem like I have the intelligent level of a Weasley."

Harry let out a low chuff and stated, "Please. Don't talk about such things. You might jinx yourself."

Draco only stared at Harry with confused eyes. "Jinx myself? I don't even have my wand out."

Harry shook his head and muttered, "Nothing more then a muggle saying, Draco. I wouldn't worry about it."

The blonde stilled looked worried with the idea of jinxing himself though, and took his wand out, looking at it with a raised eyebrow. Harry sighed and quickly stated, "Going back to the Cerberus, so there isn't suppose to be one at the school?"

"Correct," muttered the blonde, looking at his wand still frowning now. "They are extremely dangerous and do not forget illegal for an average wizard to own. Some get premission from the higher ups to actually let them guard something of value, and that is usually museums and banks."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there anything worth actually guarding like that in Hogwarts as the moment?"

Draco finally removed his gaze from his wand and stated, "Father didn't tell me about anything, and I doubt he knows anything at all. Everything that happens in this school usually stays with Dumbledore, unless the Ministry gets involved. That barely happens since Fudge became our Minister."

The dark haired Slytherin sighed and ran a hand through his fingers. _Things just keep getting better and better._

. . . . . . . . .

Later during that same day, the same thought ran through Harry's head. He was stuck in Potions, with Snape literally spitting acid at him. He kept pointing out what was wrong with his potion, that it obviously wasn't thick enough, he hadn't been able to keep the heat up, and it was a wrong colour as well. Harry, however, didn't say anything at all. He had followed the instructions accurately, and since he was suppose to have no previous way of doing potions he had to try and make it look like he was still a beginner. He thought that Snape would figure that out as well, but it was clear that Snape was out for blood with him.

"I don't know how my House got someone so incompetent that they couldn't even make a simple potion. Doesn't shock me of course with the way you were raised," sneered the Potion Professor. Harry stiffened and he raised his eyes to glare at Snape. He could feel that his eyes were on the verge of glowing, but controlled himself. This was Draco's godfather, he refused to hurt their friendship because the older man was nothing more then a overly rude bastard. Still that didn't mean the urge to leap forward and beat the man wasn't there. It was then he noticed a strange smell coming from the man's leg. The smell of fresh blood was coming from him. The professor was hurt and probably didn't even notice the blood with his anger.

His eyes widened and he looked at his professor with worry in his eye. Snape looked shocked at the change of expression, but didn't say anything. Harry squirmed in his seat and glanced at the leg once more, hoping that Snape would catch on. However, something exploded on the other side of the room, which had both professor and student leaping in shock. Harry watched as Longbottom looked on the verge of crying, and the expression on Snape's face wasn't helping the poor boy either. Harry could smell that the blood was coming from it even more now.

Grinding his teeth, Harry looked at Draco who was muttering to Blaise that was sitting beside him looking at his potion with a pleased look. He had done well with his potion, so Snape's praise was something that Harry could agree with. Grumbling under his breath, Harry looked at Snape and touched the wild magic inside him. It flared a little bit, but Harry got it undercontrol and slowly pushed it toward Snape. As soon as their minds connected, Harry felt something pushing him back. The man was a trained in Occlumency. Grinding his teeth, Harry tried to think. The man could have felt him trying to get inside his mind, with the way he was stiffening and slowly turning toward Harry.

Finally, Harry got an idea. He thought of the memory of Snape's leg and the smell of blood. Then he tried to _push_ it toward the man. He didn't know until the man stopped and looked at Harry with confused eyes. Harry met his eyes and sent the man a quick grin. Then he looked at the leg and nodded. Snape narrowed his eyes for a second and then walked toward Harry. "Mister Potter," growled out Snape. "Since you don't know how to follow directions properly and refuse to listen to what I have to say, you have detention tonight."

The young adopted Blackblood got the idea quickly and faked a scowl toward his potion. Then he spat out, "Yes, sir."

Snape growled but stalked off to bring another student nightmares. Harry sighed and looked at Draco, who was glaring at Snape in anger. Clucking under his breath, Harry was able to capture his attention. "I wouldn't get to upset. Besides who knows we might even be able to settle our differences," muttered Harry, his eyes glowing with amusement at his own statement. Draco didn't do anything, but look at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

After that it soon came to lunch time. Harry was sitting down dozing listening to Theo and Rosa talk about something about healers, when a hoot from an owl caught his attention. Raising his head slowly, Harry looked up to see Hedwig flying at him with a note. A grin came across Harry's face and he rasied his arm so the snowy owl would land on his arm. Gliding gracefully, Hedwig landed gently on her owner's arm a croon escaping her.

Grinning, Harry raised his hand and took the note from the owl. He didn't read it though. He put it down and went back to give his attention to Hedwig. He had been meaning to see his snowy owl, but things had kept him busy. So he softly rubbed her head and feathers, muttered things to her and even feed her a piece of ham. Hedwig welcomed the attention, letting out a low hoot of happiness at the end of it all. She leaned forward nibbled on Harry's ear and then flew off.

Then, Harry looked at the note. He was shocked to see that it was from Hagrid, asking him to come to lunch at his place the next day. Shrugging, Harry put the note in his bag and looked at Rosa and Theo. They were both looking at him with concerned eyes. The two had never seen Harry get any mail. The dark haired Slytherin sent his friends a sly smirk and shrugged again. The two rolled their eyes and then continued their converstation, shooting Harry looks at the edge of their eyes.

Green eyes looked down the table to see that Draco was in an intense conversation with Flint and Blaise, probably talking about something to do with Quidditch. Harry then moved his eyes to the Gryffindor table. His eyes automatically sought out bushy brown hair. He soon found Hermione Granger, sitting there grinning and talking with some of her Housemates. A small smile graced Harry's lips as he watched the young girl finally communicate with her house mates. It had taken long enough. Then his eyes went to the Staff table. Most were there. Dumbledore was talking to Professor Sprout about something, his blue eyes having a strange twinkle in them.

Then Harry looked at his head of House. Snape was glaring at each student with all the same distaste, even the Slytherins. Chuckling, Harry couldn't help but wonder why a man who hated kids so obviously want to be a teacher. Looking back at Theo and Rosa sighed and stood up silently. They wouldn't notice that he was disappearing out of nowhere. After all they probably to wrapped up in each others' words to see their friend leaving.

With that Harry walked on to get ready for Herbology. He sighed and walked outside standing in the sun for a little bit warming his muscles and letting a low moan escape his lips. Shaking himself, Harry began to walk toward the greenhouse, humming a song.

. . . . . . .

Severus watched the boy leave the Great Hall with a raised eyebrow. The boy had ate a full lunch and seemed quite calm and tranquil, even with that owl giving him a note. Grinding his teeth, Severus stood up and swept out of the room silently. He walked a little ways behind the boy and was shocked to see him come out to the sun. He stopped and watched as the boy soaked in the sun. Looking at him in the brightness of the sun, Severus could look at the boy fully.

He truly didn't look anything like his parents. He had black messy hair, but it was longer then his father's. It was longer too, reaching the back of his neck. Bangs got in his face, getting into his eyes. His eyes were another thing entirely. They were something out of his world. They were the same colour of the killing spell. The light in them shone like the spell itself too. Severus would bet that if they glowed and the boy was on a broom or something it would look like the spell was flying across the field.

He was a little bit taller then most of his other housemates of the same year, which it wouldn't shock Severus if Crabbe and Goyle's parents had given their kids some potions to get that big. However, being tall wasn't being large. The boy had a lean frame on him, and looked a lot sharper then all the students combined. Snape thought that the boy would get a lot of fans when he grew older. Suddenly, Potter's head whipped around to look Severus directly in the eye.

"Good afternoon, sir," muttered Potter, nodding his head at his professor, his eyes strangely intense. "Is there something that I can help with?"

Severus blinked for a second and then sneered. "I was just making sure that you weren't doing anything like breaking the rules. Your father was known to be quite the prankster."

Potter took this information in silently and wrinkled his nose. "I like my jokes once in a while, but I don't see the reason for pranks. I can't say that I am not guilty of doing them to my packmates though."

An eyebrow was raised. "You speak freely of your adopted family in the open. You are quite stupid aren't you boy?"

"Sadly, sir, I am not," Potter stated. "The wind is blowing downwind that was how I was able to know you were there. You have a strange sweet scent on you mixed with potion ingredients. As for anyone there is no other scent around and I haven't heard anything either. So, don't worry. I make sure nothing is on the line when I speak a word of my family."

Severus didn't do anything except narrow his eyes. He didn't like the tone that the boy had, but he seemed aware of his surroundings at least. He opened his mouth to speak, but Harry beat him to it. "I'm glad to see that you healed your leg. That's good at least."

The memory of Potter trying to get inside his mind made him stiffen. It shocked him that a boy as young as Potter was able to go inside someone's mind. He was strong too. The only reason he hadn't been able to break in there the first place was because of his years of experience. Still though he had almost broken them easily. "I don't know where you thought that it was okay for that little mind trick you pulled-"

Potter quickly interuppted. "I know I shouldn't have gone about it the way I did, sir, however find it nessecary. That leg wound is bad. I can smell it."

"Acting like a wild animal," snapped Snape, his anger blinding him for a minute. "I see that the Blackbloods taught you well."

Those green eyes glowed for a moment but they quickly dulled. Harry bowed his head and stated, "I wish you wouldn't say those remarks, sir. Besides the pushing of your shields I have done nothing to you. After all you are Draco's godfather and since he is my friend I wish that we could at least attempt to get along."

The Potions Master took all that in eyeing the young boy. Potter raised his head and looked at Severus with curious eyes. They stood observing the other without any hostility for a moment, each thinking deeply. Severus Snape, Harry thought, seemed to be a cautious man. That much was certain, but he seemed to hold a certain hatred in him. To whom or what Harry couldn't tell, but there was something about the man that screamed anger. However, it wasn't something that controlled everything the man did. Harry had studied him when he was talking about a potions. A look of peace would overcome him and he seemed to be calm for once when talking about them.

For Severus, Harry Potter was a mystery. There seemed to be something hidden underneath those green eyes. That seemed to be ready to leap forward at a moment's notice. Grinding his teeth, Severus finally spoke. "How do I know that you are not pulling a trick. Your father was known for pulling them. A bastard is what he was."

Potter took this in and stated, "With the way you talk of him it seems that James Potter was something of a asshole and a bully. That is nice to know. I know that he was a Pureblood as well. That means he probably got everything handed to him with a silver spoon. Which with the way Draco talks lets make it gold. However, I want to say this clearly. For whatever my father did I am not him. I've got nothing against you personally. After all you have done nothing to me. As for my mother I can't say. Something tells me though I am nothing like her at all."

At the boy's words, Severus couldn't stop the stiffening in his shoulders. "Are you implying something, _boy_."

"Yes I am, sir. After all that anger in your eyes isn't meant for me. I can tell that at least." Potter paused seem to think something before raising an hand to pause Severus from speaking. "I do feel, however, that it is something you do unintentionally."

Lowering the hand, Potter gazed at the Potions Professor with wary eyes when saying, "So please, sir, if I may ask you something."

Emotions were running wild through, Severus's head, even though as he answered, "Ask away, Potter. I haven't gotten you to shut up the entire time I've been standing here."

A chuckle escaped Potter, and then the young boy pointed toward his leg. "I have a theory that you got that very nasty wound from a very ugly dog, known as Cerberus."

Once again Severus couldn't stop the stiffening. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he had ever actually fooled the Dark Lord into thinking he was not a working for Dumbledore. Or maybe it was those unnerving emerald eyes that seem to seek the truth. "Where would you get such an idea."

"I said theory, Professor," Harry stated. "I would like to continue this conversation, sir, but it is time for me to be heading to Herbology. Good day to you. I won't forget my detention, sir. I'll be there tonight after dinner I presume?"

"Yes, Potter," snapped Severus, getting his composure back. "I don't expect you to be late."

Those eyes glowed again, this time with amusement. "Then, I shall be there a minute early."

With this, Potter turned on his heel and began the treck to the Herbology classroom, humming a strange tune.

. . . . . .

Jake always liked the rain. It was something that had a cleansing feeling to it and he enjoyed it immensly. His chocholate locks were soaked, but he stilled walked with a jump to his step. Germany was a place that the Blackblood held close to his heart. However, this time it wasn't a vacation that he was here, but on buisness. The rain just added on to the atmosphere. Chuckling, Jake walked into a nearby run down building.

The smell of sex, drugs, and blood filled his senses. He was in a living room that looked like it had seen much action. There was a big table broken in the middle of the floor. Chairs parts everywhere. Cum was splattered on the ground while blood decorated the walls. Suddenly, a strange language filled the air. "How are you, The Rogue of the Blackbloods."

Said Blackblood raised an eyebrow and said, "You could simply call me Jake. It is after all my name."

A fat man waddled into view. He was missing a leg and an eye. He walked amusingly on a peg, while he wore nothing to cover his eye. One could only see a blackhole it seemed. A bushy gray beard covered most of his face, along with bushy eyebrows. Top of his head was bald, but had a strange tattoo on it. He wore no shirt, but the paints were made out of tight leather. He also wore no shoes. Fatman Billy was someone that really wasn't attractive to look at. Billy grinned and spread out his fat arms. "A name is simply that a name. I am telling you what you are."

Jake scoffed and shook his head. "I'm shocked that you changed locations so quickly, Billy. I thought you liked it at Hong Kong. Did you once again attract to much attention again?"

The fat man shrugged ans stated, "This belly can only hide from so many things."

The Blackblood shrugged and said, "I can't aruge with that fact. Do you have anything to drink."

Fatman Billy roared of laughter, his belly jigglying with him, and stated, "No. Already had that all drunk up before you arrived."

Shaking his head, Jake said, "As long as you got them I don't care how much whiskey was wasted."

Billy chuckled and waved his fat arm around, motioning that Jake follow him. The Blackblood grinned and followed the man through a door on the side. Billy opened it and walked through a hallway. They walked down the hallway a little bit before they went right and into, shockingly, a library. Fatman Billy walked through the library toward the fireplace that was inside the room.

Stopping in front of it, Billy stomped on the ground two times with his left and seven times with his right. Then he tapped eight times with the left and then one with the right. Jake watched with an raised eyebrow as a staircase appeared right where Fatman Billy was standing. Of course, the man fell right down the stairs. Jake could feel the whole building shaking as the man tumbled down the stairs.

Jake sighed and followed the man down. Getting to the end of the staircase, Billy was standing glaring at the stairs. "I haven't got it all figured out just yet."

"Yes. Like figuring out where to stomp," Jake stated, his eyes glowing gold for a moment. "Now where are my victims."

Billy chuckled and walked down another hallway, that Jake hadn't seen. "Your lucky I was able to get a hold of them when I did. They were heading toward France, trying to leave the country before they got caught. They of course didn't expect the Blackbloods to be on their trail."

"A job is a job," muttered Jake, as they stopped to a metal door, which Billy shoved open. "However, there are some that I enjoy."

The fat man let out a huff and stepped aside. "They are in there. When you are done call me. I'll have someone here in a hour to dispose of everything you leave behind."

Jake nodded and walked in. Torches on the walls flared to life and on the ground was five men. They were all beatened and knocked out. The Blackblood reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a flask of something. Humming under his breath, Jake reached out and put a drop of liquid in all their mouths making sure they swallowed.

As they were slowly rousing from their unconciousness, Jake found a table on the side of the room and walked over their. Jake dug out all his pockets and put random potions on it. He quickly arranged them. When he was done doing all that, the sound of the men waking up caused him to turn around. He grinned and said, "Give me a minute, chaps. I'll be with you shortly."

Then, Jake proceeded to take of his shirt and jacket. His tan skin was soaked from the pouring rain. Tattoos littered his skin. Turning around, Jake grinned at the tied up men. They were all staring at Jake in fear, their eyes locked on the Blackblood necklace. A dragon with golden eyes. The Blackblood let his eyes glow gold before walking forward. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. It is hard to walk through crowds with blood on your shirt. Pants not so much."

Jake stopped right in front of the men and crouched down before them. "I don't know if you know _who_ I am, but you know what I am. You see my pack and I have heard that you are in charge of an assassination group down in Italy. Now, normally this wouldn't concern us, but the night you attack Malfoy Manor was a night that for some odd reason had Harry Potter in it. Coincidence, huh? You know what I'm going to do to you, right? I can tell by your eyes that you do. At least your smart. Then this should end quickly enough don't you think?"

Digging into his pockets, Jake brought out a knife that was still in its sheath. A wicked grin came across his face, those eyes glowing gold, and stated, "Let's get started then."

 **Sorry it took so long again. I don't know if I'll ever have a stable update schedule for this story. We'll have to wait and see. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading. Tell me what you think. Until next time.**


End file.
